La Dama de Ithilien
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: La historia real de quien fue Elian Ithilien (Ha sido cambiado el capítulo 6, perdón por el retraso, ha sido un error muy grave, lo siento)
1. Vida de Montaraz

**Capítulo 1. Buscada en Gondor.**

Se acababa un libro al que le quedaban tres páginas por escribir, en él estaba reflejado los momentos de mi vida, unos momentos que ya nunca podré olvidar, forman parte de un recuerdo que yace en lo más hondo del corazón y no se pueden borrar. Nunca ha ocurrido nada interesante en ella, siempre ha estado relacionada con la naturaleza y la libertad. ¿Qué soy? Nadie, mi nombre nunca ha sonado en los labios de alguien, todo rumores de si era cierto o no. Quizás tuve que decidir demasiado pronto sobre mi destino, pero nadie me dio a elegir, nadie me dijo nunca lo que hacer, nadie estuvo a mi lado. 

No tengo lugar propio, ando hacia los cuatro vientos en busca de algo que me diga porqué estoy aquí y cual es mi destino, alguien a quien dirigirme, ser alguien en esta larga vida de maldad y odio. 

-¡Buscadla! –gritaron por las calles. 

Los soldados de Gondor me estaban buscando, hacía dos semanas que me buscaban y aún no me habían encontrado. Estaba escondida en una de las casas, una humilde familia me había ofrecido comida y un lecho para dormir hasta que pudiera escapar. 

-…te buscan… -dijo Inia, una niña de siete años, muy linda con sus tirabuzones dorados y aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas al anochecer. 

-Lo sé pequeña… -dije al ver que parecía triste. 

Se habían puesto a registrar casa por casa, no tendría escapatoria. Lo único que podría hacer era rendirme y esperar sentencia. Guardé el diario en la mochila, saqué dos dagas y las metí dentro de las botas, me puse la capa por encima que robé a un forastero y encima la mochila, a la espalda. 

-Muchas gracias por su humildad. –agradecí. 

Los padres de la niña no me tenían ningún miedo, al contrario, me hubieran cubierto las espaldas si se lo hubiera pedido, pero yo no podía poner en peligro a aquellos inocentes. 

-Te prometo que volveré a verte pequeña. –le dije a Inia que se veía aún más triste.

Escuché los pasos de los soldados alejarse de la puerta, la abrí silenciosa y me fui hacia el otro lado, la capa me cubría bien durante la noche. Intentaba no ser encontrada, me escondía en todo lugar posible para no ser descubierta, claro que si no te das cuenta, puedes caer en una trampa. 

-No te muevas… -dijo una voz que me era familiar. 

Noté la punta fría de la espada en mi espalda. 

-…Boromir… -murmuré algo harta de él. 

Era el capitán de la guardia, un hombre ansioso por la realeza y el trono, soñaba con el día en que su padre le dejara un trono que tampoco era suyo. Acariciaba ligeramente el puño de mi espada con la mano, esperaba al momento oportuno, no iba a dejar que me atrapara tan fácilmente. 

Ágil me giré desempuñando la espada y atacando a la defensiva, nuestras espadas se rozaron ligeramente. 

-No está mal. –murmuró poniéndose en guardia. 

Ataqué, tenía un hábil manejo de la espada, la agilidad acompañaba. Él era bueno, de eso no había duda, su destreza era quizás demasiado y yo pasaba de luchar tontamente.

Cogí impulso, salté hacia la pared, anduve por ella y le di una patada en la cara que casi se la gira de golpe. En ese instante salí corriendo guardando la espada, no era de mi eso de huir pero quería darle juego. 

Salió corriendo detrás de mí junto a la guardia, mi agilidad era más que la de ellos y eso se notaba ya que me podía meter por lugares a los que ellos no llegaban, me podía esconder y pararles trampas. 

-¡Ya no tienes escapatoria!

Me rodearon en la placeta, la mayoría de las calles iban a parar allí, eran demasiados para luchar y tampoco podía seguir huyendo. Por un instante tuve miedo de que me torturasen, no tendrían piedad porque fuera una chica. 

-¿Y de qué se me acusa si puede saberse? 

Boromir salió de entre la guardia, estaba imponente con su armadura dorada. 

-Robo, secuestro y profanación. 

-¡¿Profanación de qué?! –no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-Vas diciendo por ahí que Elendil es el rey y no mi padre. 

-¡Elendil es el rey de reyes! 

No osó darme un manotazo porque me tenía respeto. 

-La otra vez tuviste suerte de que Faramir estuviese aquí, pero ahora no está. 

-Lo habéis mandado a Mordor, tal como él se figuraba. 

-Llevadla ante mi padre. 

Lo miré muy enfadada mientras me llevaban, no me forzaban y eso era extraño, algo rara ocurría y no sabía lo que tramaban. No me habían quitado las armas, ni maniatado, simplemente me llevaban cogida de los brazos ¿por qué? …enseguida lo descubriría…

Me llevaron a la sala del trono, allí yacía con la misma cara de cardo borriquero el que se autoproclamaba rey, lo odiaba. 

-Al fin puedo verte la cara. –dijo levantándose. 

Todos se postraron menos yo, seguía de pie. 

-Póstrate. 

-No me postraré ante alguien que no es rey. 

-Te acusan de blasfemia ¿sabías? Podría mandarte a la hoguera y quemarte viva. 

-Hazlo. –si tenía ganas de hacerlo que lo hiciera, mi vida no valía nada. 

-No lo haré, tengo otro fin para ti. 

-…-no me gustó aquella frase. 

-Serás la esposa de mi hijo y heredarás Gondor. 

-Gondor no será suya jamás, y no pienso casarme con ese hipócrita. 

Me levantó la mano pero no llegó a pegarme, no parpadeé ni un instante, era mejor optar una posición ofensiva.

-¿Tienes algo a decir? –preguntó esperando lo que le iba a decir. 

-Nunca serás rey, ni tú ni tu hijo. 

-Así que eres de las que apoyan a Elendil. 

-¡Elendil es el rey de reyes! 

-¡Elendil está muerto! 

-Elendil está vivo… -puse voz siniestra. Vi que sus ojos se aturdieron.- 

-¡Eso es mentira! 

-Elendil está vivo y vendrá, te robará el trono y se proclamará Rey de Gondor. 

No pudo contenerse, me partió el labio con el anillo, notaba la sangre que caía barbilla abajo. 

-Mañana al mediodía serás la esposa de mi hijo, te guste o no. –se había enfadado. 

Boromir se acercó a mi, estaba a punto de escupirle pero prefería contenerme y esperar a darle algo mejor. 

-Boromir, mañana tendrás por fin una esposa que te ame y te de hijos. 

Y un cojón, de amar nada y de hijos menos. Observé de reojo que todos los soldados estaban postrados aún, Denethor se giró y esa era la oportunidad. Me giré y le di una patada en el estómago a Boromir que lo dejó agachado en el suelo, dando un grito de guerra salté encima de las espaldas de los soldados hasta alcanzar la ventana y saltar por ella. 

Los cristales cayeron conmigo unos dos metros de altura, caí de pie y empecé a correr hasta llegar a las escaleras del patio, miré hacia atrás y el murmullo de soldados no cabía por las puertas. No podía bajar todas las escaleras, Gondor tenía muchas a lo largo de su altura, la única forma de avanzar era saltando, de los muros al suelo, a los tejados de las casas, a los toldos, así hasta llegar al establo. 

Desde el tejado observé a mi yegua, traspasé la paja y fui a parar a la silla. _Corre, corre_ le dije a la yegua, ésta salió corriendo saltando la vaya. Las puertas de las murallas estaban cerca, y por casualidad abiertas, era mi única oportunidad de escapar. 

¡Las estaban cerrando! No iba a llegar, no iba a llegar, mi yegua corría a todo su potencial, yo ansiaba poder estar fuera, no iba a llegar… Las puertas se cerraron, pillaron algunos pelos de la cola de la yegua pero pude salir a tiempo, solo tenía que salir corriendo para esquivar las flechas de los guardias. 

Era libre, por fin podía respirar el aire de la libertad, parecía que me estuviera esperando. Añoraría aquella dulce niña, ella sabía como yo que un día Elendil volvería a pisar Gondor. 

Me alejé lo más que pude durante la noche, tenía que estar fresca para el siguiente día, así que en una llanura cerca de Osgiliach pasé el resto de la noche. Desmonté de la yegua para que descansara, en realidad era ella quien me salvó, como en tantas aventuras. 

-No te vayas muy lejos Luna. –le dije. 

No encendí fuego para no delatar, por allí no habría nadie, pero tal como estaban los tiempos era mejor pasar inadvertido. Puse la capa en el suelo y me tapé con ella después, no quería dormir pero el sueño pudo conmigo. 

…

Los primeros rayos de sol irradiaban en mi rostro, me impedían abrir los ojos así que me giré, escuché pisadas que no andaban muy lejos, con disimulo alargué la mano hacia la espada. 

-No te hará falta eso. –dijo una voz conocida. 

Me levanté curiosa por saber si era quien por mi cabeza pasaba. 

-¿Aragorn? 

-Alassea Ree, Elian.

-Buenos días… -saludé levantándome. 

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía. 

-Ando algo perdida, tengo mis dudas sobre qué hago en esta tierra. Además, ahora estoy perseguida por Gondor.

-¿Qué hacías en Gondor? –preguntó extrañado mirándome el labio. 

-Ni yo misma lo sé. Hablé más de la cuenta de Elendil y me acusan de blasfemia. 

-¡No puedes ir predicando que Elendil volverá! ¿Y si no quiere volver? 

-Tú mismo cierras el camino. Tienes muchos seguidores allí. 

-Me parece que aún hay más… -quiso curarme la herida pero no le dejé.

-Querían que me casara con Boromir, ese hipócrita que se hace llamar capitán. 

Se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté extrañada por su burla. 

-Me ha hecho gracia. Mira… -se sentó bajo un árbol que había cerca- yo pasé hace poco por lo mismo que pasas tú ahora, te preguntas porqué estás aquí y que sentido tiene tu vida si no haces nada bueno. 

-Sí. –tenía razón sus palabras.

-Toda vida tiene un sentido, un fin, un destino. Tarde o temprano llega. 

-¿Y cuanto tengo que esperar? 

-Llevas ocho años más de montaraz que yo, eres mi hermana mayor y sin embargo, yo aparento más experimentado. 

-Por que tú tuviste la suerte de conocer a los elfos. 

-Tú también los conoces, conoces a Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel…

-Hace tres años que no voy a Rivendell, estoy perdida, me encuentro incómoda allí.

-Porque conociste a Galdir, aquel elfo que te echó los tejos al verte.

-…no me hables de él… 

-Vete a Lorien, tienes amigos allí. 

-Quizás… aunque primero debo ir a Ithilien. Han enviado a Faramir a las fronteras de Mordor. 

-¿Lo han enviado allí, porqué?

-Porque no lo quieren en Gondor, su padre lo odia y su hermano lo detesta. Él fue quien me protegió cuando entré en la cuidad. ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? –se me ocurrió esa pregunta, cuando tenía que haberlo hecho al principio.

-Buena pregunta. Perseguir a Gollum. 

-Ah. ¡Pero si lo cogí yo hace dos meses! ¿Se os ha vuelto a escapar?

-…sí… -suspiró-

-¡¿Tú sabes lo que me costó?! 

-Lo siento, pero no fui yo, fue Gandalf, que parece que no pero envejece. 

-…madre de dios… pues no pienso llenarme de barro hasta la nariz para cogerlo como la otra vez.

Me encantaba hablar con él, era tan parecido y tan diferente a mí, mi confidente, lo sabía todo de mí, pero aquella mañana no tenía tiempo, debía partir y cuanto antes. Expulsé la hierba seca de la capa y me la volví a poner, tendría que seguir el viaje. De un silbido Luna apareció de entre los árboles, era una yegua blanca muy bella. Saludó a Aragorn y él le sonrió. 

-Me temo que ya no puedo hablar más. 

-A ver si te veo en otros parajes, más al norte. –dijo como si me ocultara algo. 

No quise insistir.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo hermano, hasta otra. 

-Namarië. …¿Y si Arwen se equivoca con la predicción? –se preguntó así mismo. 

Iba al galope, la yegua tenía ganas de ir ligera y para mí era la mejor opción. 


	2. Bree

**Capítulo 2. Escapada.**

El camino ancho de grava y piedra se había acabado, ahora andaba por delante de la yegua por un sendero estrecho de tierra y pequeñas piedras. El paisaje había cambiado, los árboles abundaban verdes y frescos, era precioso todo aquello, me encantaba Ithilien. Hermosas cascadas caían de las piedras hacia pequeños lagos inmersos en la naturaleza, rodeados de verde, de fauna y de flora, una belleza exuberante que daba gozo ver. 

No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pues a menudo me escondía y me pasaba largas temporadas sin que supieran nada de mí, nadie se acordaría. Entre los arbustos veía a soldados de Gondor agachados, espiando y observando, yo me hacía la desentendida y seguía adelante sin prestarles demasiada atención. 

Como un rayo una flecha salió, con la mano la paré antes de que me traspasara el rostro, les tenía pánico. 

-¡Deteneos! –dijo un hombre tapado con la capa. 

-¿Sois Faramir, hijo de Denethor? –pregunté sabiendo que era él.

Se quitó la capucha, su expresión era confusa, parecía no acordarse de mí. 

-Soy Faramir. ¿Vos…?

-Elian. Me salvasteis la vida en defensa propia, en Gondor.

_Sentía pavor por entrar en aquellas inmensas puertas que las murallas protegían, nunca se veía el fin de la torre al mirar hacia arriba, blanca, señorial, Gondor. Yo solo quería pasar unos días y ver que noticias tenían, seguramente encontraría alguna pequeña taberna para divertirme. _

_-No os conozco ¿sois nueva por aquí? –preguntó un joven de cabellos caoba, en la armadura se figuraba el árbol blanco, distinguido y señorial. _

_-Solo quiero pasar unos días en alguna taberna, vengo de muy lejos y necesito descansar. –dije sin decirle que provenía de Harondor. _

_-Entrad conmigo, estaréis protegida. _

_-¿Cómo os llamáis? Pues podría asegurar que sois de un alto cargo. _

_-Mi nombre es Faramir, hijo de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor. _

_-Un placer, yo soy Elian, un montaraz. _

_-No se ven montaraces por estas tierras ¿andáis perdido? _

_-Más o menos. _

_Entré siguiendo su caballo, yo iba montada sobre Luna, por lo que no iba a destacar mucho si no fuera por la capa. _

_-¡Bienvenido hermano! –saludó el que parecía su hermano, Boromir, había oído hablar de él. _

_-Osgiliach está a salvo de momento. _

_-Padre te honrará. ¿Quién es este extraño? –preguntó fijándose en mí._

_-Es un montaraz, desea pasar unos días en alguna de nuestras tabernas. _

_Intenté esquivarle la mirada, pretendía pasar por hombre a los ojos de los demás. _

_-¡Hijo! –gritaba el que parecía el Senescal. _

_-Seguid a mi hermano, él os acompañará a donde deseáis. _

_Algo me decía que no era una bienvenida lo que le iban a dar, se veía de tan buena fe, tan amable. Su hermano en cambio tenía un brillo intenso en sus ojos, no era humildad, era egoísmo y picardía. _

_-Ofrecemos un buen servicio a los forasteros. Hay una taberna donde tenemos a las mejores mujeres disponibles, son muy bellas._

_Y supongo que él se pasaría por allí de vez en cuando. Bajé del caballo ya que él iba a pie. _

_-¿De donde sois? _

_-No tengo lugar propio. _

_-Como los montaraces claro. _

_Era mejor alojarme donde hubieran mujeres, así podría estar más protegida. _

_-¿Cómo os llamáis, montaraz…?_

_Me quitó la capucha con mucha brutalidad, casi me coge del cabello. _

_-…una mujer… bella sin duda… _

_-Elian es mi nombre. –le arrebataba la mirada. _

_-Entonces éste no será un buen lugar. _

_Estaría perdida, con aquel bruto acechándome tendría que escapar cuanto antes posible. _

_-Puedes ser hasta un espía de Mórdor. _

_-Pues delátame. No te lo aconsejo ya que podría decir algo que te va a doler demasiado. _

_-¿Cómo qué mujer?_

_-¡Viva Elendil! _

_-¡¿También eres de las que creen en que volverá?! –me agarraba fuerte por el brazo. _

_-No lo creo, lo sé. –me apretó más- …me hacéis daño… _

_-Y más que te haré como vuelvas a decir algo semejante. _

_-¡¿A dónde me lleváis?!_

_No quería armarla, pero aquel bruto me estaba obligando. Le torcí la mano con una llave, enseguida me soltó, yo salí corriendo en cuanto pude en busca de aquel que no me delató. _

_-¡Faramir! –gritaba calle arriba. _

_Aquel bestia me perseguía con algunos soldados, intenté esconderme pero no sabía donde, no conocía nada de allí y si no pensaba algo rápido acabarían llevándome al calabozo. _

_-¡Cogedla maldita sea, cogedla! –expresaba Boromir- _

_Corría más que ellos, era más ágil y más rápida. _

_Me escondí en el interior de una casa que tenía las puertas abiertas. La señora de la casa se quedó perpleja ante mi presencia._

_-Perdonden, pero necesito ayuda, no soy ladrona. _

_No se porqué pero me creyó. Cerró la puerta y las ventanas, escuché los soldados pasar de largo y eso me tranquilizó. Me derrumbé detrás de la puerta, casi no podía respirar, no me llegaba el aire. Con una sonrisa me ofreció un trozo de pan y un trocito de queso, no podía aceptar aquello, se lo quitaban de su boca para dárselo a un forastero como yo._

_-No puedo… _

_-Por favor… _

_No tuve opción, la veía tan humilde…_

_Escondida una niña salió, era rubia y unos ojos verdes, preciosos. No parecía tener miedo de mí, al contrario, se me acercaba sonriente. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ella-_

_-Elian ¿y tú pequeña? _

_-Inia. Tengo siete años. ¿Eres de las que creen que Elendil volverá? _

_Aquella pregunta me hizo gracia. Había ido a parar a una familia donde creían que en un nuevo día, Elendil volvería y le arrebataría la corona a alguien que la tomó prestada como suya. _

_Llamaron a la puerta, enseguida me escondí en la oscuridad, la mujer escondió a la niña y fue a abrir con cierta tranquilidad. La puerta dejó ver a un hombre de aspecto bonachón, humilde y amable. Pero detrás venía alguien tapado con una capa, no se le veía ni el rostro, acaricié el puño de mi espada. _

_-Este buen hombre busca a una mujer. –dijo el hombre de aspecto bonachón. _

_El de la capa se destapó dejando ver quien era. Enseguida salí cuando vi que era Faramir. _

_-Gracias por esconderla Señor Goodriver. _

_-Ha sido un placer capitán. _

_-¿Podemos pasar al interior para hablar en privado? _

_-Como no. _

_La mujer nos indicó para más seguridad una pequeña puerta, una escalera bajaba hasta el sótano. Bajamos, la luz de las velas nos iluminaba con una luz misteriosa, a mi alrededor podía ver cántaros, garrafas, piezas de barro, comida y varios objetos. _

_-Os están buscando, os acusan de profanación. Mi hermano ya ha dado la orden de búsqueda. _

_-Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo. _

_-Lo sé. Escuchadme, mañana, al amanecer hay cambio de turno a las cinco de la madrugada, durante cinco minutos las murallas se quedan sin vigilancia, podréis escapar. _

_-A vos os acusarán de delito. _

_-Lo más seguro es que me lleven a Osgiliach o a Ithilien. No me importa. _

_Me di cuenta de que prefería estar solo que no aquí. _

_-¿Por qué… hacéis esto? _

_-Os he visto muchas veces por Ithilien, os gusta pasear por sus tranquilos bosques y escuchar el murmullo de las cascadas. _

_-Parece que me habéis espiado, y eso no es buena idea con un montaraz. _

_-No sois un montaraz… -se acercó- …sois una mujer…_

_¿Qué quiso decir con que era una mujer? No parecía haberme despreciado, al contrario, era un halago. Nunca me habían visto como una mujer, siempre como un montaraz sucio y perdido. Noté un beso en mis labios, me estaba besando y yo no le decía que no, bien podría haberle dado pero no quise, preferí seguir aquel beso. _

_-Esto no es buena idea… _

_Escuchamos de nuevo los pasos de los guardias. _

_-…yo creo en Elendil… -susurró- _

_La que me acercaba era yo, me miraba de tal forma que no podía arrebatársela de ninguna forma. Notaba sus manos en mi cuerpo, el cinturón con la espada y las dagas fue al suelo resonando, la capa, su armadura también cayó, mi ropa y la suya. _

_-¿De qué estarán hablando? –preguntó Inia al otro lado de la puerta- _

_-No te conviene hija. –dijo el padre. _

-Bajad las armas. –dijo acordándose.- ¿Cómo ha logrado encontrarme? 

-Vuestro hermano me lo dijo. 

-Mi hermano… 

Un momento, si Aragorn persigue a Gollum de nuevo, es que… ¿Por qué me vino ese pensamiento a la cabeza si estaba hablando con Faramir? …ni idea…

Nos adentramos aún más hasta llegar a las cuevas, allí me ofreció comida y cobijo, hablábamos como amigos, pues él era una persona muy afable, simpática y agradable, no como su hermano. Le hablé de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas que estuve en Gondor, de que me querían hacer su cuñada y acceder a un trono que no me correspondía a mí. 

-…Elian… debo contaros algo respecto a lo que nos concierne a todos… -se puso serio. 

-¿De qué? 

-Mordor se revuelve, los orcos entran y salen y es extraño, no me gusta nada. Creo que Sauron sigue vivo, y el anillo también…

Era por eso que Aragorn perseguía a Gollum, si no, no lo haría por gusto. 

-Entonces es cierto… desde hace tiempo presiento una presencia maligna, alguien oscuro. 

-No hay duda de que es él. 

¿Por qué Aragorn no ha querido decirme nada? Tenía que hablar con Gandalf ¿pero donde se podía encontrar? Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajal. 

-Escuchadme, debéis volver a Osgiliach, protegeros allí, o mejor, a Gondor.

-No… mi padre me envió aquí y pienso cumplir su deseo. 

-…-no quise insistir, pues sería meterme en una discusión. 

-También… pido perdón por lo que ocurrió. 

-¿Perdón de qué? Ambos quisimos y además, no ocurrió nada. 

Me sonrió ignorando lo que ocurrió. Aquello solo fue algo puntual, ni yo estaba enamorada de él ni él de mí, es más, nadie se enteró. 

Comí un poco del pan que me ofreció, estaba recién hecho y olía muy bien. Seguimos hablando pero el hecho de que el anillo había llegado de nuevo a las manos de alguien me atormentaba, yo no viví la primera guerra del anillo, pero tal como me la contaron… no quería volver a aquello, sería un suicidio para todos. 

-¿Conocéis a Gandalf, el mago gris? 

-Lo conozco, pero no se donde puede estar ahora mismo. 

-…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que él sabe donde está el anillo. 

Quizás… si iba a Rivendell podría informarme, Elrond me lo diría sin embudos. 

-¿Tenéis pensado iros ya? 

-Sí, debo encontrar a Gandalf. 

-Pero…

No escuché el pero, me fui montando sobre Luna, y debí haberle escuchado. Pues lo que quería decirme era los orcos estaban al acecho porque me habían visto entrar. Tonta de mí al no darme cuenta de ello, tuve que salir corriendo de nuevo para que no lograsen pillarme. 

Luna corría de nuevo tanto como sus patas le daban, yo no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás y hacia delante, detrás de mí toda una bandada de orcos queriendo mi carne, como los odiaba. Salí de Ithilien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo que pretendía quedarme unos días y relajarme, tendría que ser en otro lugar. Se acercaban, corrían como si huyeran de los latigazos de su amo, esquivé una de sus hachas, otra me rozó el brazo, lanzas también volaban fuera de puntería.

La yegua perdía fuerzas, me hicieron rodear la Ciénaga de los Muertos, atrayendo más orcos de los que huir, parecía que aquel no era mi día. Los orcos se iban cansando, iban quedando menos pero aún seguían los suficientes como para no poder defenderme, intentaba pensar cual era el lugar más próximo para esconderme. 

El Bosque Oscuro, ese era mi destino, un destino que quizás no lograría alcanzar, pues los orcos avanzaron con rapidez y Luna perdió su velocidad. 

…. …. ….


	3. Mi hermano

Este fic trata sobre la vida de Elian en la Tierra Media, no seáis muy duros con ella. Espero que os agrade y que disfrutéis y que me mandéis muchos reviews.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 3. Mi hermano. **

No me creía lo que mis ojos veían y lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿Un Nasgul? ¿Aquí? Se ha tenido que perder por fuerza. Echaré un vistazo. Me dirigí hacia donde había hecho volar a Gollum, no era normal que un Nasgul diera patadas en el culo ¿con tacones? Me miré el trasero…

-¿Cómo es el Nasgul, Gollum?

Gollum respondió medio dormido. Negro…, nasgul malcarado. Tener caballo blanco y…tacones….

-Me quedé peor que antes. Aunque tampoco podía fiarme de Gollum. 

Iba acercándome lentamente, para no delatar mi presencia. Me escondí entre la espesura para divisar al nasgul y atacarlo por sorpresa, pues si de verdad era un nasgul, era mi enemigo. A unos metros más cerca divisé un caballo blanco cerca de un árbol, parecía descansar, pero no vi al nasgul en cuestión.

…

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –me preguntaba a mi misma- No sé si tengo que atacarle, hablarle, luchar, conversar… pero es mi hermano, no puedo luchar con él, mi corazón no me dejaría. Pero él no sabía que yo era su hermana. … Subí a un árbol para divisarlo, aunque no vi gran cosa a parte de hierba alta y árboles. 

Ateniendo a la hierba vi un bulto negro moverse, estaba desorientada, no sabía si era él o era Gollum. Baja de ahí –dijo una voz de hombre-. Me giré y tenía una flecha apuntándome. Bajé lentamente, pues tenía miedo de la flecha. 

-No te muevas o verás la flecha dentro de tu corazón. 

-…por favor… -dije con un hilo de voz- no me lances esa flecha.

Bajó el arco, aún con la flecha puesta, con la otra mano me quitó la capucha. En verme, guardó la flecha y el arco. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –Preguntó- Notaba como una lágrima me recorría la mejilla. Es un lugar demasiado peligroso para una dama –dijo-

-Vengo en busca de un dunedain, señor. 

¿Por qué me había salido así? –pensé-

-Por aquí no hay dunedain, están en el norte. 

-Pero yo busco a uno en especial, se llama Aragorn. 

Su mirada ahora era brillaba. 

-¿Para qué queréis verle?

-Necesito darle una información muy importante. 

-Ya se la daré yo a Aragorn. 

-Necesito dársela yo a Aragorn, ¿verdad?

-Me has descubierto. Pido perdón por haberte apuntado. 

-No importa, es normal. 

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-El mensaje es de Gandalf y éste dice: "Creo haber encontrado un anillo, tengo mis dudas sobre si es el único o no. Me dirijo a Gondor para confirmar mis sospechas. De momento se encuentra en un lugar seguro. Te veré en la Atalaya de Amon Sun". Ese es el mensaje. 

-No puede ser…

-Lo es… y tengo miedo. 

-Tu mirada me dice que sabes algo más.

-Sí. Hace pocos días descansaba yo en el Paso de Rohan, cuando me encontré con un caballero gondoriano exiliado. Hizo cuestionarme mucho de donde provenía, pues no se oyen que los gondorianos se exilien. El chico me dijo que quería ser un montaraz y ver mundo y me obligó a llevarle con él hasta Bree. Allí me dijo que se encontraría con dos amigos más, pero no me dijo hacia donde partirían. Cuando Gandalf se fue aparecieron ellos dos, a lo lejos parecían gondorianos pero no lo eran. Me hicieron luchar, casi pierdo al ser tres contra uno, pues eran muy fuertes. Lo que más me preocupa es que querían el anillo. 

-¿Qué querían el anillo?

-Sí y no puedo dejar de pensar que han estado muy cerca de encontrarlo y de pensar que lo que ocurrió hace tiempo, que todo el mundo quiere olvidar, podría volver a pasar. 

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. 

-… espías de Sauron… 

Me dejé caer sobre sus brazos, no podía parar de llorar pensando en lo que pasaría. 

-Tranquila –dijo abrazándome- 

….

No la conocía de nada y sin embargo lloraba entre mis brazos. Al abrazarla sentí una presencia élfica en ella. No llores mas –dije-

-Lo siento, no podía contenerme –dijo- 

-Dime tu nombre ahora que sabes el mío. 

-Elian, el apellido no lo sé, nunca me lo he preguntado. 

-He oído hablar de ti, pero no por ese nombre, si no por el de Linda.

-Es mi apodo. 

-¿Quieres contarme tu historia? Quizá te sientas mejor. 

Se sentó en los pies del árbol, yo me senté a su lado. Sentía como si fuera muy cercana a mí. Te escucho –dije-

-Mi madre mucho antes de conocer a Arathor, tuvo una hija con un dunedain, del norte. Yo nací de esa relación prohibida. Al tener pocos años de vida, el que fue mi padre murió, quedándose mi madre conmigo, hasta entonces era feliz. Luego llegó Arathorn prometiéndole a mi madre una vida digna para una elfa como ella, pero había algo. Él no quería tenerme a mí como hija. Ella sintiéndolo mucho, me abandonó dejándome en casa de unos amigos de mi padre, mientras ella se fue con él. De esa relación –paró un momento- naciste tú, Aragorn, el que sería el heredero de Isildur. Tú tenías todos los cariños de Gilraen mientras yo me moría de asco encerrada en cuarto pequeño, sin cariño alguno por parte de mis padres adoptivos. Si es que se les puede llamar padres a eso, que te traten como un trapo sucio al que explotar. 

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. No tienes la culpa. 

-Pero sí mi padre y mi madre por abandonarte a tu suerte.

-No debes echarte la culpa de los demás, por que si no los acarreas tu también.

-Buen consejo. …Por lo que me has contado, somos hermanos de madre.

-Sí. 

-Las cosas que se aprenden… -dije a ver si le sacaba una sonrisa-

-Me alegro de haberte conocido –dijo sonriendo- resulta muy agradable hablar contigo. 

-Me imagino que te habrás encontrado frente a frente con Gandalf, él te habrá conocido y tú a él no ¿me equivoco?

-No. ¿Eres adivino?

-No, montaraz que yo sepa. Tú también lo eres –dije mirando sus prendas-

-Llevo muchos años recorriendo estas tierras sin rumbo. 

-Eso es lo malo, estás en el exilio para siempre. Tú aún puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-No se puede recuperar eso.

-En un sentido figurado. Conozco un lugar donde te aceptarían. 

-¿Rivendell? No, ya lo he pensado muchas veces. La idea me agrada pero no puedo. 

-Tal vez Lorien, El Bosque Oscuro, tengo buenos amigos allí. 

-Suena bien pero necesito la soledad para vivir. 

-Yo creo que lo que falta es la chispa que alguien puede darte. 

-¿Insinúas que me hace falta un hombre?

-O un elfo, o un enano…

Me pegó un suave golpe en el brazo cuando le dije lo del enano. Solo era una sugerencia –dije-

-O Hombre o elfo pero no enanos, no tengo nada contra ellos pero no me agradan.

-Debes conocer a muchos hombres. 

-Y tú debes de conocer a muchas amigas.

-Vale, indirecta captada. Eres muy retorcida.

-No lo sabes tú bien. Cuando has hablado de Rivendell te han brillado los ojos. 

-Sí…

-Y te vuelven a brillar. ¿Hay algo ahí de lo que no deba enterarme?

-Estoy enamorado de una bella mujer elfa, la Estrella de la Tarde la llaman en Lórien, Arwen la llamo yo. 

-¡Estás enamorado de Arwen! Eso no me lo ha contado ella. 

-¿Cómo que no te lo ha contado? ¿La conoces?

-Sí, somos muy buenas amigas. 

-Pues no me ha dicho nada, o sí, si que me ha dicho algo de ti pero no le di importancia.

-Pues sí. Ahora te hago yo la pregunta que tú me has hecho antes ¿por qué no te quedas allí, en vez de exiliarte?

-Por que aunque ellos me cuidaran como a un hijo, no pertenezco a ese lugar. Además Elrond no está muy convencido del romance entre su hija y yo.

-Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero debo irme. 

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-A Osgiliach a ver a un viejo amigo.

-¿Ves como tienes amigos?

Me sonrió montándose en su yegua. ¡Buena suerte! –dije-

-¡Buena suerte y buena caza! –Exclamó ella- ¡Namarië!

-Namarië… -susurré-

Que ocurrencias que te da la vida. Aún no me creía que fuese mi hermana. Es muy hermosa para ser un montaraz, debería tener otro destino en vez de montaraz. 


	4. La historia

Este fic trata sobre la vida de Elian en la Tierra Media, no seáis muy duros con ella. Espero que os agrade y que disfrutéis y que me mandéis muchos reviews.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 4. La historia. 

Seis días han pasado desde mi conversación con Aragorn, me ha gustado mucho su forma de ser ¿Habrá llegado ya a la Atalaya? Espero que sí… …. El tema se ha complicado, hay mucho movimiento por esta zona y no puedo hacerme pasar por nasgul por que la capa se ha hecho trizas de vieja que estaba. Llegué a un punto en que tuve que seguir a pie y dejar a Luna en un lugar seguro. 

-¿Está vuestro capitán? –pregunté-

-Quien desea verle –dijo un soldado gondoriano-

-Un montaraz. 

-¿Un montaraz? 

-Sí, y deseo verle.

-…esperad. 

Fue hacia donde estaba el capitán, le susurró algo al oído y vino hacia mí el que yo quería ver.

-¿Que hace un montaraz perdido por estas tierras? –preguntó sonriendo-

-No has cambiado nada… -dije sonriendo también-

No pudimos contener la risa ni tampoco el abrazo. 

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó-

-Sí. ¿Cómo tenéis el panorama?

-Mal, los orcos se revuelven y cada vez hay más movimiento.

-…ya me he fijado cuando he venido. 

…

Nos escondíamos entre los árboles, espiando los movimientos de los orcos. 

-Déjame ir a ver que ocurre en las puertas.

-Es demasiado peligroso para que vayas sola, llévate a tres de mis hombres. –indicó con la mano a los tres que vendrían conmigo-

-Vamos. 

Andábamos entre la espesura, ellos campo a través y yo por los árboles, para divisar, aunque no tenía tan buena vista como los elfos, sí que podía ver más lejos que los hombres.

-¿Qué ves? –susurró uno de ellos-

-Son unos trescientos, están entrando en las puertas de Mordor por grupos. Van cargados hasta los dientes.

-Sería mejor retirarnos –dijo otro-

No escuché nada y me adelanté. 

-¿No has oído las órdenes del capitán?

-Déjala, sabe lo que se hace.

Observé que un grupo no entraba, algo fallaba y mi intuición me lo estaba diciendo. 

_ (no vayas…) _ ¡¡Corred!! Todos corrimos tanto como las piernas nos daban, detrás de nosotros un manto de flechas directas hacia nosotros, suerte que estaba la caballería detrás para contraatacar y cubrirnos. … Hay que irse –dije corriendo-

-¡¡Retirada!! –gritó Faramir-

Nos escondimos en un lugar seguro, en las cuevas de una de las fuentes de Ithilien. Aquel paisaje era un sueño comparado con el paisaje desolador que Mordor ofrecía. … los demás se sentaron al llegar, yo me dirigí al capitán, pues tenía que hablar con él de un asunto que requería importancia. 

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? 

-Claro –dijo él- 

-¡Capitán, déjenos algo para nosotros! –Dijo uno de la guardia-

-Que gracioso…-dije sarcástica- 

-Ya sabes como son. 

Nos alejamos de los demás para hablar en privado, dirigiéndonos a uno de los pasadizos, entrando luego en una sala con una mesa redonda unas cuantas sillas. Me senté en una de ellas y él se sentó delante de mí. 

-Dime ¿a qué viene tanto secreto?

-Verás, he estado pensando y creo que según las noticias que me han llegado…

-Al grano, Elian.

-Creo que Sauron busca el anillo único.

-¿Sauron?

-Sí y el anillo le busca a él. Pero no me preguntes donde está por que no lo sé.

-No puede ser, el anillo se perdió hace tiempo.

-Pero ha sido hallado de nuevo. Todo se va a ir complicando Faramir.

-Si pretendes que me aleje de estas tierras, te equivocas. 

-Pero Faramir, pones en peligro sus vidas y la tuya.

-¿Y te preocupa?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Somos amigos no? Yo por lo menos eso recuerdo.

-Sí, lo siento es que estoy demasiado nervioso.

-Faramir, usa el sentido común. 

-Seguiré aquí, mi padre me encomendó proteger y espiar estas tierras y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Me ha costado mucho hacer que mi padre confíe en mí. 

-…no te haré cambiar de opinión.

-No, pero acepto el consejo.

-Prométeme que si el anillo vuelve con Sauron, te irás de aquí y protegerás a tu pueblo.

-Lo prometo. –dijo falsamente-

-No lo has prometido sinceramente. 

-No puedo prometer tal cosa.

-Faramir, te lo suplico. 

-Está bien, si pasa algo te juro que volveré y protegeré a mi pueblo. –ahora sí que lo había dicho sinceramente-

-Ahora me quedo más tranquila.

Nos quedamos hablando allí en aquella sala, incluso llegué a quedarme varios días, ayudándoles en todo lo que hiciera falta. Hasta que decidí irme. 

-Si vuelves a venir, trae mejores nuevas para mis oídos.

-Las traeré si vuelvo. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós montaraz…

………..

Mientras había ido en busca de Faramir, Aragorn y Gandalf se encontraron al poco tiempo en la Atalaya donde supuestamente habían quedado para hablar de un asunto que requería importancia.

-No sabía de la existencia de una hermana –dijo para sí Aragorn-

-Cada día se descubren cosas nuevas.

-No te hagas el filósofo –sonrió-

-Es una noche apacible…-hizo una calada en su pipa- aquí con este hermoso fuego… -sacó el humo en forma de aro- los dos sentados alrededor de tan bella llama…

-Gandalf. 

-Lo siento, me he vuelto a ir en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué decías?

-Que estoy esperando a que me cuentes detalladamente lo ocurrido con el anillo.

-…-hizo otra calada- las veces que he visitado la Comarca han sido de lo más alegres, pero ésta última… no me ha gustado demasiado. Pues encontré el que no pensaba que me iba a encontrar jamás, el anillo. Los dos sabemos de cual estamos hablando. Tenía mis dudas cuando lo vi, pero después de darle vueltas a mi cabeza y de leer manuscritos sobre él, he llegado a la terrible conclusión de que lo es y que el señor oscuro lo busca, al igual que el anillo lo busca a él.

-¿Entonces, tus sospechas son ciertas?

-Me temo que no puedo decirte otra cosa. El anillo ha sido hallado y el mal vuelve a retorcerse. Quizá Elian pueda traer nuevas de Osgiliach. 

-Podría tardar demasiado tiempo y puede que fuera tarde.

-No creo que sea demasiado tarde, el mal aún está en calma. 

-¿Qué me dices de ella ahora que ha sacado el tema?

Los dos hicieron una buena calada a sus pipas mirando en incesante fuego que les vigilaba.

-El sueño de tu madre era tener un niño y una niña, juró que el niño se parecería a su padre y que la niña se parecería a ella. Eso era lo que pensaba antes de conocer a nadie, pero lo que no sabía es que con quien iba a tener la niña iba a ser con el que no se casaría ni tendría ninguna relación. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre era una…?

-No, no he dicho nada. No creo que hubiera ningún tipo de relación con el padre de la niña, y tampoco creo que haya habido ningún roce.

-Pues ya me dirás tú como la han concebido, por que por el aire no…

Gandalf sonrió. No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es el padre, ella cree que fue un Dunedin y quiero que lo siga creyendo, al menos de momento.

-Me estás dejando hecho un lío. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien desde el aire pueda hacer tal cosa? ¡Es imposible!

Gandalf lo miró picarón.

-Gandalf, no me hagas pensar mal.

-Como has podido comprobar, ella es el vivo retrato de su madre, al igual que tú eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

-Jamás me habían dicho eso. ¿Sabes algo más de ella?

-…Lo que se cuenta. –hizo una calada más- Tuvo una desagradable niñez, a los pocos años se escapó para irse al olvido en la soledad que la atormentaba. … ha estado en muchos lugares, conoce bien la tierra media. Pero hay algo que no cuadra, existe una fecha en que no se habla de ella, es como si hubiera desaparecido. 

-¿Desaparecido?

-Sí, es tanto el tiempo que hay de una fecha a otra que no me es difícil pensar que le pudiera pasar algo malo, muy malo. 

-Me estás dejando perplejo.

-…no sé… a lo mejor son ideales míos, cosas que la mente te dice. 

-Tu mente no dice nada así por las buenas, si dices que algo pasó, es que pasó.

……….

Salí de aquel hermoso lugar para dirigirme hacia donde descansaba mi yegua, allí me encontré con un grupo de orcos que me habían visto y que me estaban esperando. Eran demasiados. No tuve otra opción que huir montada sobre Luna, cabalgando lo más veloz que ésta podía. Mientras huía los orcos me lanzaban todo tipo de objetos punzantes, algunos hacían pequeñas heridas superficiales pero hubo una que se me quedó clavaba en el muslo derecho por la parte trasera. No había tiempo de quitármelo, pues Luna cada vez estaba más cansada y los orcos parecían no tener síntomas de cansancio. ¡Mi salvación!


	5. Legolas

Este fic trata sobre la vida de Elian en la Tierra Media, no seáis muy duros con ella. Espero que os agrade y que disfrutéis y que me mandéis muchos reviews.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Capítulo 5. Legolas**

Parecía no llegar nunca al Bosque Oscuro, no era realmente mi salvación pero sí una trampa para los orcos, pues no se atreverían a entrar y a no poder salir, al contrario que yo, no tenía otra opción a elegir. O me metía y me perdía, o me mataban los orcos. No miré si los orcos me seguían a través del bosque, yo seguí cabalgando hasta que no pude más y me caí al suelo. La pierna ensangrentada aún con la daga clavaba, un dolor insoportable. Arrastrándome buscaba alguna de las plantas u hojas de los árboles que pudieran curar la herida, pero era inútil. La herida logró desmayarme y yacer en el suelo a mi suerte. 

Luna me agarró por detrás y me arrastró hasta estar resguardada por uno de los árboles, de los muchos que había allí. Cogió la tela que llevaba debajo de la montura y me tapó con ella, ésta era calentita. Del golpe de aire que la tela hizo me desperté, aún yacía en aquel suelo repleto de hojas que lo hacían más confortable, al contrario que la herida, ésta sangraba sin parar. Del cansancio que llevaba y de la comodidad que había allí me dormí, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo por el dolor de la herida. 

……….

-Mi señor, hemos divisado a una joven y a su yegua a la entrada del bosque, parece herida. –dijo un elfo conversando a Thranduil-

-Bien, traedla aquí, la cuidaremos hasta que esté lista para partir. Legolas hijo, ve con ellos.

-Sí padre. –dije obedeciéndolo-

Salí guiado por los elfos que habían visto la chica en cuestión. Estábamos bastante lejos pero llegamos a tiempo, pues somos más ligeros que los hombres. Tendida en el suelo con una tela por encima, ensangrentada y al lado de su yegua, ésta a su lado, la encontré. La yegua no parecía inmutarse a nuestra presencia. Me acerqué, observé la herida, ésta muy fea y ensangrentada al juzgar por su apariencia, llevaba varios días con ella. 

Uno de los elfos que me acompañaba cogió las riendas del caballo, el otro cogió las armas desperdigadas por el suelo, y yo cogí a la chica, ésta ligera como un elfo y tan pesada como un hombre. La llevamos delante de mi padre, él hizo darle la medicina que necesitaba era herida y que se quedara el tiempo que fuera necesario para que la chica se recuperara. 

-Padre –dije con ella en brazos- 

-Por Eru –exclamó en ver la herida- llevadla a un aposento y curadla.

-Si me disculpáis me gustaría curarla yo.

-Claro hijo, lo que desees. 

El elfo que llevaba el caballo se quedó en la entrada de palacio, el que llevaba las armas entró conmigo. Me dirigí al aposento para los invitados más cercano que encontré, la tumbé en una cama y empecé a mirar la herida con cara de preocupación. Tráeme un barreño con agua no muy caliente y unas toallas –ordené- 

-Enseguida –dijo una de las elfas que había cerca-

Mientas venía yo le iba retirando algo de ropa para poder sanarla mejor, iba mirando su rostro, éste era bello y hermoso. Ese cabello negro que le corría por los hombros con esos labios tan finos y tan elfos. ¿Era una elfa lo que veían maravillados mis ojos? No podía ser, sus orejas no eran puntiagudas, y sus rasgos élficos eran mínimos, ¿De la raza de los hombres? No se veía como ellos, pues su expresión era delicada pero fuerte a la vez. Aquí tiene –dijo ella poniendo el agua encima de la cama-

-Hantale. 

Tenía que romperle el pantalón para poder quitarle la sangre, no tenía otra opción. Éste parecía resistente, pues me costó mucho romperlo. … A medida que iba limpiando la herida sus gestos de dolor eran más frecuentes, aunque no llegara a despertarse. Cuando la tuve limpia la sané con mis conocimientos medicinales. Unas finas vendas élficas bastaron para vendar la herida y hacer que no volviera a sangrar hasta dentro de un rato.

Le quité todos los complementos que traía para que reposara cómoda en aquella confortable cama. Ahora caí, era un montaraz ¿pero qué hace un montaraz por estas tierras? No me importaba si era hombre o mujer, como juzgaban siempre los hombres. 

-Tardará en despertarse –dijo la elfa que había seguido a mi lado-

-Sí, pero cuando lo haga no sabrá qué hacer ni que decir. Dejémosla dormir. 

Salimos de la habitación, dejando que un hilo de luz entrara por la ventana y cerrando la puerta para que ningún sonido entrara y pudiera despertarla.

……….

Desperté acomodada en una cama muy confortable, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber notado las hojas que dormían en el suelo debajo de mí, nada más. Miré la pierna, ésta me dolía pero no como antes, ahora era un dolor diferente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, un apuesto elfo de larga melena rubia y de ojos azules entró, mirándome con seguridad y temor. 

-¿Habéis despertado? –dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo estáis? 

Noté que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. …Algo…rara… -respondí-

-¿Sentís el dolor de la herida?

-No como antes pero si, aun lo siento. Por favor, no me habléis de vos, me siento alejada.

-Como desees, pero trátame a mí también de tú, eso me halaga. ¿Puedo? –indicó si se podía sentar a un lado de la cama-

-Claro.

¿Se puede saber por qué no soy yo misma? –pensé- ¿Qué tiene este elfo que me hace decir cosas que no son? 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si no te importa decírmelo.

-Elian ¿y el tuyo? Si no es molestia.

-Claro que no –sonrió- Legolas, Legolas Hojaverde. Elian…-susurró- Es muy hermoso.

…Y se llama Legolas…que majo… ¿se puede saber qué piensas? –pensé-

-No me habían dicho nunca que Elian fuese hermoso –dije-

-Pues lo es, me agrada.

Le sonreí.

-Cuando te encontré debajo de aquel árbol pensé que eras una elfa que se había perdido, pero después vi que no. ¿Puedes decirme si eres elfa o humana?

-Mi historia es muy larga, no creo que tengas ganas de que te la explique.

-Me gustaría saber un poco más, a parte del nombre, de la persona a la que he curado y cuidado durante estos tres días. 

-¿Me has cuidado?

-Sí, era uno de mis deseos.

-Hantale. 

-¿Sabes elfo?

-Tancave.

Me sonrió. ¿Te importa si miro la herida? 

-No, claro que no. 

Me iba quitando la venda sin hacerme daño, suavemente y con delicadeza. Cada vez que me miraba me sonreía y también yo le sonreía a él. No podía evitarlo. 

-Parece que tiene más buena cara –dijo- 

La herida estaba limpia pero aún faltaba sanarse. Tardará tiempo en sanar –dijo volviendo a vendarla. Lo hacía con la misma suavidad y delicadeza que antes- 

-Me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo, necesito que la brisa me acaricie. 

¿Cómo había dicho eso? era imposible que yo, Elian dijera algo así, a no ser que mi lado elfo se hubiera despertado.

-Como no –me ayudó a levantarme y me cedió el brazo para pasear- Quizá antes quieras cambiarte de ropa. 

-Me agradaría pero no llevo otra. 

-No te preocupes. 

Pidió que trajeran un vestido. … Cuando estés lista entro y seguimos nuestro paseo –dijo saliendo de la habitación- 

El vestido que me habían traído era precioso, jamás había visto algo semejante. Me quité la ropa pero cuando estaba casi desnuda dos elfas entraron, me dijeron que un baño me estaba esperando. Que les iba a decir, y también me apetecía bañarme. … Me di aquel baño tan relajante y me puse el vestido, este me marcaba la figura. No me acordaba de que tuviera tan buen cuerpo. El escote de dicho vestido era recto pero dejaba ver algo de pecho, cogido con unos finos tirantes, todo él de color amarillo muy claro. La parte inferior del vestido se dejaba caer por le encaje de la parte superior. 

Legolas se quedó maravillado cuando entró y me vio reflejada en el espejo. Las elfas me habían peinado como una de ellas, ahora mi cabello era suave y brillante con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. No podía apartar su mirada del espejo. El vestido traía consigo unas sandalias élficas muy monas y muy cómodas. 

-¿Me acompañas ahora? –preguntó cediéndome de nuevo el brazo-

No podía dejar de mirarle y de sonreírle. Antes de salir, quiero que mi padre tan hermosa mujer –dijo-

Me llevó hacia su padre, éste estaba practicando el tiro con arco en una explanada no muy lejana a palacio. 

-Padre –dijo-

El señor élfico se giró, quedándose maravillado al verme. 

-¿Ésta es la chica? –preguntó sonriendo-

-Sí. 

-Pero si brilla como el sol en el alba. 

Mi mirada le respondió con un gracias.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque, volveremos para la hora de cenar –dijo-

-Bien, pero tened cuidado. 

-Sí. 

…

Andábamos sin rumbo fijo, conversábamos de temas que nos gustaban y temas que no, hasta que me preguntó lo que yo no quería responderle. 

Paramos en un bonito lago rodeado de la vegetación.

-¿Sois un montaraz, verdad?

-Sí. Tu siguiente pregunta es si soy de la raza de los elfos o de la raza de los hombres –vi eso en sus ojos- Pues soy elfa y hombre. 

-Solo conozco a un montaraz que sea elfo y hombre. 

-Aragorn –dije para mí-

-Sí, Aragorn ¿lo conoces?

-Es mi hermano. 

Se quedó perplejo. No puede ser que delante de mis ojos tenga a la Hija de Gilraen. 

Bajé la mirada sonriendo. Él hizo una pequeña reverencia. 

-No hagas eso –dije riendo- no me agradan las reverencias.

-Debo hacerla si es necesario, se ha oído hablar mucho de la Hija de Gilraen, pero nunca de Elian.

-Pues el nombre me ha llevado a muy mala fama. 

-¿Te importaría contarme tu historia, si lo deseas?

Le conté lo mismo que le había contado a Aragorn, solo que ahora era diferente, Aragorn me miraba entristecido, en cambio él me miraba alegre. 

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –pregunté riendo-

-No me río, pero tus ojos muestran el sufrimiento del pasado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no sigo sufriendo?

-Que…, eres más feliz de lo que crees. 

-Creo que la felicidad que hay ahora es por estar protegida, cuando vuelva a salir a la luz todo volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Yo creo que no.

-¿No?

Sonreía mientras sus labios susurraban un no acercándose lentamente a los míos, dándome un beso del que no olvidaré nunca, me besaba con tanta dulzura que me era imposible dejar de besarle. Me cogía mis manos con la suyas, pegándoselas a su pecho haciendo que yo me arrapara a él. Sentía mi corazón latir acelerado, no podía controlar mis emociones, nunca había sentido nada parecido. 

A medida que se iba separando su mirada se iba clavando más y más en mi interior. Jamás había sentido algo igual –dije-

-Yo tampoco –dijo suspirando-

-Tus mejillas han subido de color. –dijo sonriendo-

-Las tuyas llevan todo el tiempo sonrojadas. 

No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero la noche se nos venía encima. Aceleramos el paso para llegar bien a la mesa. Reíamos como niños mientras corríamos bosque a través. Llegué cansada a la entrada de palacio, él en cambio venía como si nada. Al llegar a la mesa observamos que teníamos dos sillas reservadas al lado de Thranduil. 

Legolas me apartó la silla para que me sentara a su izquierda, a su derecha y haciendo esquina estaba sentado Thranduil. Gracias –dije sentándome- 

-Siento llegar tarde, padre.

-No importa hijo, ya eres lo bastante mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones. 

-Me alegro de oírte decir eso. 

-Además creo que tú y … -se quedó- 

-Elian se llama –dijo él- 

-…y Elian hacéis buena pareja. ¿Elian? 

-Ay no –dije para mí- 

Se levantó y me hizo una reverencia delante de todos los elfos presentes. Que le iba a decir, que no lo hiciera, no podía hacer eso. 

-No puede ser que vea a la Hija de Gilraen, mis ojos están maravillados.

Todos los demás elfos cuchicheaban sobre mi presencia. 

-Padre, no debería decirte esto pero…

-Si me vas a decir que es un montaraz, ya lo sé –le dijo al oído-

-¿Lo sabías? 

-Claro, los señores elfos lo sabemos. 

Los dos nos miramos y sonreímos. Sin decir nada más saboreamos aquellos sabrosos platos, exquisitos a cualquier paladar, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tan suculenta guarnición. 

-¡Que traigan más vino por favor! –Exclamó Thranduil- Hijo bebe, te sentará bien. 

-No me entra nada más. ¿Quieres vino? –me preguntó-

-No, no me gusta su sabor. 

-¿Deseas algo que agrade a tu boca?

-Ahora mismo nada. 

Su mano me acariciaba la mía debajo de la mesa. Si hubiera podido le hubiera pedido un beso en señal de respuesta a tan galante pregunta, pero no debía delante de su padre y menos delante de los demás. 

-Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo. –Me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia las habitaciones- 

Entramos en lo que era su aposento, éste casi igual que el mío pero con un toque especial. Abrió la puerta de un balcón y salió, me invitó a entrar en él.

-Pasa, no tengas miedo. 

Al salir me cogió mis manos y miró hacia arriba, yo seguida de él miré. Encima de nosotros un manto enorme de estrellas que nos contemplaban. Podía divisar formas, pero sin saber muy bien que eran. 

-Aquella es Eru, la que más brilla –dijo- siempre está aquí conmigo. 

Dicho esto me abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos me cubrieron de calor y seguridad. 

-Obsérvalas bien –susurró- pues hay pocas noches que se puedan ver tantas. 

-Legolas… -dije-

No dio tiempo a continuar la frase, pues sus labios de nuevo besaron los míos. Un beso dulce y suave con un pequeño toque de pasión. Tenía la impresión que era la primera chica a la que besaba. 

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Me gustaría que me enseñaras el tiro con arco. 

-Tienes miedo de que una flecha te atraviese ¿verdad? 

-Sí…

--Yo te enseñare a lo que deseas. 

-Gracias. 

-No tienes que darme las gracias por eso, me agrada enseñar mis conocimientos a alguien si para éste resulta beneficioso.

Le sonreí entrando en la habitación junto a él. Legolas –dije- no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto.

-¿A que viene eso ahora? 

-Pues que tú eres un elfo, vives con tu familia y donde te gusta. No eres digno de estar con un montaraz, viviendo de aquí para allá. 

-No me importa que seas un montaraz o no. Al contrario, no tengo nada en contra de las elfas pero me atraen, son demasiado finas para mi gusto. 

-Pero ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú cuando me vaya?

-Esperarte hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos.

-Me halagas escuchando esas palabras, pero la espera puede ser muy larga.

-Además puedo irme contigo si lo deseo. 

-No te puedo pedir eso. Es que no te dejaría venir, tú aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, tu familia, tus amigos, tu bosque. Conmigo no tendrías nada.

-No tendría nada pero te tendría a ti, además, siempre puedo aprender.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy dejar de pensar en lo que hay fuera mientras esté contigo, en este bosque que me protege. 

-Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar. 

-Eres un elfo muy diferente a todos los que he conocido, tienes algo de la raza de los hombres, si más no parecido a ellos.

-Eso dice mi padre. Cuando era pequeño me decía, tú no necesitas a ninguna elfa, necesitas a una mujer que tenga carácter y que sea independiente. Y mira, el destino me ha llevado a ti.

Lo abracé sin más contemplaciones, deseaba darle un abrazo. En el fondo quería que viniera conmigo pero no podía pedírselo, era demasiado. 


	6. La boda

Capítulo 6. Boda.

Me encantaría poder despertarme y verla a mi lado, abrazarla y besarla cada mañana. He perdido la noción del tiempo desde que ella está aquí. Es una chica impresionante y después de la charla de anoche la deseo aún más que el primer día que la vi. Hoy voy a enseñarle a tirar con el arco, parece mentira que nadie le haya enseñado tan bonito arte, aunque quizá el elegido sea yo para enseñarle. 

-Alassea Ree –dijo entrando en mi habitación-

-Alassea Ree Elian –dije sonriendo-

-Yo ya estoy preparada. 

-Yo también, solo estaba cogiendo algunas flechas y mi arco.

Antes de salir hice que entrara para darle un dulce beso en sus labios, ella me lo agradeció dándome otro. Vamos. 

….

-Coge el arco con fuerza –dije- La flecha siempre tiene que estar en medio y perpendicular –me acerqué lo más que podía a su cuerpo, cogí su mano e hice que fuera ella quien la lanzara- apunta bien al punto que hay en el árbol y cuando estés lista lanza. 

No acertó pero si estuvo cerca, cuando me pegaba a su cuerpo ella se sonrojaba. Coloca bien los pies –decía- fíjate bien en el punto…

Ahora si que acertó. ¡Bien! –exclamé- 

-Te enseña uno de los elfos que tiene mejor puntería –dijo mi padre- ¿te atreves a un duelo? 

-Pero padre –protesté- solo ha acertado una de dos que ha lanzado.

-Entonces tiene el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de ganar. 

-No lo veo justo, tu experiencia me supera incluso a mí. 

-Tranquilo, solo será un simple juego de niños.

-¿Te ves capaz? –pregunté-

-Lo intentaré. 

Le coloqué el carcaj una docena de flechas en la espalda, mi padre ya lo llevaba pues cada mañana venía a hacer prácticas de tiro. Mi padre observó como la miraba y como me miraba ella a mí, tal fue su respuesta que me quedé parado. 

-Daros un beso, si lo estáis deseando. –dijo sonriendo-

No podía rechazar tal oferta, nos besamos sin temor a que él nos viera. 

-Primero a veinte pasos –dije haciendo de árbitro-

Desde la diana contaron los dos veinte pasos hacia atrás, se pusieron en posición… ¡Lanzad! –exclamé-. Los dos lanzaron. 

-Muy buena esa –dijo padre sonriendo al ver que Elian no había fallado-

-Gracias. 

Me miró y le sonreí. 

-Ahora veinticinco pasos. 

Se alejaron más y lanzaron, tampoco fallaron. 

-Treinta pasos. 

Ahora si que había desventaja, pues Elian le costaba mucho ver de lejos, no por que estuviera medio ciega si no por que no tenía la vida de elfo y el centro de la diana se difuminaba duplicándose, claro que era factor de sus ojos. No se le escapaba una, dijo, los dos tienen que juntarse en el medio.

Lanzaron, y ninguno falló. Y eso que mi padre tenía todo el as de ganar. 

-¿Cómo has acertado? –preguntó él-

-Desde esta distancia veo dos puntos negros separados a la misma distancia, si mentalmente me imagino el centro de estos dos, veo el centro de la diana, el punto el cual debo acertar. 

-Muy hábil, si señor. Una mujer con recursos, me agrada. Legolas, has acertado. 

Después de decir eso se fue tan contento a hacer no se que. 

-Parece que le he caído bien –dijo-

-Eso parece. Tengo que comunicarte algo que no te va a gustar. 

-Dime pues.

-Ayer por la noche me comunicaron que tu traje se había descosido completamente y que no podían hacer nada para arreglarlo.

-…bueno ya conseguiré otro, ya tenía muchos años. 

-Por eso he mandado hacer otro, más resistente y mejor.

-¿Si? ¿Has dicho eso?

-Sí, será un traje de montaraz pero al estilo élfico.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó abrazándome- 

Esas eran nuestras mañanas. Por las tardes nos íbamos a pasear por diferentes zonas del bosque. Le fascinaba que le fuera contando los diversos tipos de árboles que había, los animales que por allí vivían, contemplar paisajes insólitos. Y parecía que la flora se alegraba de verla, incluso algunos pájaros posaban sobre sus dedos cantándole alguna canción. Era preciosa cuando miraba fascinada tal belleza, pero más preciosa era cuando me miraba y me sonreía por la felicidad que sobresalía por sus ojos, que me llegaba hasta muy dentro de mí. 

…

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde –dije corriendo hasta llegar a la gran mesa- 

La llevaba de la mano. 

-Espera que tú corres mucho –decía- y yo no sé correr con estos zapatos. 

Llegamos a la mesa, como cada día le aparté la silla para que se sentara. 

-Volvemos a llegar tarde y lo sentimos –dije- 

-No te preocupes por nada –dijo padre a punto de comer- por cierto ¿para cuando es la boda?

-¿Boda? –Preguntamos los dos a la vez-

-Lleváis casi seis meses juntos, quizá sea hora de pasar a algo más serio. 

-Bueno eso sí pero boda aún no. 

-Pues yo os había ordenado un gran banquete para mañana, pues hacéis 180 días y me gustaría celebrarlo. 

-Pero no se puede celebrar una boda de un día para otro.

-Si dices eso es por que lo estás deseando.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella-

-No te lo quería decir pero sí, lo deseo.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a unos metros alejados de la mesa. 

-¿Pero y si nuestra relación no va a más? 

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por que aunque nos casemos, yo me tendré que ir. Me obligas a quedarme o a venirte conmigo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Ya lo hablamos anoche, te expondría a todo tipo de peligros. 

-Yo prefiero aprovechar el tiempo que esté aquí.

-Yo también, pero no podría parar de pensar en que tengo un marido que me espera en el Bosque Oscuro sin saber cuando voy a volverle a ver.

-Y yo te esperaré a que vuelvas para estar juntos. 

-…no hay manera. 

-Si lo estás deseando. 

-Sí pero acarrea muchos problemas. 

-Si te refieres a tu hermano y a tus amigos no hay problema, volveremos a hacer otra boda en que estén todos. 

-Que cabezones que sois los elfos.

-Mucho.

-Está bien, pero vas a tener que desesperarte cuando me vaya.

-De acuerdo. 

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a mi padre, éste estaba deseando oír la respuesta. ¿Y bien? –preguntó-

-Aceptamos –dije-

-¡Atención! –exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡Mi hijo y heredero se casa! 

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras de ésta manera –dije sonrojándome-

Elian se puso a reír. 

-¿De que te ríes?

-De ti. 

La risa que tenía era dulce y fresca como una primavera, no la había visto reír así antes. Poco a poco la risa se enganchó, haciendo reír a todos los de la mesa. Nos reíamos sin saber por qué. 

….

Aquella noche no podía dormir, me casaría así de un día para otro, como si eso fuera normal. Claro que mi padre lo que quería era verme feliz, y desde que ella entró lo soy más que nunca. Dos elfas y mi padre entraron en la habitación de Elian con una caja enorme, yo les seguí cuidadoso para no delatarme. 

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó-

-Sí –respondió- 

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, yo después la volví a abrir para sacar la cabeza y observar.

-¿Qué traéis señor? 

-No me llames señor, llámame, si no te importa, padre.

Ella sonrió. ¿Padre? Debía estar borracho, no deja que nadie le diga eso excepto yo. A no ser que le cayera lo suficientemente bien como para que aceptara el llamarle así.

-Querría que mañana llevaras el vestido que llevó mi esposa el día de su boda. 

-Pero no puedo llevar eso, es algo muy personal. 

-Por ello deseo que lo lleves puesto. 

-Si hay algo que he aprendido aquí es que los elfos son muy cabezotas. –dijo sonriendo-

-Eso es que sí. 

Inmediatamente abrió la caja apoyada en la cama, dentro había un vestido de novia precioso, élfico hasta el ultimo detalle. 

-Es precioso –susurró mirándolo con atención-

-Mi esposa estaba radiante el día que se lo puso, por eso deseo que Legolas te vea radiante el día de vuestra boda. 

-No sé que decir. 

-No digas nada mujer, solo pruébatelo. 

Padre se salió pillándome a mí esperando a ver que pasaba en el pasillo mientras las dos elfas se quedaron con ella. 

-Hijo, hazla feliz y cuídala –dijo- no se encuentra a una chica de éstas características. 

-Estoy orgulloso de ti papá –dije abrazándolo- 

-Yo me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre –dijo abrazándome- 

…

-Ya puede entrar señor –dijo una elfa abriendo la puerta para que pasara- 

Él me obligó a entrar a mí también. Sin palabras y maravillados mis ojos al ver tal belleza delante de mí, no podía creérmelo, parecía que estaba viendo a una señora élfica de tal belleza que no hay primavera que se pueda comparar. 

El vestido le hacía mejor figura que el otro que llevaba, su pecho era más marcado pues el escote dejaba ver parte de él, cogido con unos tirantes bordados que se unían detrás. La parte inferior bordada hasta el último hilo, dejaba caer haciendo vuelo y forma a su cuerpo, largo. Los brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mangas que empezaban más o menos en la mitad del antebrazo y llegando a la mitad del brazo. Todo él blanco y radiante. 

-Es como ver a tu madre –susurró padre-

-Yo no veo a mi madre, la veo a ella –dije- 

Ella no podía parar de sonreír, me miraba y se miraba su reflejo en el espejo, éste no era capaz de reflejar la belleza que delante tenía. 

Salí de la habitación con su imagen clavada en mi mente, no podía quitármela. Ninguno de los pudimos dormir esa noche, y si dormimos fueron pocas horas. 

….

Los elfos se habían turnado durante la noche para dejarlo todo listo y preparado para el día que se avecinaba. Al despertarme me encontré con dos elfos en mi habitación que esperaban para ayudarme con mi ropa. Se lo agradecí y me ayudaron a vestirme. 

El traje era élfico, con una camisa veis como exterior de cuello alto como las que se ponen para las bodas. Hace mucho tiempo que no se celebran bodas, tal vez por que los tiempos que corren no son los propicios para tales eventos. El pantalón era de color veis, a conjunto con los zapatos, élficos sin duda. 

Me cepillé el cabello, lavado la noche anterior, los elfos me ayudaron a hacerme de nuevo la trenza. Mientras me cepillaban el cabello yo me iba desabrochando dos botones de la camisa para dejar ver el colgante que Elian me regaló hace meses, la Lágrima de Gilraen, así lo llama. 

______________________________________________________________________

Paramos para descansar en uno de los bancos de piedra que hay perdidos en el bosque, justo delante de nosotros una pequeña fuente de agua nos miraba. 

-Es precioso el colgante que llevas. –dije acariciándolo-

-Son dos escudos de oro superpuestos e inversos, el superior lleva incrustado un diamante en forma de corazón, el inferior lleva otro diamante en forma de rombo. A los laterales lleva unas plumas bañadas en oro. Mi madre me lo regaló antes de morir, yo lo llevo siempre debajo de la ropa para que nadie me lo pueda quitar. 

-Haces bien –susurré- tal preciosidad no es digna de enseñarla si no es necesario.

Al decir esas palabras se lo quitó, cogió mi mano y lo dejó sobre ésta. Estaba frío. 

-Acepta esto para que si un día de estos no me ves, que me recuerdes.

-No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado.

-Contigo estará más seguro que conmigo. Acéptalo como un regalo.

Apartó a un lado mi pelo y me puso el colgante, después me desabrochó los primeros botones para que se viera. Tú lo llevas mejor que yo –dijo- 

No sabía que decir así que la abracé. Me acordaré de ti siempre –dije-. Ahora si que había una razón para besarla como muchas veces había deseado y no encontraba la ocasión. Un beso dulce y romántico que nos llevó a lo que yo no me esperaba, contemplar y descubrir su cuerpo, besándola y acariciándola en lo más profundo de su ser. 

______________________________________________________________________

-Que bonito recuerdo –dije para mí- 

…

Ella se vestía en su habitación ayudada por elfas. No tenía nervios pero sí temor por si no salía como ella soñaba, su sueño era llegar a ser un día un ama de casa empedernida, cuidar a sus hijos y a su marido con amor y cariño y abrazar a su marido cada vez que le veía llegar de su trabajo. Eso era lo que sus ojos me mostraban, deseaba ser una mujer normal. 

No quería peinarse como una elfa si no como ella misma, se dejó el cabello suelto con unos finos mechones de pelo que se iban separando desde el lateral izquierdo. Una elfa sujetaba una cajita llena pincitas blancas, Elian mientras se iba cogiendo mechones de pelo, colocando en ellos las pinzas. Cuando acabó no parecía ella, ahora sí que era una elfa de verdad, el peinado y el recogido que llevaba era precioso y una novedad entre las elfas que le agradó su arte de peinarse y de cepillarse. 

Ya estaba preparada para salir del brazo de mi padre, yo la esperaba en un hermoso altar en una explanada que el bosque ofrecía. No podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara al verla avanzar por el sendero imaginario que había entre las dos filas de sillas centrales. Todos los elfos presentes se levantaron al ver tal belleza, llevando esos zapatos que tanto le gustan y que mandó hacer a su gusto. Algo que no se veía mucho por allí, alto de tacón fino y puntiagudo por la punta. Seguro que sería la moda entre las elfas, pues tenía muchas amigas allí con las que conversaba. 

Cuando la tuve a mi lado no pude contenerme a cogerle la mano, con la otra sujetaba un precioso ramo de orquídeas tipo Delfinium, son lilas y blancas las habían ido a buscar expresamente. Allí estaba radiante y sonrojada, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo. Nos casaba uno de los elfos más veterano del Bosque Oscuro, él se ofreció para la ocasión. Me hubiera gustado que mi madre hubiera estado aquí, para ver me y para verla a ella, al igual que ver la cada de felicidad de mi padre. 

El acontecimiento no se alargó, pues los dos queríamos que no se alargase, ya que no nos agradaba. Mi padre colocó los anillos en un pequeño cojín bordado a mano sujetado por el veterano, con su mirada me indicó que cogiera el que era el suyo. Éste era de oro con su nombre gravado en élfico, se lo coloqué con la frase oportuna. 

-Elian, acepta este anillo en señal de mi cariño y de mis sentimientos hacia ti. 

Ella hizo lo mismo, cogió el mío, éste igual pero con mi nombre. Legolas, acepta este anillo en señal de mi cariño y de mis sentimientos hacia ti. –dijo-. Lo que más ansiaba, había llegado el momento de besarla, pero no debía ser un beso cualquiera, si no uno que recordara para siempre junto a éste día tan feliz. 

La besé como ella a mí, entre los mutuos deseos, el beso que nos desearía el uno al otro durante el resto de nuestras vidas y recordarlo junto a muchos y bonitos recuerdos más. 

Mi padre no podía aguantar la felicidad que aguantaba, tal era que las lágrimas le iban rozando sus mejillas, lentamente. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, verme junto a una mujer felizmente unido a ella. 

…

Después de la boda continuamos con lo que sería la continuación de nuestro día, comiendo, saboreando sabrosos manjares y bebiendo lo mejor que teníamos para la ocasión. Risas, miradas, roces… todo valía entre nosotros para mostrarnos una sonrisa. Aunque quizá lo que nosotros esperábamos era la noche, nuestra noche. 

La llevé con los ojos cerrados a la que ahora era nuestra habitación, sin duda más grande que la que teníamos antes. Todo estaba preparado para la ocasión, los elfos habían pensado en todo. Ella quería decirme algo pero no la dejé, mis labios deseaban los suyos, mi corazón deseaba sentirla. Mientras la besaba nos íbamos quitando la ropa mutuamente, ella me desabrochaba la camisa con sus suaves manos, yo le iba desabrochando el vestido. La iba empujando hacia atrás, para dejarnos caer sobre la cama amplia y cómoda. Subíamos sin separar nuestros labios hasta tocar la almohada y acomodarnos. Aquel momento había que hacerlo duradero y tranquilo, pues teníamos toda la noche para sentir nuestros cuerpos. 

Sus manos iban desabrochando el pantalón, sus labios aun besaban los míos más pausadamente y mis manos le quitaban suavemente la ropa interior. Por primera vez veía sus pechos, éstos redondos y perfectos, no podía aguantar la tentación de besarlos y acariciarlos. Ella se perdió en mi cuello, lo besaba con dulzura para luego irse de nuevo a mis labios. Su miel regalimaba por mis labios, su pecho rozaba y acariciaba el mío y mi cuerpo dentro del suyo. Nos íbamos cambiando para sentir el placer que aquella noche nos ofrecía. Éste nos hacía susurrar nuestros nombres, sentir nuestros besos más intensos, las caricias más placenteras, alternando algún que otro gemido y suspiro. 


	7. Hobbiters

Este fic trata sobre la vida de Elian en la Tierra Media, no seáis muy duros con ella. Espero que os agrade y que disfrutéis y que me mandéis muchos reviews.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Capítulo 7. Hobbiters**

Después de pasar una preciosa luna de miel en el bosque y de adentrarme más en el mundo de los elfos, volví otra vez con mi vida, la que había dejado antes de entrar en el Bosque Oscuro. Suerte que decidí entrar si no, no me lo hubiera perdonado en mi vida. Quizá la despedida fue lo más difícil de aguantar, por él y por mí. 

______________________________________________________________________

Me despedía del que ahora era mi esposo en la entrada del bosque, y de todos los elfos que esperaban detrás de Thranduil. 

-En la bolsa llevas Lembas para que no pases hambre por tu largo camino. –Dijo él- También llevas un frasco con agua que la conservará fresca como la de su nacimiento. –lo puso a un lateral de la yegua. 

-Volveré lo antes posible –dije-

-Esperaré ansioso tu llegada, esposa mía.

Seguido de estas palabras nos abrazamos, después me dirigí a Thranduil para abrazarle también. Cuídate –dijo-. 

-Lo haré, cuida de Legolas mientras yo no pueda hacerlo –dije-

-Eso está hecho. 

Me dirigí también a los demás elfos para decirles, Gracias por haberme acogido también en vuestro hogar, por haberme dado vuestro pan cuando lo he necesitado y gracias por haberme hecho el mejor regalo. Los elfos me aplaudieron, siendo para mí como un gran abrazo. Volví a hablar con Legolas, ahora sí para despedirme. 

-Te quiero –dije dándole un dulce beso de despedida- 

-Nai Eru varyuva le* -dijo besándome él a mi con alguna que otra lágrima de por medio- … Entula rato*.

Las lágrimas también se me caían, no podía contenerlas. Subí al caballo sin dejar de mirarle. Namarië Luna –dijo-. Ella también se despidió haciendo un si con la cabeza. 

Desaparecí entre los árboles. ¡Tenna rato*! –exclamé-

______________________________________________________________________

Eso fue lo que pasó en aquel bosque, la que era mi casa. Ahora me dirigía a Rivendell, pues algo me decía que tenía que ir allí. Iba por una carretera que me conduciría directamente hasta mi destino, incluso debía pasar por un camino perdido entre las Montañas Nubladas.

Mi intención era hablar con Arwen sobre el tema que me dijo Aragorn, que no debía hacerlo, y sobre mí. Pero no pude, Gandalf buscaba un acompañante para su siguiente aventura, y por pura casualidad llegué yo.

Gandalf y Arwen conversaban en el frescor de la mañana del día siguiente a mi partida en el bosque.

-Gandalf si lo que necesitas es un ayudante, estoy yo. –dijo Arwen-

-Pero no debo pedirte tal favor, pues no me lo perdonaría si te ocurriera algo. 

-¿Quién es el que se acerca por allí? –Preguntó fijando la vista en mí- Es Elian. 

-¿Elian? 

-Sí, pero es diferente. Su vestimenta es élfica, al igual que la expresión de felicidad que su cara posee. También su cabello es largo y fino, no engreñado como antes.

-Algo le ha debido ocurrir. 

Llegué con sus miradas sobre mí, me miraban perplejos. Desmonté de la yegua y les saludé como un elfo. Ayia, Arwen, Gandalf. 

-¿A que viene tanto respeto, montaraz? –preguntó Arwen sonriendo-

-Cosas de la vida que te ocurren de un día para otro –dije filosófica-

-Ésta no es la chica que conocemos –dijo Gandalf-

Elrond apareció detrás de mis dos amigos para saludarme. Ayia Elian ¿Manen natye?*

-Alassea Ree*, Elrond. –Saludé- Recuerdos del señor del Bosque Oscuro. 

-Los agradezco. 

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre para que hables así? –preguntó ella-

-Nada –dije sonriendo-

-Nada, no. Tu sonrisa lo dice todo. 

-Elian –dijo Gandalf- ¿te importaría acompañarme a la Comarca?

-¿A la Comarca? ¿Qué hay allí?

Su mirada me contestó. De acuerdo ¿Cuándo salimos?

-En cuanto le cuentes a Arwen tu historia.

-Sí, cuenta, que me muero de ganas. 

-Ese peinado, si no recuerdo mal, es hecho por los elfos del Bosque Oscuro. –Dijo Elrond-

-En efecto –dije- En los siete meses que he estado en aquel lugar, me han ocurrido cosas que soñaba cuando era niña y que las he soñado.

-Ves al grano… -dijo ella-

-¿Os suena el nombre de Legolas Hoja verde? El hijo de Thranduil.

-Sí, como no me va a sonar. –Dijo Arwen-

-Pues me he casado con él. 

-No me lo creo. 

-Compruébalo tú misma –dije enseñándole el anillo-

Se quedó sin palabras al ver tal anillo. ¿Ahora me crees?

-Sí. 

-Vaya, vaya… El montaraz más peligroso de la Tierra Media se ha casado con el elfo que mejor puntería tiene –dijo Gandalf-

-Me alegro por ti –dijo Arwen abrazándome- ahora vete con Gandalf, ya me contarás la boda. 

Gandalf ya había montado en su caballo, yo volví a montar de nuevo en Luna, ésta ya descansada de un viaje con pocas paradas. Me despedí de ellos y me fui detrás de Gandalf, éste a paso ligero.

Los dos teníamos la misma sensación, alguna presencia maligna se apreciaba, pero no tuvimos problemas siguiendo la Carretera Este- Oeste. Ésta es la más recta para llegar a la Comarca, además pasa por Hobbiters, y siempre está muy tranquila. 

Conseguimos llegar sin apenas problemas, jamás había seguido más allá de Bree, iba mirando cada matorral con los cinco sentidos puestos. No me fiaba de nadie. Desmontamos en la casa en cuestión, si es que se le puede llamar casa. Gandalf llamó a la puerta pero no abrió a nadie, probó otra vez sin suerte. 

-¿Seguro que hay alguien? –pregunté-

-Sí, lo que pasa que es muy temeroso. 

-Ya veo ya. 

La puerta se abrió despacio y una figura pequeña detrás de ésta sacaba la cabeza mirando quien era. La sorpresa fue la expresión de su cara al ver a Gandalf y el temor al verme a mí, tapada completamente con la capa élfica y con pinta de montaraz.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Gandalf- es amigo mío.

-Si es amigo tuyo… -dijo- pase… 

-Gracias –dije agachándome- 

La casita, como yo la llamo, era acogedora pero no para mi gusto. Nos ofreció comida y bebida pero no habíamos venido a comer ni a beber, precisamente. 

-¿Está a buen recaudo? –Preguntó Gandalf-

-Si, esta en el sobre, encima de la alacena, donde tú lo dejaste.

-Bien…

-Perdonad señor, pero me gustaría que se quitara la capucha.

Me la quité y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que no era un señor, si no una montaraz. Lo siento –se disculpó- 

-No te preocupes, Frodo Bolsón. 

-¿Sabe mi nombre? 

-Poco más se de ti. 

-Atened –dijo Gandalf delante del fuego- 

Los dos nos acercamos al fuego, dejó caer el anillo a las cenizas ardientes en la llama viva, pocos segundos después lo cogió con las tenazas y lo dejó caer sobre la mano de Frodo, temeroso. Está frío –dijo- ¿Puedes ver algo?

-No, nada… espera…

Las sospechas de Gandalf eran ciertas, perpleja me quedé cuando vi que las letras revivían al fuego ardiente. 

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó el hobbit-

-Gandalf no debemos pronunciar esas palabras aquí –dije-

-No debemos, pero si te lo puedo decir en la lengua común. 

"Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos debajo del cielo, 

Siete para los Señores Enanos en sus cavernas, 

Nueve para los Hombre Mortales que morirán, 

Uno para el Señor Oscuro en su oscuro trono, 

allí donde la Tierra de Mórdor se extiende la sombra. 

Un anillo para mandarlos a todos, 

un anillo para encontrarlos, un anillo para reunirlos, 

y en las Tinieblas tenerlos a todos atados".

No quería ni escuchar esas palabras, las odiaba. 

-Debes ponerte en camino, Frodo. Pues una sombra te persigue. 

Los dos notamos de nuevo la presencia maligna, tenía la mano en la espada, ahora en mi cintura y miraba con recelo el paisaje que la ventana me ofrecía. 

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Frodo-

-Están cerca –dije- Debemos partir cuanto antes.

-Pero ¿no puedo hacer esto solo?

-Yo te acompañaré. 

-Y él también –dijo Gandalf con Sam Gamgee cogido con su mano-

-¡Sam! –exclamó Frodo-

-Señor, solo había oído murmullos, no espiaba, os lo juro. –dijo atemorizado-

-Irás con él, si no, no respondo de mí –dijo Gandalf guiñándome el ojo-

-Sssssí, señor, lo que usted mande.

-Preparad vuestras mochilas.

Los dos preparando sus mochilas en sus respectivas casitas. 

-Llévalos al Poney Pisador –dijo- Si no me equivoco allí estará tú ya sabes quién. 

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado tú también, son muchos los peligros que debes enfrentarte.

-Lo mismo te digo Gandalf. ¿Por cierto, hacia donde te diriges?

-Voy a pedir consejo al decano de mi orden, es sabio y sabrá las respuestas a mis preguntas.

-Mi instinto me dice que algo malo puede sucederte, pero no puedo hacer nada más que avisarte.

-Y te lo agradezco. 

-Ya estamos –dijeron los dos-

-Andando –dije volviéndome a poner la capa- 

Gandalf se perdió entre la niebla matinal que corría. Yo acompañaba a los dos hobbits, Frodo y Sam, iban detrás de mí murmurando muy bajito ¿Qué se creen que no les oigo? Si algo de elfo tengo es el sentido auditivo. 

-Perdonad señora, pero ¿qué hace un montaraz por estas tierras?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo… -dije para mí- me han encomendado la misión de protegeros y así lo haré. Y no me llames señora, no soy tan longeva. 

-Si no es molestia ¿podéis decirme la edad que poseéis? 

-Os sorprendería la edad que poseo a juzgar por el físico. –dije mientras andaba al lado de Luna, pues montada iba más rápido que ellos y no me interesaba- 95 años.

-¿Noventa y cinco? 

Me giré y me quité la capucha. ¡Pero si no podéis tener más de veinte!

-Ya os he avisado, pero no me habéis hecho caso. 

Aceleré el paso, ellos me siguieron sin problemas. ¿Os puedo hacer otra pregunta? –preguntó- 

-Depende de cual sea os responderé o no.

-¿Estáis esposada o mis ojos me engañan al ver tan hermoso anillo? 

-Estoy esposada como vos lo llamáis. 

-¿Cómo lo diría vos? –dijo más abierto-

-Casada

-También es un bonito sinónimo. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Un príncipe elfo, Legolas es su nombre.

-¿Legolas? ¿Del Bosque Oscuro?

-Exacto. 

-Entonces vos sois una princesa montaraz.

-Si lo llamáis así… puede. 

Dos hobbits más se empotraron contra ellos, éstos parecían irresponsables e inobedientes. 

-¡Frodo, Sam! –exclamó uno de ellos-

-Pippin y Merry… -dijo Sam-

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz ronca que gritaba ¡Volved aquí renacuajos! ¡Cómo os pille! Gracias a esos dos tuvimos que correr y adentrarnos en el bosque, habíamos perdido la carretera que iba directa a Bree. 

Los dos hobbits estaban charlando entre ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, y no se daban cuenta del peligro que corríamos estando en el sendero del bosque.

-¡Escuchadme bien! –exclamé- 

Me puse delante de ellos con mirada enfadada. 

-¿Y esta quien es? –se preguntó uno de ellos-

No tenían modales ni para hablar.

-Pippin, Merry hacedle caso –dijo Frodo-

-Muy sensato –dije- Decidme vuestros nombres. –exigí-

-Pippin –dijo uno- Merry –el otro-

-Bien, me habéis hecho perder la carretera, ahora tendremos que seguir… 

Mi sentido captó de nuevo la presencia maligna, alcé la mirada y desempuñé la espada, ahora élfica. ¡Corred y no miréis atrás! –exclamé-

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó corriendo Sam-

-Hacia el puente del Brandivino –respondió Merry- 

Corría detrás como una desesperada siguiendo sus pequeños pero inalcanzables pasos hasta que delante de mí apareció un nasgul montado en su caballo. Los cuatro se pararon a mirar ¡No paréis! –exclamé-. Se alejaron corriendo mientras yo luchaba con el nasgul haciendo que bajara del caballo para una lucha justa, pues no se donde se había metido Luna. 

-Deja de protegerlos, montaraz –dijo el nasgul-

-Ni lo sueñes, nasgul. 

Un sinfín de toques de espada entre la suya y la mía, su espada roída por el tiempo y la oscuridad, la mía en cambio brillaba como ella sola, pues era nueva y hecha expresamente para mí. 

-No eres la misma montaraz que conocía.

-No lo soy. 

…

No me costó mucho derrotarlo, pero me había hecho perder mucho tiempo así volví otra vez a la carretera donde había perdido el paso, allí estaba Luna, pastando como si nada. 

-Siempre que hueles el peligro me dejas sola –le dije-

Ella remugó. 

Me adelanté hasta más o menos la entrada del puente del Brandivino, pero allí me encontré con tres nasguls más que esperaban la llegada de los cuatro hobbits. No tuve otra opción que echarlos fuera del camino. 

Aquella noche iban calientes a la cama, los tres se fueron corriendo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. … Tendrían que haber llegado hace rato –me decía a mí misma- ¿Y si les ha pasado algo? … Como hecho de menos a Legolas, él siempre tan seguro… 

Pasé la noche sentada en un roca, quedándome dormida sin poder abrir los ojos, pues mi intención era llegar a Rivendell para descansar pero otras causas aclamaban mi presencia. Al alba oí una balsa acercarse lentamente a la ribera del río, eran ellos. 

-¿Será un nasgul que nos estará esperando? –Preguntó Pippin-

-No es nasgul, mira sus zapatos. 

-Por suerte es ella… 

-¿Habéis tardado demasiado, no creéis? –pregunté de golpe asustándolos- 

-Estábamos pescando –dijo Pippin-

-¿Y creéis que son buenos tiempos para pescar? 

Sam observó que en el suelo había varias pisadas y diversas marcas. Aquí ha habido una lucha –dijo-

-Muy atento, anoche os salvé el pellejo dos veces, una arriba en el bosque y la otra aquí, pensando que llegaríais a tiempo, pero si lo llego a saber, espero a que se vayan de aburrimiento. 

-Lo siento –dijo Frodo-

-No debes culpar con las culpas de nadie, si no un día de estos, te harán daño a ti.

-Sabio consejo –dijo Sam- 

-Vamos… ¡Luna! 

Salió de detrás de un árbol, cogí sus riendas y seguimos andando, ahora a paso ligero. 

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Merry-

-Al Poney Pisador –respondí- 

-¿Qué hay allí?

-Cerveza…. –dijo Pippin-

-No vamos al Poney a tomar cerveza. 

-¿A no? ¿Entonces?

-…. 

-Que mal carácter tiene… 

-….

Ese era nuestro camino hasta Bree.

______________________________________

*Nai Eru varyuva le: Que Eru te guarde.

*Entula rato: Vuelve pronto.

*Tenna rato: Hasta pronto.

*¿Manen natye?: ¿Cómo estás?

*Alassea Ree: Buenos días.


	8. De vuelta a mi casa

** Capítulo 8. De vuelta a mi casa.**

Llegamos con la noche encima de nosotros, llovía a mares. La puerta estaba cerrada así que tuvimos que llamar para dejarnos pasar… 

-¿Quiénes son a estas horas y que asuntos os traen aquí?

-Somos viajeros y queremos descansar después de un largo camino –dije antes de que Frodo se adelantara-

-Lo siento pero debo preguntar después de ponerse el sol.

Abrió la puerta y entramos, todos los que en ese momento estaban en las calles nos miraban, algunos con recelo, otros de refilón, aunque yo no me cortaba. 

Les dije que entraran y que pidieran, yo mientras iba a dejar bien atada a Luna, con un nudo de los que no se pueden romper tan fácilmente. 

…

Cuatro hobbits entraron en aquel bar repleto de gentuza, bebiendo y murmurando todo aquel que entraba. Todos los presentes los miraban, incluso yo ¿qué hacían cuatro hobbits allí? …Ahí está la respuesta ¿pero no es como la recuerdo? Ha cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Les dijo unas palabras y vino a mi mesa, pues era la única que estaba medio vacía. ¿Molesto? –preguntó-

-No claro –dije- ¿Eres Elian?

-¿Quien más te iba a dirigir la palabra?

-Elian…

-Ayia.

-Te veo diferente.

-Sí –dijo sonriendo- 

-El traje, el pelo, tus ojos… todo, incluso la espada.

-¿Qué va a pedir la señorita? –preguntó uno-

-Licor. –dije- 

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que tus ojos dejen de mostrar esa tristeza para ahora mostrar alegría y felicidad?

-Hace ya un tiempo entré en el Bosque Oscuro…

-No me dirás que Legolas y tú… estáis…

-No estamos juntos no.

Me quité un peso de encima.

-Ya decía yo que se te veía alegre, demasiado incluso. 

-El licor…

-Gracias. … no he visto licor más malo… -dijo para sí probándolo-

-¿Le has dicho eso a Arwen?

-La he tenido delante pero no me dio tiempo, Gandalf me pidió que la acompañara hasta la Comarca. 

-De ahí los cuatro hobbits.

-No me lo recuerdes. 

-Ahora vendrán conmigo.

-Ten especial cuidado con los dos que hay sentados en la parte este de la mesa, son muy rebeldes. 

-Vale.

-Lo digo por que anoche yo me enfrenté con cuatro nasguls mientras ellos pescaban en el Brandivino. 

Presté especial atención a lo de los nasguls. 

….

Hablé con él durante un rato hasta que Pippin delató la presencia de Frodo. Ahora era Aragorn quien tomó la situación. Cogió a Frodo y lo llevó a una sala en el interior de las habitaciones. 

-No llevo nada –dijo Frodo temeroso- 

-Ya… no llevas precisamente una baratija… -dijo él apagando las velas- puedo ser no visto si lo deseo.

Frodo se echó para atrás cuando entraron como "valientes" hobbits, Sam, Pippin y Merry. ¡Quieto patas largas! –exclamó Sam- 

Aragorn no había hecho ningún movimiento aún. 

-Sam… -dije entrando y cerrando la puerta- 

-¡Estáis en un complot vosotros dos! –exclamó Merry-

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Frodo más tranquilo al verme-

-Trancos.

-No me fío de él, tiene la misma pinta que ella –dijo Pippin-

-Él va a ser quien a partir de ahora os guíe –dije- yo ya no puedo hacer nada más que acompañaros hasta que separarme de vosotros.

-Confío en vos antes que confiar en él –dijo Sam-

-Pues vais a tener que confiar en él, yo ya os he dicho lo que voy a hacer.

Aragorn y yo notamos de nuevo la presencia maligna. Debéis descansar –dije- mañana os espera un largo camino. 

-Iremos a nuestras habitaciones –dijo Frodo-

-No, si ellos os ven os liquidarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –dijo Aragorn quitándome la frase de la boca- 

-Os he cambiado vuestra habitación por una de los hombres. –dije-

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Merry-

Aragorn se sentó en una silla. Nasguls, espectros de la noche, ni vivos ni muertos. Buscan el anillo único, presienten su fuerza y la de su amo. 

-Una descripción clara, rápida y concisa –dije- ahora a dormir. 

-No eres mi madre –reprochó Pippin-

-Pippin –dijo Aragorn-

-Tienes razón, no lo soy. 

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –pregunté-

-Sí.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Gandalf, temo que le haya pasado algo.

-Yo también tengo esa sensación, pero no podemos hacer nada, a parte de atenernos a las consecuencias. 

-…mañana os seguiré hasta la Atalaya de Amon Sun y después me desviaré por fuera de Rivendell, dejaré el bosque a la derecha y seguiré hasta el Bosque Oscuro.

-De acuerdo… -volvió a notar la presencia ahora más cerca- …se acercan veloces…

-Sí. 

La noche fue larga para los indefensos hobbits, aunque estuvieron protegidos por Aragorn y por mí, él sentado en una silla detrás de la puerta, yo en otra de lado a la ventana para observar detenidamente su llegada. 

Marché con el alba del siguiente día junto a ellos, cerrando la marcha que Aragorn llevaba. Por el camino Pippin y Merry conversaban sin parar, Sam en cambio, junto con Frodo miraban el paisaje que se extendía a sus ojos, observando cada detalle que éste ofrecía. 

-¡Aragorn, Enomentuvalve*! –me despedí avanzando-

Él se despidió con la mirada. 

Los dejé rápidamente atrás al contrario que mi mente pensaba en él, hacia delante. Cabalgaba sin prisa pero si pausa, casi sin parar excepto para que Luna descansara y pastara. No quería pasar por Rivendell ya que si no tendría que entretenerme más de lo previsto, y no era esa mi intención. 

Pocos días pasé hasta llegar de nuevo al Bosque Oscuro, la que ahora era mi casa. Entré en el bosque sin perderme, intenté no hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie, aunque algún que otro elfo me vería. Silenciosamente subía las escaleras de palacio hasta llegar a la habitación, allí dormía Legolas. Fui hasta él mientras le miraba sonriendo.

-…Alassea Ree… –susurré- Legolas…

Abrió los ojos y me vio allí a su lado mirándole. 

-Hola… -dijo sin poder parar de sonreír- 

-¿Me has echado de menos? 

-Mucho. 

Me quité las botas y la capa, tumbándome con él al otro lado de la cama. Que bien poder estar otra vez en mi cama… -dije-. Me arrapé lo más que podía a su cuerpo, él me abrazó fuerte. 

No hicieron falta más palabras para aquella conversación, pues con la mirada nos lo dijimos todo. Claro que una mirada entre nosotros no era suficiente, necesitábamos un beso que nos dijera que no nos habíamos separado, que todo seguía como antes de partir. Si hubiera tenido uno de tus besos durante las noches… -dije- no me hubiera sentido tan sola. 

-Me tenías a tu lado, solo que no me veías. 

-Sí, ya decía yo que notaba una presencia agradable en mí –dije riendo- ¿sabes una cosa? –Me monté encima- no le he contado a nadie lo de nuestra boda, solo a los que me han visto el anillo. 

-Me alegra, pues deseaba que fuese un secreto entre nosotros. 

-Por eso no quise decir nada. –Susurré acercándome a sus labios- quería que lo dijeras tú. 

De nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron, besándonos románticamente y sin prisa, pues no la había. Sus manos buscaban los botones escondidos de mi traje mientras yo le desabrochaba los suyos. Desnudos estábamos cuando sentí su cuerpo dentro del mío, acariciándome y besándome al igual que yo a él. Lo que había deseado yo para que llegara ese momento desde mi partida, sentirme llena de placer y poder hacérselo sentir a él, de tal manera que cada vez que lo hacíamos era diferente, siempre había algo nuevo, algún lugar donde las caricias fueran más intensas o que los besos que sentíamos fueran más placenteros. 

-…no recuerdo…ni cuando fue…la última vez… -dije quitándome de encima-

-…a mi…se me ha…olvidado…todo… 

-¿Qué pasaría si… te dijera…por una casualidad de la vida…que estuviera en estado? 

-¿Lo estás?

-No, claro que no. Pero ¿qué pasaría?

-Pues… supongo que los dos seríamos felices, que…tendría por fin un elfo que me llamara papá, que tendrías un elfo que te llamara mamá y que mi padre tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada día al verle.

-Te olvidas de algo. Yo ya no sería un montaraz, tendría que quedarme aquí y cuidarle.

-Como una buena madre que cuida su hijo –acabó la frase- ¿No te gustaría eso?

-Sí, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver y he sufrido todo lo que tenía que sufrir. Toca un poco de felicidad ¿no crees?

-Sí y diría aún más, que si me hubieras conocido tiempo antes y yo fuese el que te hubiera hecho esta pregunta me hubieras mandado a Mórdor. 

-…sí… -dije riendo- pero antes… era antes…

-Y ahora es ahora. 

Los dos nos pusimos a reír con ganas. ¡Que no se me olvide! –Dije- Tengo que hablar con tu padre sobre lo que ocurre en la Tierra Media.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El anillo único ha sido descubierto, ahora se dirige a Rivendell por su portador y tres acompañantes más junto a Aragorn. Tendréis que estar más alerta que nunca pues los nasguls buscan el anillo también. 

-Eso es muy importante para todos.

-…-me abracé a él- pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. 

-No digas eso así que me entristece, deseo verte alegre. 

-Siempre estás ahí para sacarme una sonrisa. 

-Ese es uno de los trabajos que tiene un esposo, hacer sonreír a su esposa. 

Le di un beso enorme sin poder contenerme, se quedó perplejo, pues no se lo esperaba.

-…ya…se oye…movimiento… -intentaba hablar pero le era imposible- quizá mi padre ya…se haya despertado…

-Te has sonrojado. 

-Si no sé ni como…logro hablar, me has pillado por sorpresa. 

-Me agrada ver el color de tus mejillas cuando se sonrojan. 

-¿Sí, te agrada? –preguntó picarón-

Se dejó caer sobre mí haciendo que yo me tumbara de nuevo en la cama, haciéndome suaves cosquillitas con sus manos. 

….

Deseaba oír su dulce y fresca risa mientras las cosquillas le recorrían todo su cuerpo, producidas por mis dedos, éstos alegres de tocar su cuerpo. Intentaba retirar mis dedos pero le era imposible, la risa podía con ella. La besé en los labios, suavemente para que se quedara sin palabras, fui bajando los besos hasta su pecho, siguiendo por su abdomen, ombligo, vientre y finalmente en el monte de Venus. Al besarle en ese último punto suspiró, por todos los besos anteriores terminados en ese punto. Seguidamente me besó uno de los pezones e hizo que sintiera su mismo placer. Volvimos a sentir nuestros cuerpos pero ahora con más pasión y ternura, también con más suspiros y gemidos. 

…

Desayunamos junto a los otros elfos, y junto a mi padre, éste encantado de volver a ver a la que él llamaba su hija. 

-Debo hablar con vos –dijo ella-

-Por favor, no me trates de vos, a éstas alturas. 

-En privado. 

Los tres fuimos a fuera, a hablar entre la naturaleza. 

-Dime. 

-Lamento decirte esto pero el anillo único ha sido hallado nuevamente. 

Padre no sabía que decir. Quizá os sorprenda –continuó- pero lo ha encontrado la criatura que menos podíamos llegar a pensar, un hobbit, de la comarca. 

-Bilbo Bolsón… -dijo con recelo-

-No, su sobrino, Frodo Bolsón. El anillo se le fue heredado junto con todas las pertenencias de Bilbo. Éste lo ha mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo hasta que Gandalf puso fin a una mente amargada por el anillo. 

-Me imagino que a Bilbo le sería muy difícil deshacerse del anillo. –comenté-

-No lo pongo en duda, pero no es donde fue encontrado lo que me preocupa si no hacia donde se dirige ahora.

-A Rivendell, si no me equivoco –dijo él-

-Sí, y me temo que allí se pueda decidir algo sobre él.

-Tendría dos consecuencias tal evento. Una, llevarlo al lugar de donde procede y destruirlo con todo lo que eso conlleva. O hacer que perdure durante la eternidad en el olvido. 

-Pero tal y como están las cosas, la segunda opción se queda inválida frente a la primera. –continué- el Señor Oscuro ha mandado a los espectros del anillo para buscarlo y encontrarlo, al igual que a su portador.

-Los nasguls… -susurró padre- ¿qué crees que debemos hacer? 

-Yo iría a Rivendell, es un buen punto de comienzo para saber más acerca de ese anillo. 

-Bien pensado, además tengo la impresión de que no seréis los únicos que han optado esa opción. 

-Me pondré en marcha lo más pronto posible –dijo-

-Yo te acompaño –dije- no puedo dejarte sola con los nasguls al acecho.

-Y no lo harás –dijo padre- iréis los dos junto con dos elfos más. Si sucede algún evento de tales características, el Bosque Negro estará presente. 

-De acuerdo –dijimos los dos- 

-Saldréis mañana al alba y tened mucho cuidado, pues aunque uno sea hábil con la espada y el otro sea hábil con el arco no significa que no os puedan hacer daño, y más a una pareja tan pura y limpia como la vuestra. 

Después de esas palabras lo abracé, sin duda las palabras le habían salido del corazón. Elian lo abrazó también, pero no como Thranduil, si no como a su padre. 

-A ver si para cuando volváis me dais un nieto que me llame abuelo –dijo-

-Eso está hecho –dijo ella- 

-Ya pero sola no harás mucho… -sonriendo-

-Bueno, pero tengo a su hijo, el elfo con más buena puntería de todo el bosque. –dijo sonriendo-

-¿Y mi opinión no cuenta? 

-Se presupone –dijo ella-

-Así es como me agrada veros, felices y haciendo bromas que los dos os tomáis a bien.

-Bromista –dije-

-¿Bromista? Ahora verás tú lo que es un montaraz –dijo corriendo detrás de mí- 

Yo corría delante de ella, para que no me atrapara. Nos perdimos entre los árboles, corriendo y riendo a la vez. Avancé para luego esconderme entre los árboles, ella se paró a buscarme, mirando en cada rincón. 

-¡No me vas a encontrar! –dije riendo-

-¡No se vale! ¡Los elfos sois muy buenos escondiéndoos! 

-De eso se trata. 

-Retira lo de bromista.

-Lo he dicho en broma, mujer.

-Entonces vale, ahora sal, que quiero ver tu cara de niño jugando al escondite.

-No. 

-Legolas… -dijo en un tono más serio-

-Dime. 

No sabía si salir ¿y si era una trampa? 

-Legolas. –dijo más seria aún-

¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? La curiosidad por saber qué le había ocurrido me ganó. Que –dije saliendo-

No me miró, miraba al suelo, y delante de ella una serpiente enorme acercándosele mal intencionada. Elian parecía bloqueada a la vez que pálida e inmóvil. No te muevas –dije-

Cogí un palo largo que casualmente había por allí y logré que se alejara con algún que otro susurro élfico. ¿Estás bien? –pregunté ya fuera de peligro-

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par para luego abrazarme, atemorizada por la serpiente. 

-¿Tienes miedo de una serpiente?

-No lo sabía hasta ahora. … gracias. 

-No hay de que. Me imagino que si hubieras tenido una espada o aunque sea una daga la hubieras matado.

-…no lo sé… creo que no me vería capaz de matar a nadie, ni siquiera a un animal, aunque éste desee matarme.

-Esa es una parte de ti me gusta, pues en tus ojos se ve que no has matado nunca a nadie por nada. 

-Sabes más tú que yo de mí.

-Eso parece. 

-Me asombra la capacidad que tenéis los elfos de ver a las personas y saber lo que éstas desean con solo mirarles a los ojos. 

-A veces me asombro de mí mismo. 

-Mañana nos pondremos en camino, quizá para no volver pero si lo paso contigo no me importa. 

-Prefiero no pensar en la ida, sino en la vuelta. Puede que pienses que soy un iluso por oírme decir eso pero deseo tanto hacer feliz a mi padre. 

-Pero es que aunque quisiera no podría ahora mismo, sería imposible.

-Ya lo sé, pero quizá con el tiempo. 

-Lo que más deseo ahora mismo es tener entre mis brazos un bebé que tenga como padre un elfo valiente y sincero como tú. 

-Elian… -susurré-

Aquellas palabras me habían llegado al alma, deseaba que ese momento que los dos esperábamos llegara inmediato pero bien sabíamos que era improbable. Dependía de muchas casas para que aquello llegara a ser cierto. 

Pasamos todo el día en el bosque, apaciguando nuestra sed de varios días atrás, observando cada detalle de cada árbol, cada animal que por allí pasaba…Los dos teníamos la impresión de que sería la última vez que lo veríamos, por eso no queríamos irnos, de alguna manera nos protegía. 

…

Volvimos de nuevo a palacio, ya no había la alegría de antes, ni tampoco la felicidad, pues se rumoreaban nuestros peores temores. Por un tema que no supimos con claridad, tuvimos que atrasar el día de nuestra marcha hacia Rivendell. Quizá fuera cosa del destino para que los dos tuviéramos esperanzas de creer en un sueño vano. De mil maneras lo intentamos pero Eru no quería. Largos días se hicieron eternos sin dejar de pensar en nuestro deseo y en lo que nos esperaba fuera. Cada día era más difícil de soportar, no solo para nosotros sino también para los demás elfos que habitaban el bosque, la mala sospecha y la presencia de los nasguls nos hacía estar en guardia, día y noche. 

-Legolas esto no llega a ninguna parte, llevamos meses intentándolo. 

-…no me digas eso… ¿no será que te estás equivocando en tus días fértiles?

-¿Me estás culpando a mi de la situación?

-…no.

-Ese no, no me ha gustado mucho. 

-Quizá sea yo. ¿En que te basas para saber eso?

-En el ciclo de la luna, cuando ésta está nueva es cuando yo puedo concebir.

Salí al balcón a ver si había Luna, pero ésta no se veía por ninguna parte. Después miré en el calendario lunar, era la fecha. Giré la mirada del calendario y la miré como a ella le gustaba.

-Ui –dijo riendo- ¿qué te ha pasado por tu cabeza de elfo?

-Hoy empieza la Luna nueva, tenemos unos cuantos días para ya sabes que.

-¿Hoy? Pensé que era mañana.

-¿Y perder un día? Ni hablar. 

-¿Tú no sabes la teoría de las mujeres del pueblo llano?

-No, que dicen.

-Que la mujer solo puede ser concebida una vez al mes, pues solo si la suerte acompaña podrá tener lo que desea.

-Puede que sea cierto, ¿pero qué mas da una vez que tres?

-Pues que de esas tres, solo una será, si es que lo es.

-Pues entonces tenemos una oportunidad. 

-No sabes lo cabezota que puedes llegar a ser.

-No. 

Cuando iba a meterme de nuevo en la cama la puerta se abrió, dando paso a mi padre. Éste me pilló andando a gatas encima de la cama, casi a tocar con Elian. 

-¿Interrumpo?

Elian se tapó corriendo con la manta élfica. 

-No, pasa –dije- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me han comunicado que dentro de unos meses tendrá lugar en Imladris, un consejo donde se decidirá el futuro del anillo. 

-Si tus deseos son que vayamos, iremos –dijo ella- 

-Sí, me leéis el pensamiento, me gustaría que fueseis a ver que es lo que se hará con el tema. 

-De acuerdo, mañana al alba nos pondremos en marcha. Si no hay inconveniente. –dije-

-No lo hay, los elfos que os acompañarán ya han vuelto de su viaje tardío. 

-Pero quizá deban descansar –dijo Elian- pues si la memoria no me falla, regresan de Lórien. 

-No te equivocas, pero dicen que están dispuestos a acompañaros. 

-¿Quiénes son los elfos, padre?

-Meldon* y Melka*

-Son los dos elfos que están juntos desde pequeños, les gusta viajar, se apuntan a un viaje aunque sus fuerzas los arrastren –dije-

-Entonces harán el camino alegre.

-No lo dudes. –dijo él- Ahora os dejo, Lisse oloori*

-Lisse oloori, padre –dije- 

Elian lo dijo con la mirada. 

-¿Dónde me quedé? –pregunté- 

-Venías hacia mí. 

-...sí… 

-¡No, cosquillas otra vez, no! –exclamaba riendo- 

….

Partimos al alba, Elian, Meldon, Melka y yo, en nuestros respectivos caballos. Pasamos entre las Montañas Nubladas para ahorrar tiempo, pues queríamos llegar con tiempo de antelación. Los dos elfos que nos acompañaban parecían no estar por el tema, aunque solo era una tapadera. 

No fue mucho el tiempo el que tardamos en el viaje.

____________________

*Enomentuvalve: Nos vemos. 

*Meldon: Cuyo nombre significa "Querido y amado"

*Melka: Significa "Poderoso"

*Lisse oloori: Dulces sueños. 


	9. Rivendell

Capítulo 9. Rivendell

Nuestra llegada a Rivendell fue bien recibida por Gandalf y Arwen junto a Aragorn. Éstos parecían ansiosos por ver quien se acercaba. Aragorn se adelantó a nuestra llegada, dio dos pasos más que los otros dos mientras yo era el primero que bajaba del caballo. 

-¡Anda luumello*!, Legolas –dijo él abrazándome como un montaraz-

-Ayia –saludé- 

Los dos elfos bajaron pero Elian no, ésta parecía no encontrarse bien. ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté a su lado- 

-Ha sido un pequeño mareo, nada más –dijo bajando- 

-Los dos elfos que me acompañan son Melkor y Meldor.

-Encantados –dijeron a la vez-

-A Elian ya la conocéis. 

-Quizá la conocía… -dijo Arwen- parece otra… 

Uno de los elfos que acompaña a Elrond salió a nuestro encuentro para hacernos entrar. 

Elrond nos esperaba en una de sus salas favoritas, la biblioteca de Imladris. Estaba de pie, al lado de una mesa acariciando un libro que yacía sobre ésta. 

-Maare tulde* a Imladris.

-Es un placer Elrond, señor de Rivendell –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia- 

-El placer es mío, Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro.

Miré a los otros dos para que saludaran. Melkor es mi nombre –dijo-. Meldor el mío –dijo el otro. Los demás entraron en la sala.

-Veo que has venido acompañado por tu esposa, Elian. 

Los que esperaban detrás se quedaron perplejos al sentir esas palabras.

-Alassea Ree, Elrond y gracias por aceptar mi humilde presencia –hizo una reverencia también- 

-Thranduil, el Señor del Bosque Negro nos comunicó que dentro de varios meses, éste hermoso palacio dará lugar a un consejo donde se decidirá el futuro de futuro del anillo y del nuestro –dije- 

-Cierto es, una carta fue enviada a tu padre desde Imladris sobre dicho consejo. Aún no sabemos la fecha exacta, solo os pido que tengáis paciencia. 

-La tendremos. Si nos disculpa, deseamos hablar y conversar con nuestros amigos –dije-

-Claro. Recordad que podéis permaneced aquí el tiempo que haga falta. 

-Hantale. 

Nos retiramos volviendo a hacer una discreta reverencia. Los demás nos estaban esperando en el porche, tomando el fresco de la hermosa mañana que se alzaba. 

-Así que casados… -dijo Arwen dirigiéndose a Elian-

-Pensaba decírtelo… -dijo ella sonrojada-

-¡Ven aquí hermana! –Dijo Aragorn abrazándola y levantándola un palmo del suelo-

-Parece que el montaraz perdido ha encontrado al fin su casa –dijo filósofo Gandalf-

-¡No seas filósofo! –dijo Elian riendo con él-

Mientras nosotros hablábamos y reíamos, mi caballo Ithil y Luna hablaban a su manera, parecían bien avenidos. Hasta que decidieron irse a dar un paseo los dos.

-¡Luna como te quedes en estado, vas a ver lo que hace un montaraz! –Exclamó Elian-

Luna pasó de ella completamente, en el fondo eran iguales. 

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Arwen-

-¿Y bien qué? –respondió Elian-

-Algo tendrás que contarme.

-No sé… -me miró a mí- 

-Tú verás… -dije yo encogiendo los hombros- yo no me meto con Arwen que siempre salgo perdiendo. 

No le dio tiempo a decirme nada más, Arwen se la llevaba corriendo de la mano. ¡Luego te veo! –exclamó- 

-¿A quién se le ocurrió tan genial idea de casar a Legolas? –preguntó Aragorn- Puesto que era imposible hace pocos años. 

-La idea fue de la mente loca de mi padre. De la noche a la mañana, toma, boda. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si lo estaba deseando. 

-¡Amigo! Al fin descubrimos algo más de Legolas Hojaverde. 

-Bueno tu hermana ha dado el paso, ¿tú cuando?

-….bueno… eso hay que hablarse… además Arwen no es de las que un día para otro…

-Lo que pasa que le tienes miedo a verte casado.

-¡Me parece que te ha pillado, Aragorn! –exclamó Gandalf-

-Ya, ¿tú no sabes que el sueño de toda elfa es estar con el elfo que ama y llegar a tener en su eternidad unos cuantos elfos que la llamen mamá?

-Si lo dices por Elian no piensa eso ni en broma. 

-Yo creo que sí. 

-…es un montaraz…

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?

-¿Y tú? Habla elfo.

-Un año largo. 

-Vale entonces me callo.

Mientras nosotros "discutíamos" Gandalf se iba riendo a carcajada limpia de nosotros. 

…

Arwen llevó a Elian a su aposento, éste muy al gusto de Arwen. Cuenta… -dijo ella-

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? 

-Lo que pasó entre tú y él.

-… ¿Debo hacerlo?

-Sí. 

Elian se sentó en una de las sillas que adornan la habitación, situada a una esquina, Arwen se sentó a un lado de la cama. 

-Bueno…pues, llegué al Bosque herida en la pierna, por unos orcos que no me dejaban en paz. Yací herida en el suelo durante varios días hasta que me desperté en una confortable cama con la pierna vendada. 

-Legolas te encontró, te curó la herida y te enamoraste de él. 

-¿Me dejas continuar? –cruzó las piernas- No fui solamente yo la que se enamoró, él también se le notaba en su mirada cuando me miraba. Él un elfo yo un montaraz, no podemos estar juntos ni aunque queramos. Pero sí, pasó lo que no me esperaba, hasta que un día, llegando tarde a cenar como era normal, su padre nos dijo que estaría encantado de vernos casados. 

-¿Así, de un día para otro?

-Sí, de un día para otro una boda. Thranduil quiso que me pusiera el vestido de novia de su esposa, no tuve más remedio que aceptar, y aún recuerdo como si me hubiera casado ayer… 

-Ojalá me ocurriera a mí eso… -dijo-

-Bueno, ya llegará tu momento. 

-Cuando…

-Si todo marcha bien, haremos otra boda, con todos los invitados convenientes, para que se sepa bien quien es Legolas y con quien se casa. 

-Entonces la boda fue en secreto… pillines.

-Sí –dijo riendo- 

-Por eso no querías contarme nada. Que mala…

-¿Mala? –preguntó sonriendo-

-Si no te puedes quitar la sonrisa de la cara, además, cuando hablas de él te brillan los ojos. 

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Te habló Aragorn de algo que quería decirte?

-¿Sobre qué? Es que me ha dicho tantas cosas…

-Es de algo en lo referente a ti que le preocupa.

-No pienso irme, si es eso a lo que vas. Me quedaré aquí. Y no insistas.

-No insisto pero me dijo personalmente que te lo dijera. 

-Pues ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, la verdad que no me apetece nada. 

En decir eso la cabeza le dio vueltas, como si se mareara. 

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo ha sido un mareo. ¿Vamos a ver de qué hablan?

-Vamos. 

-Te sienta muy bien ese traje. 

-Hablando de traje, ¿podrías prestarme algunos de tus vestidos mientras esté aquí? 

-Claro, esto está hecho. 

-Gracias. 

Salieron a buscarnos al porche pero no estábamos, hablábamos en la biblioteca sobre si existía o no algún lugar verde y fresco en las tierras de Mórdor. 

-Os hemos buscado por todas partes –dijo Arwen- 

-¿Qué buscáis? –preguntó Elian acercándose a mí- 

-Hemos hecho una apuesta sobre si existe o no, un lugar verde en Mórdor. –dijo Aragorn- yo digo que no, pero Legolas está seguro de que sí. 

-¿Y Gandalf que opina? –preguntó ella-

-No dice nada, solo nos mira sonriendo.

-¿Y lo habéis encontrado? –preguntó Arwen-

-No, aún no –dijo Aragorn- es imposible. 

-Quizá lo pueda saber alguien que haya viajado por esas tierras –dejó caer la frase Gandalf- 

-Es verdad, Elian ha viajado por toda la tierra media, ella debe saber donde está. –dijo Arwen-

-Para empezar buscáis en el lugar equivocado –dijo Elian acercándose a la estantería- ¿Me bajas ese libro Legolas? Tú que eres más alto que yo. 

Bajé el libro que marcaba con su mano, pesaba bastante, pues era grueso, grande y muy antiguo.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo- …Antiguos paisajes de Mordor… -así se titulaba-

Lo puso encima de la mesa, le quitó el polvo y lo abrió. Mirad –dijo abriéndolo como si ya lo hubiera visto antes-. Empezó a leer. 

-"Verdes son sus bosques de altos árboles repletos de hojas que caen sobre su suelo, rojos son sus frutos cuando reposan en las ramas, maduros. Cristalinas son sus aguas que corren por alrededor de bosque, dándole un toque de color cristal a la vida que hay en Mordor. Paisajes exuberantes llenos de suave y fresca hierba, y entre ésta diversos mantos de colores pueden ser vistos desde la lejanía, rojos, malvas, amarillentos… Diversos también son sus animales al igual que su flora".

-¿Estás leyendo sobre Mórdor? –preguntó Aragorn-

-Sí, pero aún no he acabado. "Grandes explanadas se extienden en el horizonte, árboles, arbustos, animales, insectos…verde y frescor es lo que reinaba sobre la tierra de Mórdor. … Aquí viene lo que tú buscas –dijo- "Solo se encuentra uno en todo Mórdor de ese bello paraje, se encuentra cerca de la puerta negra".

-¿Existe uno? 

-Yo te puedo asegurar que no existe un solo, son muchas las zonas que se ven cerca de Mordor, algunas son tan preciosas que no las puedes ni describir. El libro no exagera cuando dice que cristalinas son las aguas que fluyen y verdes son sus árboles que se alzan altos. El que indica en el libro es uno de los que tiene ocupado los gondorianos, usan las cuevas naturales para cubrirse de los orcos. 

-No me lo puedo creer. 

-Es cierto –dijo Gandalf- se dice que allí vivieron en su tiempo de gloria alguno de los elfos más importantes de antaño. 

-¿Lo sabías y no nos has dicho nada?

-No me habéis preguntado. 

-Este libro también está en la biblioteca de Gondor, es una de sus secciones olvidadas por el tiempo. Claro que nadie sabe que allí existe tal paraje. 

-Aquí hay una pintura –dije- 

-Sí aquí es donde he estado, bueno en uno de ellos. Ése es mi preferido, aunque la pintura es buena no puede reflejar tal belleza. 

-Me encantaría verlo –dije- 

-Ahora es muy peligroso acercarse a éstas tierras. Guerreros y orcos abundan en sus planas, negras, pues no pisan la hierva ni matan a los árboles, a ellos también les agrada verlos aunque no lo parezca.

-Sabes mucho sobre lo relacionado con Mordor. 

-Me hice pasar durante varios años por uno de sus guerreros, observando todo tipo de cosas. 

-…no me gustaría estar al lado de un orco… -dije-

-A mí tampoco… 

-¿Me acompañas un momento? –preguntó Gandalf- 

-Sí, Legolas te veo luego –dijo- 

-Vale. 

Se la llevó lejos de nosotros ¿qué le querría decir para llevársela tan de repente? 

-¿A que viene tanta prisa? –preguntó-

-Verás, tenía razón en cuanto a tu mal presentimiento respecto a Saruman. Éste se ha aliado con Sauron. 

-Me lo temía, la última vez que pasé por allí estaba todo muy callado, más de lo normal. 

-Pero lo que más me ha hecho pensar es que dijo algo sobre uno llamado Sirion y algo relacionado sobre ti. ¿Qué pasó?

La mirada de Elian se entristeció por completo. ¿Tuvo él algo que ver tu vida? –preguntó-

-Sirion es uno de los espías de Saruman e hijo secreto de Sauron. 

Gandalf se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. Sirion –prosiguió- vino a mí cuando pasaba por mi peor época, la de pasar de niña a adulto. Tenía tantos problemas en aquel momento que sus ideas me parecían perfectas. Un hogar, una vida para mí y un entrenamiento diario. Lo que no dijo es que tenía que ser su hija y su mujer. 

Los dos se sentaron en el porche. 

-A lo primero me entrenaba, me cuidaba como si fuera su hija, me criaba… tenía todos los cuidados necesarios para mí, hasta que mi cuerpo se desenvolupó. No me daba cuenta de lo que me hacía hasta que pude pensar por mí misma. Tenía que darle placer a cada momento que a él le apetecía, no le importaba si yo estaba en un mal momento o si estaba ocupada, y si no lo hacía me maltrataba. Aguanté durante mucho tiempo aquella tortura por el entrenamiento que me daba, era bueno en la lucha, todo hay que decirlo. A veces, por las noches me vienen esos malditos recuerdos… -dijo llorando- 

-Lo siento… -dijo abrazándola- 

-No te preocupes…, se pasará. Además ya no debo llorar por nada, Legolas me ha dado un hogar donde vivir, una vida para compartirla con él, unos sentimientos que nunca había sentido, pero con la diferencia de que soy su mujer, y que lo amo. 

-Tú misma has reflexionado. Pocos hacen eso… 

-Hola –dije sentándome- ¿has llorado? 

-No, solo unas lágrimas de un viejo recuerdo. 

-Mientras sea eso…

-Yo voy a hablar con Elrond, os dejo solos. 

-Hasta luego –dijimos los dos- 

Me acerqué lo más que podía a ella, cogiéndole su mano y acariciándosela con las mías. Ella dejó caer suavemente su cabeza sobre mi brazo. ¿Te sientes bien aquí? –pregunté-

-Podría estar mejor en casa…

-No he podido darte un beso desde que hemos llegado 

-Eso no puede ser –dijo sonriendo- 

Se acercó a mis labios empezando un dulce beso dando paso a que yo lo acabara. No había deseado tanto un beso –dije- 

-Me he quedado mucho mejor. 

-Mira quien viene por ahí.

Luna e Ithil aparecían de nuevo ante nosotros, juntos.

-Tula* Luna. –dijo ella-

Luna le hizo caso y se acercó, Elian la acarició susurrándole algunas palabras. La yegua me miró fijamente, hizo un movimiento raro e Ithil se acercó, tenía delante de mí a los dos, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de mí. 

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –dije con pavor- 

-Acaríciales, podrás notar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Los acaricié y sentí su romance. Después Ithil se fue otra vez con Luna, yo le decía que viniera hacia mí para decirle algo pero pasaba de mí completamente. 

-No te hace caso.

-…

-No te preocupes, vendrá. ¿No tienes calor con la capa y el traje? 

-Sí –dije quitando el broche- 

-Déjamelo hacer a mí, me hace ilusión. 

Me la quitó con toda suavidad, al igual que me quitó también la parte superior del traje de viaje para quedarme solo con la camisa, ésta de color gris plata. 

-¿Eso no deberíais hacerlo en otra parte? –preguntó Arwen que pasaba por allí con Aragorn- 

Me estaba desabrochando algunos botones para que entrara el aire y para que se viera el colgante. 

-No…es…lo que os pensáis –dijo sonrojada-

-¿A no? ¿Y qué hace tu mano perdida en su pecho? 

-Pues… 

-¿Vosotros no tenéis que ir a algún sitio? –pregunté-

-…sí… -dijeron los dos sonrojados- 

-Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro –dijo Aragorn-

-Pero que no… es…

No pude decir más, pues sus labios me besaban de nuevo con ardor y fogosidad. 

-Ya veo que no es lo que pensamos. Ahí os dejamos pareja. 

Nos separamos para respirar y luego seguir con aquel beso que me iba robando el alma, me la acerqué aún más, con la mano izquierda la agarré por la cintura y con la otra la cogía por el lado de su cuello. 

…

Después de lo que fue una digna cena nos fuimos a la sala donde a los elfos nos gusta escuchar el silencio y suave música. Claro que yo no pensaba precisamente en música ni silencio, además Elian se había quedado dormida a mi lado, recostando su cabeza sobre mi brazo. No quería despertarla, la cogí como el primer día que la encontré mientras le decía a Aragorn y a Arwen que me iba a dormir. 

-Lisse oloori –dijeron los dos antes de irme y eso mismo les desee yo- 

La llevé hasta la cama, allí la acomodé quitándole las botas y alguna que otra daga. Parece mentira que esta chica haya dado tanta guerra –dije para mí- con la carita de ángel que pone cuando duerme…

Me quité la ropa quedándome en ropa interior y me metí en la cama, estaba muy cansado de viaje y del día. 

Me acomodé bien y noté su mano que me pasaba por el abdomen, se acurrucó a mi lado susurrando un abrázame. La abracé sintiendo su calor respondiéndome con un gracias, pues ella seguía dormida. … Desperté a media noche por un ruido extraño, no le di mucha importancia pero me había desvelado. 

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó ella despierta-

-¿También te ha despertado?

-Sí. 

-Vuelve a dormir…

-Si tu no duermes yo no duermo.

-Esta cama se parece mucho a la nuestra, es confortable, cómoda y tiene su estilo.

-En tus ojos se ve reflejada la tristeza que sientes por haberte ido de tu casa –dijo- por eso no quise que vinieras conmigo la primera vez conmigo, por que no podrías estar lejos del bosque.

-Siento como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

-Quizá sí o…quizá no. –dijo subiéndose encima- ¿te acuerdas de nuestro deseo?

-Como no me voy a acordar. 

-Pues aún tenemos tiempo. 

Se acercó suavemente a mis labios, éstos esperando ya un beso de los suyos. Antes de besarme susurró,…dame un hijo tuyo, Legolas… A partir de ahí no paramos de besarnos fogosos y con ganas de ir a más. El deseo de sentir nuestro cuerpo una vez más se iba magnificando hasta perdernos por nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndonos, besándonos, acariciándonos, rozándonos. Acariciaba sus lados más íntimos mientras penetraba en su cuerpo, ella suspiraba y gemía al sentir el placer dejándose caer sobre mí, besándome y acariciándome donde más me agradaba. En mi pecho se perdía fogosa mientras yo excitado y estimulado cada vez más por el placer y el goce de aquel acto. 

-… -no podía hablar-

-…como esto sea así…cada noche… 

-…parece…que Rivendell…atrae…

-….si lo llego a saber…voy antes al bosque negro… 

-Y si llego a saber…te voy a buscar a donde sea…

Resopló intentado quitarse el calor de encima. Al verme acalorado me hizo aire con la mano.

Parecía que era eso lo que necesitaba para dormir, después de eso me dormí al igual que ella, para no volver a despertarme hasta la mañana. 

-Legolas para de tocarme el trasero –dijo dormida-

-…yo no soy… 

Buscó mi mano que estaba en su abdomen, la otra la tenía escondida debajo de mi cuerpo. Una risa se escuchó. 

-Encima te ríes.

-No puedo ser yo por que tengo una mano tocándome y la otra debajo de mí. 

Los dos abrimos los ojos de golpe ¿quién había allí?

Una mano me tocó el muslo mientras iba subiendo.

-Oye, no te pases… -dije-

Elian sacó las dos manos fuera de la manta. Si no eres tú –dije-. Otra risa se escuchó, pues parecía que quien había allí se divertía. Alzamos los dos la manta y miramos quien estaba haciendo la broma. 

-¡aaiiaa! –exclamó una niña de apenas un año- 

-¿Ves lo que estoy viendo? –pregunté-

Me hizo que sí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡aia! –parecía decir ayia- 

De lejos una voz se escuchó, ¡Sermë! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

La niña subió hasta sentarse entre nosotros dos, de piel blanca con los ojos verdes-azulados con sus mejillas ruborizadas por mi presencia, su melena negra y hecha tirabuzones muy divertidos y brillantes. Parecía vestir con un pijama. ¿De donde ha salido? –pregunté-

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –preguntó ella amistosamente- 

La niña la miró, la miraba con cara de curiosidad mientras pensaba como intentar decir su nombre. Después de no saber decirlo me miró a mí, ruborizándose cada vez más e intentado tocar mi pelo, al ser rubio le llamaba la atención. 

-aaa. 

Nos quedamos igual. 

-¿Tú de donde vienes? –preguntó Elian-

Le indicó con el dedo índice la puerta. 

-Ya, la puerta. Normal… 

Me gustaban sus tirabuzones, éstos al tacto eran muy divertidos. La niña sonreía cuando se los acariciaba. 

-Le has caído bien. 

De nuevo sentimos la voz de antes llamando a Sermë, ¿sería ese su nombre? ¿Tú no sabes que no puedes entrar en las habitaciones de los demás? –pregunté sonriendo- 

-¿oo? 

-jj. –se reía Elian-

-No. ¿Man naa esselya*?

-ee. 

-Será Sermë, creo yo… -dijo Elian-

-iii. –respondió ella-

Elian la miraba tumbada boca abajo apoyada sobre sus codos, le iba haciendo suaves cosquillas por lo que la niña se reía. Sermë se quedó mirando algo que Elian llevaba puesto en el dedo, el anillo le llamaba la atención. 

-¿Te gusta? 

Le respondió con la mirada. … Desde afuera se sentían dos personas hablar, una parecía una voz de hombre, la otra era la misma que la de antes. 

-No sé donde está ¿Y si se ha perdido? –preguntó la mujer- 

-Sigue buscando por esa zona y yo por la otra. 

-Debemos decirles que está aquí –dijo Elian- 

-Espera un poco más –dije jugando con ella- 

-Legolas, ¿qué harías tu si fueses su padre y no la encontraras?

-Buscarla desesperado.

-Imagina ahora sus padres. 

Me levanté y me puse algo de ropa, Elian tenía razón, sus padres la estaban buscando como desesperados pensando lo peor. 

-¡eoa! 

-Parece que sabe tu nombre 

-Vamos pequeña –dije cogiéndola- tus padres están preocupados por ti. 

-¡aaiie! –dijo despidiéndose de Elian-

-Namarië –dijo sonriendo y diciéndole adiós con la mano- 

Salí a fuera y busqué al primero que encontrara que fuese uno de sus padres. Por suerte no tuve que buscar mucho. 

-¡Sermë! –exclamó la madre al verme con ella- 

Corría desde la otra punta del pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Estás bien cariño? –preguntó-

-¡aa! –dijo ella sonriendo abriendo sus brazos para que la madre la abrazara-

-Donde te habías metido… -dijo abrazándola- Hantale. 

-Un placer. 

-¿Qué te debo por haberla encontrado?

-Nada, por favor. 

-¿Dónde la has encontrado?

-Dormía tranquilamente cuando noté algo dentro de la cama. 

-Que mala eres, Sermë. Lo siento, es que le gusta meterse en las camas de los demás, en cuanto me descuido se pierde. 

-No te vuelvas a perder –le dije sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-¡oo!

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

-Legolas.

-Encantada, soy Aina*

-Si me disculpa debo volver a mi habitación, no estoy en una situación como para mantener una conversación. 

-Sí, claro –dijo mirándome que iba ligero de ropa- nos encontraremos por aquí-

-Namarië. 

-Namarië Legolas.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

-¿Has encontrado a su madre?

-Sí, ya están las dos juntas.

-Me alegro. –dijo quitándose un peso de encima-

-Me parece que se te ha despertado el instinto materno.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, al contrario. Incluso ahora tengo más ganas de tener uno mío.

-Se te ha desecho la trenza. ¿Te la hago?

-Si no te importa. 

-Siéntate. –dijo poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama- 

Me acabó de deshacer la trenza, cogió el cepillo que no andaba muy lejos de nosotros y me lo cepilló con suavidad. Me daba gusto sentir sus dedos perdidos en mi cabello. 

-Ya veo que vosotros no paráis de hacer manitas –dijo Arwen-

-Solo le estoy haciendo la trenza. 

-Para hacer una trenza no hace falta estar ligerita de ropa.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

-Te he traído algunos de mis vestidos, escoge los que más te gusten. 

-Gracias. 

-Os dejo, ya nos veremos después. 

-Hasta luego. 

-Ya está. 

-¿Ya?

-Claro, ¿no ves que ya tengo práctica?

Me miré al espejo y estaba mejor que nunca. Después me fui hacia ella y la besé por sorpresa, ésta se quedó sin palabras. 

-Esa expresión es una de mis preferidas. 

-…

-¿Qué te pasa? 

-Me duele la barriga.

-¿Mucho?

-Un poco, se me pasará. ¿Te importaría darme un pasaje en la espalda?

-Claro que no, túmbate en la cama. 

Se tumbó a lo ancho de la cama y me senté encima suyo abierto de piernas. Le hice quitar la ropa interior que le tapaba el pecho. ¿Dónde te duele?

-En medio de las dos paletillas…

-¿Aquí?

-Ahí. … que bien… …mm… que manos tienes… …no pares… 

Aragorn y Arwen sacaron la cabeza por la puerta mirándonos con cara de interrogación al escuchar esas palabras y esos suspiros. Los dos nos los quedamos mirando. ¿Qué os pasa? –pregunté-

-…habíamos sentido algo raro… que provenía de aquí…

-jj –se rió Elian-

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Arwen-

-De que siempre estáis pensando lo que no es…

La risa de Elian fue aumentando hasta que nos la enganchó a los tres, riendo como locos sin saber por qué. 

-…ay…tendré que venir a vuestra habitación para reírme a gusto –dijo Arwen-

-Yo no te lo aconsejo –dijo Aragorn-

-Bueno que hagan sus cosas más tarde. 

-Vamos abajo… vamos.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor, gracias cariño.

-De nada.

Fue a levantar las piernas pensando que me quitaría pero no podía. ¿Tienes ganas de jugar, eh? 

-jj.

-Legolas… arriba… tengo ganas de ir al lavabo…

-…que se esperen. 

-….

Le besé la nuca para que se relajara para luego ir bajando por la columna, beso a beso. Se relajó demasiado, tanto que me miró con cara pícara. 

-¿Probamos por detrás?

-Vale. 

….

Sentíamos más placer que de la manera normal, pero había un inconveniente, solo podía besarle la espalda y es más placentero besar por el pecho o por el ombligo. Además se notaba que aquello era sexo, no amor mutuo como de la otra manera.

_____________________

*Anda luumello!: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

*Maare tulde: Bienvenidos 

*Tula: Ven 

*Sermë: significa amiga en elfo 

*Man naa esselya?: ¿Cómo te llamas?

*Aina: Sagrada

Lo que se explica sobre los paisajes de Mordor es inventado. 


	10. Consejo y camino

**Capítulo 10. Consejo y camino**

El comienzo de aquel día fue divertido, risas entre Aragorn y yo, miradas algún que otro beso a escondidas entre Legolas y yo, conversaciones con Gandalf y Elrond de carácter importante y una bonita amistad con Sermë, una niña encantadora. A menudo ella quería irse con nosotros a pasear, le agradaba mucho mi presencia, pues me recuerda cuando yo era pequeña y hacía casi las mismas travesuras que ella. 

Por otro lado, Frodo despertó de su herida, parecía retomar fuerzas. Sam siempre está con él, no creo que sea solo su jardinero, y me alegro de que sea un amigo fiel en el que puedes confiar. Es un trozo de pan, ya le puedes contar mil secretos que no los va a decir a nadie. Frodo también es parecido aunque más reservado, al contrario que Pippin y Merry, no pueden tener nada en sus manos. 

-¿Quería verme, Elrond? –pregunté desde la sala donde él casi siempre estaba-

-Sí, pasa por favor. 

-Dígame. 

-No desearía ser grosero pero ¿qué pasó en tu vida para que dejaras de "existir"?

-Como bien sabrá mi madre me dejó con unos "padres" no muy convenientes, no quería estar en aquel lugar. Parecía que estaba con ellos pero en verdad estaba sola, ¿y qué más daba estar sola en aquella horrible casa o estar sola en la calle? No había diferencia, pues la soledad me acompañaba siempre. 

-Se ha de tener mucho valor y frialdad para estar sola en la Tierra Media. 

-No tenía otra opción, prefería estar acompañada de nadie que no con quien no deseo. Quizá no estaba tan sola, Luna, mi yegua, siempre hemos estado juntas, des de que era un potrillo. 

-Pero la soledad sigue estando igual.

-¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad por una vida en soledad? 

-Iré directo. Tengo la sensación de que no has vuelto a la luz para vivir una nueva vida con Legolas. 

La frase me chocó. ¿Entonces una niña envuelta en la oscuridad no puede salir a la luz?

-No me has entendido. 

-No, le está negando una oportunidad a alguien de volver a vivir. 

-¿Por qué fuiste a la oscuridad?

-Pasé por un momento triste de mi vida cuando ésta me ofreció una vida mejor, aunque fuese en la oscuridad. ¡Tenia doce años! –las ganas de llorar volvieron- Mi cuerpo cambiaba, mi mente era de una niña, pensaba dos cosas a la vez sin saber de donde venían, no me entendía a mí misma –cada vez hablaba más rápido- Si no llega a ser por la oscuridad estaría muerta.

-¿Le debes algo a ella?

-Quizá. 

-…

-Si me está diciendo que soy una mala influencia para ésta buena gente, lo acepto. Pero no me acuse de formar parte de la oscuridad por que no soy de ese bando. 

-Pero tampoco eres del bando de la luz.

-No soy de ningún bando, estando como montaraz he aprendido a decidir donde quiero estar, qué lugar es el mío. 

-¿Qué lugar es? ¿El bosque Negro o la Tierra media?

-Está muy claro. 

-Mira…, acepto que Legolas esté contigo, es su vida. Acepto también que Arwen sea amiga tuya, pero no acepto que traigas tus malos recuerdos a éste bendito lugar.

-Bien, haber empezado por el principio. Elian, coge tus cosas y vete, eres una mala influencia para mi gente y se queda tan bien. Yo cojo lo mío y me voy por donde he entrado, sin haber pasado por aquí, como si no hubiera estado. 

-…no te he dicho eso.

-Lo ha dicho con otras palabras mucho peores. Cojeré mis cosas y me iré, pero no cuente con mi ayuda. 

-Si Elian se va yo también me voy –dijo Legolas-

-Legolas, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es… -dijo Elrond-

-Si ella se va, no cuente conmigo –dijo también Aragorn-

-Gracias chicos pero no sirve de nada. Elrond manda. 

-Padre, si ella se va me voy con Aragorn –acabó Arwen-

-…no hagáis una montaña de esto. A Legolas le entiendo, es su esposo, a Aragorn, también, pero a ti no. 

-¿No? Es mi mejor amiga ¿con eso no basta?

-…

-Creo que deberías tomarte la decisión con más calma –continuó Gandalf- ella conoce muy bien la Tierra Media, nos puede ser muy útil. 

-Gandalf, es un montaraz que ha estado en la oscuridad. A saber los planes que tiene. 

Legolas y Aragorn me cogían de los brazos, pero si no lo llegan a hacer me lanzo sobre él. 

-No creo que se una mala influencia para nadie –continuó- no es que desee halagarla pero posee un corazón enorme, protege a los que ama con su vida. No creo que por haber estado en la oscuridad sea maligna. Al contrario, aprendió de ellos y sabe muy bien donde están los límites.

-…

-Dale una oportunidad, ahora es cuando ha empezado a vivir. 

-¿Te da lástima? A mí no.

-Que fuerza tiene… -dijo Aragorn-

Me iba a por él. 

-Elian, por favor –suplicó Legolas- 

Dejé de hacer fuerzas y bajé la mirada, las lágrimas caían al suelo partiéndose en miles de gotas. …Si me voy…es para no volver, pero sepa una cosa, sabrá de mí… y no será nada bueno… -dije yéndome corriendo- 

-¡Elian! –exclamó Legolas- 

-Déjala… -dijo Gandalf- 

-…

….

Corrió llorando hasta el porche y de ahí hasta un pequeño jardín que había detrás hasta llegar a un lugar donde yacía la estatua de Gilraen junto a una especie de tumba. Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de la estatua, llorando como nunca había llorado antes. 

-¡Por qué me tuviste! … ¡Por qué tuviste a una hija maldita! … ¡Por qué! –Decía llorando- 

-¡¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!! –dio varios golpes en el suelo- … Te odio… 

Lloraba sin cesar delante de la estatua, se había hecho la fuerte durante mucho tiempo para superar la soledad de su madre, ésta la dejó para no volver a verla nunca más. 

-…Me abandonaste… me dejaste sola sin nadie a quien acudir, sin nadie a quien llamar madre… sin nadie… ¿es que no tenías bastante ya con hundirme a mí para volver a hundir a tu segundo hijo? … ¿no te dabas cuenta…de que me hiciste daño? … te fuiste sin decirme adiós… sin decirme un simple te quiero… no podías hacerlo… por que si me lo hubieras dicho no me hubieras abandonado, ¡Malita sea! 

Así lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, recostada en el pie de la estatua, con las lágrimas aún en la cara y susurrando alguna que otra palabra vana. 

-Deja que se quede con nosotros –dijo Gandalf- no es necesaria su ayuda para un futuro.

-Quizá, pero tendré mis ojos puestos en ella por si actúa fuera de lo normal.

-Elrond, la conozco bien –dije yo- sé que no es mala ¿crees que mis ojos verían en ella un alma maligna? 

-No, no la verían. Está bien, que se quede pero en contra de mi voluntad. 

Nos alegramos al sentir esas palabras, claro que bien sabíamos que Elrond no estaba contento con ella. Yo lo respetaba, pues es más veterano que yo y más sutil. … Cuando acabó la conversación fui a ver qué hacía Elian, no tenía más que seguir sus huellas hasta la estatua de Gilraen. Allí la encontré, dormida. 

-Elian… -susurré acariciándole la mejilla- despierta…

Ésta despertó de golpe, parecía tener los ojos rojizos con lágrimas ya secas. 

-¿Qué ocurre? 

-Hemos hablado sobre la conversación anterior.

-Entonces cogeré mis cosas.

-No, para nada tienes que hacer eso. Elrond ha decidido que te quedes, aunque nos ha costado lo suyo. 

-Gracias… -dijo abrazándome- 

-Si te ibas, Aragorn, Arwen y yo nos íbamos contigo. 

-No os hubiera dejado.

-¿Ni a mi?

-Bueno, a ti sí, en contra de mi mente pero a favor de mis sentimientos. 

-Elian, ¿deseas contarme algo que no lo hayas hecho antes?

-…si te lo cuento, quizás me odies, o dejes de hablarme. 

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Fue en el pasado. 

-Doce años…

Narró cada detalle de su sufridor pasado, había momentos en que parecía que yo estuviera allí y sufriera con ella. Era aterrador. … Al acabar se dejó caer sobre mí, sin llorar pero sí con miedo y temor por haber recordado de nuevo el pasado. 

-No te preocupes, ahora se acabó. 

-Por las noches me vienen muchos y horribles recuerdos. 

-Quizá sea esa la razón por la que me abrazas, es como si al sentirme allí te tranquilizaras y los recuerdos huyeran.

-Sí… al sentirte me siento segura de nuevo.

-No se que haría sin ti. 

-La que no lo sabría sería yo. 

Le di un beso para que el sabor amargo del recuerdo se le fuera. 

….

Los días transcurrían raudos, sin casi enterarnos el día del consejo estaba a un rato de nosotros. Por los pasillos iban y venían caras nuevas, algunas amigables, otras no tanto. 

Nos sentábamos todos nerviosos en nuestras respectivas sillas, éstas de madera maciza y cómodas. Nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, sin mutar palabra. 

-Muéstranos el anillo –dijo Elrond mostrando el pedestal del centro- … como ya debéis saber, éste es el anillo único, el que el Señor Oscuro reclama como suyo. Debemos hablar sobre qué es lo que debemos hacer con él y cómo.

Nadie dijo nada, algunos lo miraban con recelo, otros con rabia y ansias de cogerlo y otros que no lo mirábamos. 

-¿Por qué no usar el anillo? –dijo Boromir levantándose- ¿Por qué no hacerlo nuestro? Sería una gran alianza el anillo y nosotros. 

-El anillo solo puede ser utilizado por Sauron.

-Llevemos el anillo a Gondor, mi padre hará que la ciudad blanca crezca y pueda luchar con el anillo como aliado. –dijo a punto de tocarlo-

-¡El anillo debe ser destruido! –exclamó Gandalf-

-¿Y quién lo va a llevar? ¿Un hobbit? –dijo mirando con desprecio a Frodo- ¿Un elfo? –me miró con recelo- ¿Un…montaraz? –miró a Aragorn-

-¡No es un simple montaraz! –exclamé yo- Es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, le debes lealtad. 

-¿Aragorn? 

-Ai las*, Legolas

-¡No pienso dejar el anillo en manos de un elfo! –exclamó Gimli- 

Esa fue la chispa para que todos los elfos nos levantáramos, incluida Elian, discutiendo sobre si era mejor dejar un anillo en manos de enano. A partir de ahí todas la discusiones que se puedan imaginar. 

-Yo lo llevaré –dijo Frodo- 

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo sin saber muy bien si era él quien había dicho tan fatales palabras. En el fondo nadie quería llevar el anillo por que eso supondría dejar todo atrás, incluso tu vida.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo solo –continuó-

-Yo te acompañaré, si eres tú quien lo lleva –dijo Gandalf- 

Aragorn se acercó y se postró. Si con mi vida o con mi muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré. Cuenta con mi espada. 

-Y con mi arco –dije yo poniéndome al lado de Gandalf-

-Y con mi hacha –dijo Gimli acercándose y mirándome con cara de bufón-

-Llevas nuestras vidas pequeño –dijo Boromir apuntándose también-

-…Yo te conduciré si hace falta hasta Mórdor… -dijo Elian- cuenta conmigo Frodo. 

La miré con alegría y pena a la vez mientras se ponía detrás de Gimli.

-¡El señor Frodo va a ninguna parte sin Sam! –exclamó él-

Corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

-¡Eh, esperad! ¡Nosotros también vamos! –dijeron los dos hobbits saliendo de su escondite- 

-¡Diez compañeros! –dijo Elrond- Seréis la Comunidad del Anillo.

Observaba que Boromir estaba pendiente de Elian, la observaba cada vez que me giraba ¿Qué querría? Sus miradas no me gustaban nada, eran frías. Ella parecía darse cuenta pero las ignoraba, igual que le ignoraba a él. Hasta que un día pasó de las miradas a los hechos, Elian iba a buscar algo en la habitación mientras Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf y yo la esperábamos abajo, en el porche para salir a dar un paseo. Boromir la esperaba en una sala de estar comunitaria para las habitaciones de la zona norte. 

-Un deseo es estar a tu lado y otro deseo es besarte –dijo- 

-¿Qué? 

-Eres tan bella como una puesta de sol y tan pálida y fría como una daga. 

-Ya te has cansado de mirarme y pasas a la acción.

-No tengo otro remedio. El deseo de tenerte es cada vez mayor.

-Pues sigue soñando. 

-Verás, te he visto muchas veces con mi hermano. Y desde la primera vez que te vi…

-No sigas. No quiero oír esas palabras de tu boca. 

-¿Y del elfo sí?

-El elfo como tú lo llamas es mi esposo. 

-Ya me lo suponía. 

La miró fríamente.

-¡No vuelvas a mirarme así! –exclamó ella dirigiéndose a él- 

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? ¿Si no hay otra forma, aún?

-Déjame en paz… -dijo yéndose-

Claro que Boromir no la dejó en paz, la cogió por la muñeca y la dejó caer duramente contra la pared, cogiéndola después por el cuello. Todo sería muy fácil si te poseyera a ti y al anillo… sería feliz…

-Déjame.

-No, no… ni hablar… -dijo pasándole la mano por el pecho que dejaba ver el escote- 

Elian hizo un gesto para levantarse pero Boromir la tenía pillada por todas partes. 

…

-Si que tarda… -comentó Arwen-

Presentía que algo le estaba pasando. Subí a ver que le ocurría, detrás me siguieron Aragorn, Gandalf y Arwen. Llegué al lugar en cuestión. La cara y la expresión de Elian me partieron en corazón en dos, era miedo y terror lo que expresaban sus ojos. 

-¡Suéltala! –exclamé con una flecha en el centro del arco hacia él-

-Aquí llega el elfo…

-¡Boromir! –exclamó Aragorn-

-Suéltame… -dijo Elian casi llorando- 

Boromir la cogió de los brazos y la puso delante de él, haciendo que la flecha apuntara a Elian en vez de él. No sabía si bajar la flecha o apuntar bien y darle, pero corría mucho riesgo.

-Por favor, suéltala –dijo Arwen- 

Elian se escapó de sus manos con dificultad hasta que fue a parar a los brazos de Arwen, allí se deshizo en un abrazo repleto de lágrimas. 

-Te traspasaría esta flecha si no fueses acompañante –dije bajando la flecha- 

-Elrond se enterará de esto –avisó Aragorn- 

-Que se entere. 

Desparecimos de su vista con Elian entremedio de nosotros. Gandalf y yo nos fijamos que tenía su mano puesta en el vientre, como si le doliera. ¿Te duele algo? –pregunté-

-La… 

No dio tiempo a más, se desmayaba en los brazos de Aragorn. Entre él y yo la llevamos hasta la cama, el lugar más cercano que teníamos a nuestro alcance. 

-Que raro que Elian se desmaye –comentó Arwen- es muy fuerte en esos aspectos.

Aún en la cama tenía la mano puesta donde le dolía.

-¿Has notado algún otro síntoma anormal en ella últimamente? 

-Bueno…nota que se le va la cabeza, se marea… y de vez en cuando le duele el vientre. Pero no creo que sea nada malo. –respondí-

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo ella yéndose de la habitación- 

Aragorn y yo nos miramos y encogimos los hombros. 

Fue a la biblioteca, buscó un libro un tanto inusual, que solo se usa para la medicina. Miró el índice buscando una de las causas que pueden tener estos síntomas. Me parece que es esto… -dijo- por que no creo que sea alguna enfermedad rara, pues no se le ve cara de estar tan mal…

Tal como salió, volvió. Ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que estés tan contenta? –preguntó Aragorn-. Arwen se acercó y le dijo al oído algo que no pude oír. La expresión que Aragorn tenía antes pasó a la misma que Arwen. 

-Yo también me quiero enterar de los acontecimientos –dije-

Se acercó y me dijo al oído, "tendrás un elfo que te llame padre". Las palabras me alegraron tanto que no podía quitarme la sonrisa de mi cara, el sueño se veía cumplido.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre? –preguntó Elian apoyándose en la cama con sus brazos-

-¿Te duele la barriga? –preguntó Arwen sentándose en una esquina de la cama-

-No, ¿Por qué debería de dolerme?

-Por que… -se lo dijo al oído-

-¡Ja! …

-¿No te alegras?

-Sí, pero justamente ahora.

-Bueno, pues te quedas aquí conmigo.

-¿Y dejar a Legolas solo? ¿Con todos los peligros que hay? Ni hablar.

-Elian, estoy acostumbrado a luchar y a pelear.

-Pero no en una misión de estas dimensiones.

-… quédate aquí…

-No.

-Si Elian no quiere, poco vamos a hacer –dijo Aragorn- pero piénsale bien, no es lo mismo estar herida que estar embarazada. Acarreas muchos problemas. 

-…no me voy a quedar aquí… 

-Quizá cometa el mayor error de mi vida pero no puedo ir a contra de su voluntad –dije- 

………..

A los pocos días salimos de Rivendell, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Elrond. Después salimos por la puerta hacia la izquierda. Por fin volvería otra vez a andarinear por la Tierra Media, la que me ha cuidado siempre. 

Andábamos como quien daba un paseo, Gandalf abría la marcha hablando siempre y "discutiendo" con Aragorn sobre qué camino era el correcto. Les seguían Sam y Frodo éstos más callados, mirando el paisaje que les rodeaba. Detrás Legolas y yo, hablando de nuestras cosas, seguidos por Pippin y Merry, jugando y conversando sus ideas, y cerrando la marcha Boromir junto con Gimli. 

Los hombres y los elfos aguantábamos bastante bien, pero los hobbits parecían cansados ya, sus pies les gritaban de dolor, y Gilmi cada vez su respiración era más fuerte y sosegada. … Hicimos una parada para pasar nuestra primera noche a la intemperie. Boromir y Aragorn fueron a buscar leña para hacer fuego y así mantenernos calientes, pues la noche se presentaba fría.

Alguien esa noche debería estar de guardia, Aragorn se ofreció voluntario durante una parte, yo me ofrecí hasta el alba. No tenía mucho sueño y los malditos dolores de vientre no me dejaban dormir. Aragorn siempre duerme con un ojo abierto, tiene un sueño muy superficial. 

-Duérmete, ya me quedo yo –dije-

-No, me quedo contigo. 

-¿Sabes? Echaba de menos el estar de aquí para allá, sin preocuparte de nada. 

-No creo que sea tanto, ahora tienes otras preocupaciones. 

-Sí… -miré a Legolas que dormía como un niño- jamás creí encontrar a nadie que me perteneciera. 

-El tiempo cambia… seguro que tendrías miedo de cometer el mismo error que madre. 

-…sí… pero si hubiera ocurrido, no lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte, jamás haría eso.

-Pero ¿y si ella no tuvo opción?

-Nada por poca opción que tenga abandona a su hijo, nadie.

-Tienes razón, ¿te has planteado alguna vez porqué estás viva?

-Muchas veces. Cuando tengo momentos de más depresión y de agonía, también cuando necesito que alguien me consuele. 

-Aparentas ser fuerte pero en verdad necesitas de alguien para vivir. 

-No tengo otra manera, la vida te da tantos golpes que optas por rebotarte. Hasta que llega un alma diferente a ti y te toca lo que habías olvidado o que tratas de olvidar.

-Como se nota que la Elian que hay en ti es débil, entre comillas, y que tiene algo que la parte fuerte no puede llegar a tener jamás. 

-Elian fuerte, la que aparenta por fuera no puede amar y necesita a la que hay dentro para completarse. En cambio la de dentro ama y quiere con el corazón en el puño y que necesita a alguien a su lado para vivir.

-¿Ahora quien es la que aparentas?

-Quizá la fuerte aprende a amar y la débil aprende a ser fuerte. 

-Me parece que si te hubiera hecho esta pregunta el día que te conocí me hubieras mandado a Mórdor. 

-Sí –dije riendo- …Lo que hubiera dado yo por una charla de éstas cuando estaba sola, sin saber a donde ir ni a donde mirar.

-Se pasa mal siendo montaraz, la gente cree que el fácil pero es muy difícil convivir con una soledad que nunca deja de acompañarte.

-Bueno, pero tú tienes una causa justa para ser montaraz. 

-¿Cuál?

-Huyes de tu destino, es tu pensamiento y no puedes echarle cara, de momento. 

-¿Y tu no tienes ninguno?

-Jamás le he encontrado respuesta a mi mayor pregunta. 

-Puede para ser princesa del bosque negro.

-No, eso quizá forme parte pero no es eso. Quizá para algo que no pueda tocar… eso es soñar… déjalo. 

-Sale el sol.

-Sí. 

-…Tengo ganas de llegar a Lórien –dijo estirándose- para poder descansar de un duro viaje.

-Pues yo no…

-¿Por qué?

-No es que no tenga ganas de descansar, si no de el lugar, no tengo predilección por los reinos élficos, a excepción del Bosque Negro, éste es diferente. 

-Tiene un tacto más humano –se apuntó Legolas a la conversación- 

Antes de sentarse me dio un beso. 

-No lo he llegado a ver pero puede que sí. 

-¿Te hemos despertado? –pregunté-

-No, los rayos apuntaban directamente a mi rostro. 

-Voy a estirar un poco las piernas –dijo Aragorn levantándose- y a buscar algo para el desayuno. 

-Buenos días –dijo mirándome a los ojos casi sin parpadear y con una sonrisa amplia- 

-Buenos días –dije sonriendo sin quitarle la mirada- 

Se acercó lo más que pudo a mí y me besó de nuevo, como si lo necesitara, parecía que tuviera el ansioso deseo de sentir mis labios para saciar su sed. Igual a lo que yo sentía en ese momento, pasión, euforia y embriaga de aquel dulce y suave beso. 

-Así cualquiera se embarca en un viaje… -comentó para sí Merry- 

Legolas lo miró sin dejar de besarme. 

-Coged aire –bromeó Gandalf haciendo aire con sus manos- 

Tuvimos que parar por que la risa podía con nosotros. Vamos a ayudar a Aragorn con su caza –dijo cogiéndome de la mano- 

Nos levantamos con la mirada picarona de los otros, desparecimos en un pequeño bosque que había cerca.

-¿A que van? –preguntó Pippin a Merry-

-… 

Llegamos hasta donde Aragorn pescaba, metido en el riachuelo, intentado pescar algo. Arremangado y con la mirada puesta en los peces. ¿Venís a ayudarme? –preguntó-

-No. –respondió Legolas- 

-…después querréis comer…

-¡No, nos reuniremos dentro de un rato para seguir el viaje! –grité cada vez más alejada de él- 

Me llevaba de la mano y corriendo. 

-…que pareja… ¡Bueno provecho!

-¡¡Gracias!!

-Je, je, que dos. 

Me condujo hasta una explanada lo bastante cómoda, no era muy grande pero si lo bastante para nosotros. Los árboles que yacían allí estaban repletos de frutas. 

-¿No estamos muy…?

No me dio tiempo a más, otra vez sus labios besando los míos con ansias y deseos. 

….

Seguimos nuestro viaje en dirección Carathras, de momento no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, no sin contar la bandada de pájaros negros que espían nuestra presencia, seguramente enviados por Saruman. … En las montañas teníamos todos nuestras capas abrochadas hasta arriba, incluso con la capucha, claro que respecto a Legolas, poco puedo decir. Tú vas por debajo de la nieve, él por encima. Tú no te sientes ni la nariz de frío y el en cambio como si fuera dando un paseo. 

…

Andábamos sin saber exactamente hacia donde, seguíamos a Gandalf. 

…

Una tormenta de dimensiones exageradas apareció en medio del camino, unos relámpagos centelleantes y unos truenos estremecedores acompañados de un fuerte aire que llevaba en él copos de nieve como puños, algunos caían con tanta fuerza que te hacían daño. Además el frío cada vez era más intenso y llevadero. Justamente a nuestro lado un barranco sin final, la nieve no se veía llegar al lugar de destino. 

La nieve nos cubría por la cintura, Aragorn cargaba con Frodo, yo ayudaba a Sam y Boromir llevaba sujetos a Pippin y a Merry. 

-¡Gandalf! –exclamó Aragorn- ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-¡Debemos seguir! –gritó él- 

Legolas, andando por encima de la nieve se adelantó, observando con sus hábiles ojos el horizonte y escuchando los susurros del aire. ¡El tiempo arrastra una voz cruel! –exclamó- 

-¡Es Saruman! –gritó Gandalf-

No sé que pasó después pero me vi envuelta de mucha nieve, como si nos hubiera caído de pronto un alud. Intentaba que Sam sacara la cabeza como fuera, pues éste parecía haberse quedado inmóvil. Noté como una mano me agarraba fuerte del brazo y me subía para arriba. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Legolas-

-Sí, gracias. … Ayúdame con Sam. 

Entre los dos logramos sacarle por lo menos la cabeza para que respirara. Observamos que todos estábamos mas o menos bien. 

-No podemos seguir, Gandalf. Los hobbits están muertos de frío. –dijo Aragorn- 

La tormenta había pasado.

-Debemos seguir por aquí. 

-Nosotros aguantamos pero ellos no, son demasiado débiles –reprochó Boromir- No podemos arriesgarnos a perderles. 

-… Pasemos por Moria –dijo Gimli- mi primo Balin nos acogerá con mucho gusto.

-Será más seguro por el Paso de Rohan –apuntó Boromir- 

-Rohan es muy peligroso y más con Saruman tan cerca –dije- nos meteríamos en la boca del lobo. 

-Antes de discutir deberíamos salir de aquí –dijo Legolas- 

-Alguien con sentido común –comentó Merry- 

Dejé a Sam y me dirigí hacia donde Aragorn estaba, éste cerraba la marcha. Saqué las dos dagas de las mangas y las usé para quitar la nieve ¿Es que nadie me va a ayudar? –pregunté exigente-. Legolas fue el primero en venir, se puso encima de la nieve e iba abriendo una brecha con sus espadas cortas. La nieve estaba muy dura y se iba congelando, Boromir se apuntó con su escudo, usándolo como pala y dejándome descansar, para después Aragorn suplantar a Legolas. 

Entre los cuatro pudimos abrir un pasillo hasta un refugio. 

-Eso se llama trabajo en grupo –comentó Pippin- 

Cada uno hacía lo que había dejado el otro y así llegando a aquella especie de refugio, solamente nos quedaba hacer llegar a los hobbits hasta un lugar más o menos seguro. … Fuimos a encender un fuego con algunas ramas secas, no por nosotros, si no por ellos, los hobbits, que no estaba acostumbrados a la nieve ni al frío. 

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? –preguntó Merry- ¿Hacia donde iremos?

-Una buena decisión deberemos tomar –dijo Boromir- …pasemos por el Paso de Rohan. 

-El Paso de Rohan estará al acecho por Isengar y Saruman, no es viable ni seguro. 

-Pasemos por Moria, mi primo Balin nos dará una bienvenida espectacular. 

-Las Minas de Moria son un peligro enorme para los hobbits –dije- además yo no me arriesgo a entrar ahí sin saber si llegaremos a salir. 

-Opino igual que ella –dijo Legolas- 

-Un duro debate el elegir nuestro camino… 

-Yo si la compañía vota el ir a las Minas, voy. Pero no arriesgaré mi vida –apuntó Boromir- 

-Yo no sé que es mejor… -dijo Merry interrumpido por un sonido un tanto raro que rompió el silencio- 

-Wargos –dijo Legolas levantándose y sacando rápidamente su arco con una flecha en el centro- 

Todos hicimos lo mismo, solo que cada uno con sus armas. Gandalf se puso delante de los hobbits y nosotros cuatro protegiéndolos a ellos también. No veíamos nada por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. 


	11. Un adiós

**Capítulo 11. Un adiós. **

Uno de ellos saltó directamente hacia mí dejándome en el suelo con esa criatura asquerosa, babosa y enorme sobre mí. Legolas clavó dos de sus flechas en su cuello y me lo quitó de encima. Aquello solamente era un aviso de lo que nos venía encima, una batalla con los lobos, no parábamos de sacarnos a unos de encima cuando venían otros, Legolas haciendo cantar su arco y clavando flechas en los cuellos de los animales para después recogerlas y volverlas a lanzar, Aragorn mostrando su arte con su nueva espada, al igual que Boromir, yo iba con las dos espadas cortas que llevaba. … La lucha no cesaba por ninguna de las maneras, lobos y más lobos, hasta que Gandalf se cansó de maldecir a todo el que pillaba, uno de los lobos salió corriendo con el trasero en llamas, nosotros nos quedamos parados al ver tal escena, después todos los lobos se esfumaron dejando un ambiente lleno de cadáveres. 

Entre Aragorn y Boromir los amontonaron entre la nieve y los taparon. Aquí no es seguro quedarse –dijo Aragorn- 

-Debemos decidir cual es nuestra ruta –dijo Legolas- 

-Sí, ¿Frodo, cual es tu opinión? –preguntó Gandalf-

-Yo…

-De ti depende que vayamos a un sitio o a otro. 

-…opto por Moria. 

-De acuerdo, ya está decidido. 

-Así se hará –dijo Boromir- pero contra mi voluntad. 

Todos opinábamos lo mismo pero no podíamos hacer nada. 

…

Volvimos camino atrás al día siguiente hasta llegar a las Puertas de Moria, unas puertas enormes enfrente de un gran lago, no muy elegante la verdad, más que un lago parecía una charca. … Esperábamos a que a alguien se le ocurriera la palabra exacta para poder entrar. 

-…no me acuerdo… en teoría dice, (mas o menos) En las Puertas de Moria, entra amigo. (o algo así). ¡Mellon*! 

-Si Gandalf no lo sabe… -comentó Legolas- 

-Está claro que hay una manera u otra de entrar –dije- solo que aún no la hemos encontrado. 

-Algo oscurece en mi corazón. 

-¿Qué es? 

-No lo sé, pero presiento algo. 

-No te pongas triste… no me gusta verte así. 

-Eso intento. 

-No te pega nada la oscuridad. 

-¿No? –preguntó riéndose- 

-Se te pone una mirada muy rara… -hice un escalofrío- 

Logré sacarle más de una risa para que la oscuridad que rondaba dentro de él se fuera. 

-¡Di amigo y entra! –exclamó Frodo- 

Eso fue lo que sentimos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran. 

-Quien lo iba a decir… -dijo Boromir- 

Claro que no todo eran pitos y flautas, algo extraño salió del agua mientras entrábamos, cogió a Frodo por un pie y lo levantó mientras que sus no se cuantas patas más nos impedían llegar hasta él. Boromir luchando, Aragorn, Legolas lanzando sus flechas a los ojos y a la cara del bichejo, al igual que yo, mientras que Gandalf arreceraba a los hobbits. 

Logramos deshacernos de esa maldita cosa y entrar en la mina. Las puestas se cerraron y no había manera de salir, ahora solo podíamos seguir adelante y que pasara lo que dios quiera. 

Hice un gesto bastante raro llevándome la mano a la nariz para no oler aquel horrible y pudiente olor a muerto. ¿Muerto? 

-¡Trasgos! –exclamo Legolas delante de mí sacando su arco y apuntando a no se donde- 

Todos igual, si no fuera por él… Avanzamos a un paso temerario, una triste luz nos iluminaba. … Unos pasos más adentro vimos que "no" había peligro para continuar, aunque Legolas volvía a tener su presentimiento. 

…

-¿Por donde seguiremos? –preguntó Aragorn- Llevamos casi dos días sin movernos de ésta sala. 

Nos habíamos sentado todos en algún rincón de aquella sala que unía muchos pasillos. 

-Ya estoy harta de tanta oscuridad –dije dejada de caer sobre el pecho de Legolas, éste me abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía, casi dormido- 

-Señor Frodo, duerma un poco –salió una voz de al lado de Gandalf, Sam- 

-… la oscuridad no deja dormir –se acercó a Gandalf- ¿hacia donde vamos? 

-… ¿Qué decías? …

-… ¿Te habías quedado dormido?

-No…, no, solo estaba… pensando. 

-…

-¡Es por allí! 

Todos nos levantamos de golpe al haber oído la frase que más deseábamos oír. Seguimos a Gandalf casi a oscuras, dejando pasar primero a los más vulnerables. 

……….

Una lucha contra un trol enorme fue la causa que despertaran todos los orcos y nuestras prisas por salir de aquella maldita tumba. Caminos fueron los que recorrimos, pasillos inalcanzables sin salida y un monstruo hecho de llama y de sombra, enorme como él solo. 

-¡Seguid hacia el Túnel de Kazad-Hüm –gritó mientras corríamos- ¡Aragorn, guíalos!

-Pero…

-¡Corred!

-…

…..

-¡¡No puedes pasar!! –chasquido- ¡¡Protector de la Llama de Anon!! ¡¡Llama de Udún!!

Aquellas frases fueron las que se me quedaron en la cabeza cuando vi caer a Gandalf por el precipicio. Jamás volveríamos a verle, pero también era el único que tenía el suficiente poder como para parar a ese monstruo ardiente. 

Los hobbits lloraban como magdalenas fuera de Moria, Legolas rezaba en ligeros susurros, Boromir llorando también, Aragorn yendo en busca de Frodo y yo intentando no llorar mirando al cielo y rezando mentalmente. 

____________________

*Ai las: siéntate Legolas. 

*Mellon: Amigo

En el consejo me he guiado por la película. 


	12. Lorien

**Capítulo 12. Lórien. **

Llegamos corriendo y sin mirar atrás al Bosque de LothLórien. Éste con sus largos y grandes árboles, cubrían la suave hierba del suelo, dando un aroma y riqueza especial. 

…

-Os estábamos esperando… -dijo un elfo de pelo rubio y alto- Maare tulde*

Aragorn tomó el mando de la situación, éste parecía entenderse bastante bien con los elfos. 

-Lo siento Gimli, pero no podemos dejar pasar a un enano –dijo-

-¿Cómo que no? 

-Tendrás que pasar con los ojos vendados, es nuestra obligación.

-…

-Nosotros también pasaremos con los ojos vendados –dijo Aragorn- es de la compañía, igual que nosotros y merece un respeto. 

-No hace falta pero estoy de acuerdo. 

Nos vendaron a todos los ojos, yo encima que en la oscuridad veía medianamente poco… iba cogida del brazo de Legolas, éste me lo ofrecía con mucho gusto. 

-No sé por que tengo que llevar una venda puesta… -gruñía Gimli- 

-Estamos en un lugar donde no tenemos prioridad, debemos percatarnos a sus obligaciones –corrigió Aragorn- 

-…

Andábamos guiados por los elfos que nos acompañaban. 

-Tengo a alguien a mi lado –dijo Legolas- Y no eres tú. 

-…no puedo quitarme la venda… -dije con rabia- 

-Posee un olor especial, típico de su pueblo, aunque diferente. 

-Me estás dejando con duda. ¿No será alguno de los elfos que nos guía?

-No, es alguien especial. De gran sabiduría y con un gran sufrimiento en su interior. 

-…

¡Por fin pude quitarme la venda! ¡Que agobio! … ¿Dónde está Legolas?

………..

(….)

Me adentré aún con los ojos vendados y guiado por aquella presencia, me llevó hasta un lugar inhóspito para un bosque. Un lago de pequeñas dimensiones pero muy hermoso por su belleza, rodeado por diversos árboles que yacían desde muchos años atrás, se podían verse reflejados en el lago de aguas cristalinas. Allí estábamos nosotros. 

Unas manos finas y suaves me quitaron con suavidad la venda de mis ojos para ver tal paisaje. ¿Man nalye?* -pregunté mirándola- 

-Arien me llaman algunos, Elaëar otros. 

-Encantado de conocer a la Hija de Lórien. 

-¿Sabéis de mi existencia?

-¿Cuál elfo no lo sabe? 

Al sonreírle sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Legolas Hojaverde es mi nombre. 

-Os parecéis mucho a los elfos del Bosque Oscuro.

-Es cierto, procedo de allí. Mis raíces son de aquel bosque. 

-¿Venís con la Compañía? 

-Tancave, si esa era tu pregunta. 

Sabía perfectamente que no era esa la pregunta que quería hacerme, sino quién era la chica que me seguía. Me da la sensación de que es éste tu lugar preferido –dije- 

-Lo es, aquí fue donde encontré a mi elfo… -acabó la frase en un susurro de voz-

-¿Qué ocurrió para que lo dijerais así? 

-…no sé si debo explicároslo, no querréis escucharme. Vuestra mujer os espera. 

-Tranquila, puedes contarme lo que desees, desde muy pequeño me enseñaron a escuchar. 

-Iridiel era el elfo que conocí en este hermoso lugar, una noche llena de estrellas.

-¿Iridiel, hijo de Itiladil?

-Sí ¿Lo conocíais?

-Como no iba a conocer a un elfo como él. 

-Pues… durante un tiempo estuvimos juntos, pero una guerra nos separó. Las dudas entre nosotros eran más frecuentes y su estancia aquí cada vez era más corta, hasta que la guerra estalló. 

-La Guerra del Anillo, donde se unieron elfos y hombres. 

-…las esperanzas me han sido vanas durante la larga espera que sufro y la que sufriré hasta poder encontrarlo. 

-No me he equivocado en la descripción… es mucho el sufrimiento sufrido. 

-Tres mil años desde que le perdí, pero sigo teniendo esperanzas de encontrarlo aunque las demás voces opinen lo contrario. 

Sus ojos verdes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, brillando como la luna. Pues su pelo era verde azulado como el mar y los elfos de antaño contaban, de piel pálida y blanca como la misma luna. Eso decían los sabios elfos, que se encontró a la Luna en el mar. Vestía un vestido blanco y largo, con retoques en azul, ceñían su cuerpo hasta mostrar una excelente figura, dos pinzas sujetaban la parte superior que cubría su hermoso pecho. Por debajo salían dos sandalias de color blanco, finas que daba luz a dos pies de gran belleza y claridad. 

-¡Legolas! –salió una voz de entre los arbustos- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Debo irme, ha sido un placer haber conocido a la Luna de Lórien. 

-El placer ha sido mío. 

-Enomentuvalve* Arien.

-Namarië.

…

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó perdida-

-Estaba hablando. 

-¿Te ocurre algo? 

-Ven. 

La cogí de la mano y la llevé al lago. Arien parecía mirar hacia un punto inconcreto del agua, recordando algo. Arien… -dije- 

La chica se giró con su mirada repleta de recuerdos e historias que le traían a la mente aquel lago. Se levantó suavemente y vino hacia nosotros. 

-Ésta es Elian, la Hija de Gilraen. 

-…A, Ayia… -saludó cortada Elian- ¿Manen natye*? 

-Bien, gracias. 

-Elian, ella es Arien. 

-¿Arien? ¿Elaëar?

-La misma. 

-Un placer. 

Arien sonrió. 

-Ahora os dejo solas, yo voy a ver si pico algo. 

-Le… no me dejes aquí. 

-Te veré luego. 

-…

Una fina sonrisa salió de Arien. 

-¿De que te ríes? 

-Lo siento, es que no podía evitarlo. 

-…

-Legolas es un buen elfo, no lo pierdas como yo perdí al mío.

-¿Qué te pasó? 

Arien le contó de nuevo y con diferentes palabras lo mismo que a mí. 

-Debe de ser muy duro la espera y el sufrimiento. 

-Lo es, por eso no quiero que nadie más pase por lo mismo que yo.

-Grande es tu corazón. 

-Y ardiente el tuyo aunque tu frío físico muestre lo contrario.

-Sí.

Aquella conversación se fue haciendo más larga y alegre, pues lo que Arien necesitaba era que la hicieran reír y para eso ya estaba Elian, no digo que fuese un payaso ni mucho menos, si no alguien que escucha y hace ir las penas que tu corazón carga. Y se ríe contigo además. 

-Vaya, que escena más bonita… -dijo mirando al cielo estrellado- 

-Se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto. Legolas se tiene que reír mucho contigo.

-Pues… sí. ¿Cómo vuelvo yo a donde están ellos?

-Sigue el sendero éste y llegarás. 

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga.

-Ah, felicidades por tu embarazo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Elian, se nota.

-Ah, jj. Adiós. 

-Adiós, hasta otra que nos veamos. 

-Sí. 

Arien se quedó un rato más en el lago mientras que Elian volvía, medio perdida de nuevo hasta nosotros. Gimli roncaba como un condenado, Aragorn intentaba dormir pero era imposible por los ronquidos de Gimli, Boromir parecía que lo vigilaran por todas partes, no se podía dormir, al contrario que los hobbits, éstos hacía rato que dormían. 

-¿No duermes? –preguntó-

-Te estaba esperando. –dije sentado en una especie de banco hecho de roca- 

-Me lo he pasado bien con Arien. –se sentó entre mis piernas- 

-Ha sufrido mucho, no es justo que alguien con ese nombre sufra tanto. 

-No, no lo es. Tengo la impresión de que tiene algún poder especial. 

-Empiezas a ver como los elfos. 

-Aún me queda mucho para eso. Además… -dijo poniéndose de lado y abrazándome- tengo a un buen elfo para aprender. 

-Eso sí que es verdad. Te puedo enseñar todo lo que tú quieras y más. 

-¿Me enseñas a…? –susurró al oído- 

-Pero si eso sabes tú más que yo. 

-Pero siempre es bueno aprender lo que ya sabes ¿no? 

-Eso dicen.

Nuestros labios se fueron acercando lentamente, nuestras miradas no parpadeaban, estaba fijas en los ojos del otro. Un suave y dulce aunque largo beso nos reconfortó el alma a los dos, pues hacía ya días que no sentía sus labios. El silencio acompañaba aquella bonita escena, al decir verdad, yo me sentía como en casa, tranquilo y relajado a la vez que seguro. Al contrario que ella, notaba como las miradas se los elfos estaban sobre ella, que sentía pudor por estar allí, "observada" aunque solo fuese su imaginación. 

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunté-

-Sí, solo que… me siento más a gusto en el Bosque Oscuro, no sé… otro aire.

-Se te nota, tu corazón es eso lo que siente ahora. 

-Me encanta tu don de ver a la gente.

-Te veo a ti.

-¿Qué ves? 

-Una chica que solo se siente segura en los brazos de su elfo y que necesita ahora más que nunca, algo de cariño. 

-Menudo don.

-¿He acertado?

-En todo. 

De nuevo nuestros labios se besaban, siendo ahora un profundo, amoroso y romántico beso. ... … Una canción cantada por Aragorn me despertó, yacía en mi lecho con Elian medio encima y casi desnudos completamente. Nadie más había por los alrededores, todos se habían esfumado, solo quedaba él, cantando y dedicando la canción a Arwen, la Estrella de la Tarde. Intenté alargar el brazo hacia donde estaban mis ropas pero no llegaba y ella seguía dormida, tampoco era cuestión de despertarla. 

-¿Qué habrás hecho tú para dejar tus ropas tiradas por el suelo? –preguntó Aragorn riéndose mientras se giraba- 

-¿Me pasas la ropa?

-…no sé… 

-Venga… que no te cuesta nada…

-Tampoco te cuesta nada a ti levantarte.

-…Aragorn, se buen amigo… 

-Si ya lo soy.

-…

Se levantó a recogerlas una por una del suelo y me las tiró al pecho, éste descubierto, mirándome con ironía. …vaya con el elfo… -dijo para sí- 

-¿Qué remugas?

-Nada, nada… 

Me levanté lentamente y sin moverme demasiado para no despertara, me vestí en un santiamén, solamente me puse la camisa élfica, los pantalones, las botas y el cinturón, ¿Para qué quería más?, si allí no me hacía falta nada de armas ni protección. 

-No la despiertes.

-Eso intento. 

Él se volvió a sentar en la roca donde Elian y yo estábamos anoche, hacía que miraba los árboles y las hojas que rondaban por allí. Yo me apontoqué a su lado, a una separación de unos treinta centímetros. 

-Así que esta noche…

-¿Está noche que?

-¿Y me lo preguntas tú?

-¡Si no me acuerdo de nada! 

-No me lo creo.

-Te juro que estaba sentado donde tú y me he despertado ésta mañana en esa cama, nada más.

-…-me miró de refilón con una sonrisa pícara- 

-¿Se escuchó algo?

-¿Ves, como sí?

-… 

-No se escuchó nada, además todos estábamos destrozados y cansados por el viaje. Pero ésta noche no será todo tan fácil.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada… 

-…muy picarón estás tu hoy…

-¿Y tú? ¿Que estás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja? 

-Lo siento, no puedo quitármela. 

-Que suerte que tienes.

Arien apareció delante de mi, entre los árboles, me miraba con cara de decir acompáñame un momento. 

-Esa elfa te mira. 

-Ya lo sé. Dile a Elian que ahora vuelvo, si es que se despierta.

-De acuerdo… que no creo. 

-¡Hasta ahora!

-…maltido elfo, que suerte tiene, se las lleva a todas de calle. –dijo sonriendo- 

….

-Alassea Ree* Legolas –saludó ella con un suave tono de voz-

-Alassea Ree Isil*.

-¿Si que te has despertado tarde ésta mañana?

-…bueno… un asunto atrasado.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llama Isil.

-Isil es un diminutivo de Isilme, si me permites llamarte así. 

-Recuerdo viejos y bonitos recuerdos con ese nombre. 

-Isil es un nombre precioso, al igual que todos los que posee la Luna.

Se le escapó una dulce sonrisa. No te voy a pedir que recuerdes tu pasado, eso sería muy grosero por mi parte –dije- pero me gustaría saber más de ti. 

-Me siento bien hablando contigo.

-De eso se trata, de que puedas contarle a alguien tu sufrimiento y compartirlo ¿no crees?

-Sí. … Mi vida estaba siempre perdida entre las estrellas y la Luna, pues todo lo que yo recuerdo fue éste bosque, aunque los elfos que me encontraron dijeran lo contrario. 

Los dos dijimos éstas palabras. "Pues a la Luna se la encontró en el agua, azules eran sus cabellos y maya su rostro describía, la llamaron Elaëar por el lugar y Arien por sus poderes ocultos que dicha luna posee". 

-¿Te lo sabes?

-En mi juventud lo he estudiado como una historia, ésta me fascina con locura por descubrir algún día quien fue Arien, qué fue de su vida, y qué fue de la Luna. Pues la historia se quedaba en un final que yo jamás creía, que la Luna se fue con las estrellas, junto a ellas y junto a la persona que la amó más que nadie, ésta despareció en una guerra y el cual la buscaba mediante las estrellas. 

-¿No crees eso?

-No, quizá parte de la historia si, pero no creo que ese elfo al que sigue amando tu corazón esté buscándote en una estrella. 

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que el elfo que buscas, sigue a tu lado, si más no su espíritu. Él te está buscando, y dentro de poco te encontrará. Podrá volver a ser libre, y estará contigo siempre. 

Aquellas palabras de esperanza la dejaron perpleja, mirándome con tal brillo en sus ojos que no pudo aguantarse el darme un abrazo. Jamás le habían dado tantas esperanzas de volver a ver al elfo que amaba. 

-Jamás en el tiempo que llevo esperando me habían dicho tales palabras tan esperanzadoras. 

-Eso no es bueno en una elfa como tú, si pierdes las esperanzas, lo has perdido todo. 

-No la he perdido pero he estado a punto de perderla. 

-Eso nunca. 

-Gracias por haberlo dicho, me siento mejor ahora. 

-De eso se trata, de que la luna sonría por una vez más. Solo tienes que ver la luz que tú misma llevas, de esa manera sabrás cuando y como debes actuar. 

-Me halagas con tales palabras ¿Pero cuando lo sabré? ¿Cuándo?

-Todo a su tiempo.

-Eso decía él también. 

-Es una frase típica élfica. Elian se mosquea cuando le digo eso, todo a su tiempo Elian. 

-¿Se mosquea?

-Sí. 

………

-Aragorn, pásame la ropa… 

-… ¿debería hacerlo? 

-Por fa… que yo no llego, anda su bueno… 

-Si yo siempre soy bueno.

-…

Se levantó de nuevo, recogió sus ropas del suelo y las dejó caer sobre ella. ¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas de nada? –preguntó-

-¿De que me tengo que acordar?

-…otra que tiene amnesia temporal…

-¿De que me hablas, Aragorn?

-Así que Legolas y tú…, ésta noche… ¿y nada de nada?

Lo miraba con cara de decir… no entiendo nada… y que deja por tonto al que pregunta o dice algo.

-…déjalo…

-Sí, será mejor. 

Se giró para no ver nada. 

-¿En serio que no te acuerdas? –se giró un poquito-

-¡¡No te gires!!

-Vale, vale. 

Al acabar se acercó a Aragorn por la espalda hasta su oído. Ha sido muy excitante… -susurró- 

-…éste Legolas… 

-¿Por cierto, dónde está? 

-Se ha ido a hablar con Arien, me ha dicho que vendría dentro de poco. 

-¿Hace mucho que se fue?

-No lo sé, aquí no puedo controlar el tiempo, pero digo yo que no hace mucho.

Elian se estiró disimuladamente, acabando en un gran estirón. 

-Eso no lo hace una chica. 

-Soy un montaraz, hacemos lo que nos da la gana.

-Ya pero eres un montaraz casado. 

-…tienes razón… -se sentó a su lado- ¿Hechas de menos a Arwen, verdad?

-…sí, y en parte envidio a Legolas por tenerte. 

-Tus deseos son estar con ella. 

-Y mi corazón sigue allí. ¿La hechas tú de menos?

-Mucho, es una buena amiga en la que confiar. Una hermana mayor diría más bien.

-Sí, ella dice que eres su hermana pequeña. 

-Me da ganas de ir a ver que hace, pero sería injusto. 

………

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Iridiel, vamos a ver la estrellas! –exclamó aquel niño parecido a Legolas- 

-¡Ya voy!

Los dos se subieron en el tejado de palacio del Bosque Oscuro, al ser de noche, podían divisar perfectamente todas las estrellas que dormían en el firmamento y sobre todo, a la estrella que más le gustaba a Iridiel observar, la Luna. 

-¡Mira cuanta variedad de estrellas hay! –dijo Legolas-

-¿Te has fijado en la luna? Está preciosa hoy. 

-No lo dudes. La dama de la noche siempre está ahí para que la observemos. 

-Ella nos mira. 

-¿Cómo te la imaginas? 

-Una elfa muy especial, diferente a las demás y que posee poderes ocultos para ver lo que los demás no pueden llegar a ver. 

-Eres un soñador.

-Bueno, yo sueño con la Luna, ¿Tú con que sueñas? 

-…pues… no sé… 

-Yo te he dicho lo que siento, ahora dímelo tú.

-En alguien también especial, que sea distinta a todas las demás elfas y mujeres de la raza de los hombres que conozco. Una mujer que luchase para defender sus derechos, fuerte pero a la vez que sea… frágil, como una elfa. 

-Tú quieres a una medio elfa medio humana, algo que desde hace tiempo no se ve ni se oye.

-…ya lo sé, yo también soy un soñador.

-Pues yo pienso que los sueños se pueden cumplir, solo tienes que tener fe en ellos. 

-¿Y me tengo que esperar toda la eternidad para encontrarla? ¡Anda ya! ¡No tengo tanta paciencia!

-Todo a su tiempo Legolas. 

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Eso te dijo Iridiel? –preguntó sonriendo y con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca Arien- 

-Sí, todo a su tiempo. 

-¿Y tu eres un elfo?

-Bueno… quizá físicamente.

-Me lo paso muy bien contigo, eres diferente a todos los elfos que conozco. Me parece que los elfos del Bosque Oscuro tenéis algo especial. 

-¿En serio? 

-Sí no sé… algo peculiar.

-No sé… quizá si, quizá no. 

-¡Arien, estás por aquí! –se escuchó una voz de igual suavidad de entre la espesura. Una chica de ojos azules que mostraban una mirada picarona con una expresión de gran experiencia y belleza en su interior. Su cabello rubio plateado daba una bonita sensación al aire junto con su piel, tan blanca como el ébano. Se veía una chica madura que a la vez se sentía niña. Ui… no me habías dicho que estabas con un elfo…¿mm? –dijo picarona- 

-…Amarië, éste es Legolas. Legolas, Amarië. 

-Un placer… -saludó mirándome pícara- …que cuerpo… -dijo para sí-

-El placer es mío. Gran ayuda sois para Arien en sus momentos de mayor tristeza, suerte la que tiene ella de teneros a vos como amiga y si se me permite decirlo hermana mayor. 

-Vaya… el elfo tiene un bonito don… 

-…sí… puede ver a la gente que está a su lado sin conocerla.

-Seguro que está con alguna elfa guapa que cayó en sus redes románticas… -le susurró al oído-… con esos ojos… -volvió a decir mirándome fijamente- 

-¿Sois de aquí? –pregunté- 

-Sí, toda mi vida aquí, esperando a alguien como…

-Amarië –cortó Arien- no digas eso.

-¿Qué iba a decir? ¡Me has cortado!

-…

-… como yo… -dije para mí- 

-¿Os importa si me llevo a Arien un momento? 

-No claro. 

Se alejaron unos metros de mí. 

_______________________

*Maare tulde: Bienvenidos. 

*¿Man nalye?: ¿Quién eres?

*Enomentuvalve: Nos vemos. 

*¿Manen natye?: ¿Cómo estás?

*Alassea Ree: Buenos días.

*Alassea Ree Isi: Buenos días Luna. 


	13. Adiós a un sueño

**Capítulo 13. Adiós a un sueño.**

-¿No me habías dicho que salías con un elfo tan apuesto? Y encima Legolas, del Bosque Oscuro. 

-No estoy saliendo con él. 

-No ya, y los ojos que tanto te brillan, qué.

-…quizá brillen, pero no por su cuerpo.

-Ya.

-Parece mentira que a veces tenga tanta madurez ¿Dónde la dejas cuando hay un hombre y elfo que te gusta? 

-…en casa. 

-…no cambiarás.

-No. ¿Está con alguien?

-…

-Esa respuesta no me ha gustado nada.

-Sí…

-¿Es gay? 

-¡No!

-¿Tiene novia o alguna elfa que ocupe su corazón?

-No exactamente. 

-¡Aclárate!

-Está casado. 

-…-se le cayó el ánimo por lo suelos- …¿Con quien? ¿No será un posadera?

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tal cosa?!

-Ay chica, es que no sueltas prenda.

-Está casado con un montaraz.

-Anda ya. No me tomes el pelo…

-No te estoy tomando el pelo. Está casado con una montaraz. 

-… seguro que será un cayo… -dijo para sí- 

_…¿qué se creen que no las oigo?_

-Si no me crees, pregúntaselo.

-Ahora mismo. 

Salieron las dos de su escondite como si no hubiera sospechado nada. 

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –preguntó-

-…depende…

-El respeto…-susurró Arien-

-¿Te puedo tutear verdad?

-No veo por que no.

-¿Estás casado con un montaraz?

-Yo no lo diría así.

-¿Ves Arien como no?

-Estoy esposado con la Elian, la Hija de Gilraen.

-Entonces ya está, una élfa del alto rango.

-No, es medio elfa y medio mujer. 

Me miró como si lo que le dije sonara a algo raro.

_…-¡A…a…achís!_

_…-Salud…_

_…-Gracias…_

-Preséntamela.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea…

-No creo que un elfo como vos mienta.

-…Legolas… un respeto… -dije para mi- está bien, pero… no quiero saber lo que pasará.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que la chica tiene su carácter.

-Pero un elfo como tú sabe tratarla.

-Sí pero… bueno tú has decidido que te la presente. 

-Vamos a ver al montaraz.

…

Mientras andaba delante de ellas, por detrás se escuchaban los comentarios de Amarië. Aparecimos en el lugar donde Arien y yo nos encontramos aquel día por la mañana, allí estaba sentados Aragorn y Elian, hablando cordialmente con alguna broma y risas de por medio. Antes de que las dos llegaran, les hice señas para que Elian se escondiera detrás de Aragorn. 

Amarië entró dispuesta a luchas si había falta, Arien parecía no poder hacer nada, nada más que seguirla y esperar a los acontecimientos. 

-Ahí tienes al montaraz –dije enseñándole desde unos metros a Aragorn-

Éste yacía sentado, inmóvil y con una risa que no se la aguantaba. 

-Ui, que montaraz, no me lo hubiera imaginado así, tan dejado de su físico. 

-¿Qué se esperaba un sex-simbol? –pensó Aragorn- …

-¿No será ese tu montaraz? –me miró con cara de sorpresa y desilusión- 

-Ya te he dicho que no era exactamente un montaraz. 

-¿Me están engañando?

-No. 

-Este elfo es gay, seguro… -susurró a Arien, ésta se reía en su interior- 

-¡Elian sal! 

Elian se puso de pie detrás de Aragorn, éste se levantó para que Amarië pudiera ver al montaraz en persona. 

-¡Vaya ropas! –exclamó Amarië-

-¿Qué se piensa que un montaraz estrena cada día ropa nueva? –pensó Elian- ¿Quién eres?

-Amarië –respondió déspota- ¿Y tú, Elian no?

-Sí. 

-… ¿Qué pinta él?

-Es su hermano que también es montaraz. 

-…vaya familia.

Elian y Aragorn se miraron con la misma mirada. Ella bajó de la roca y vino hacia mí. 

-¿Eres un montaraz? 

-Sí.

-¿Y elfa?

-También.

-Que lío.

-¿De donde eres?

-Es difícil de decir. 

-Del Bosque Oscuro –corregí-

-Allí no hay montaraces. 

-El caso es que querías conocerla ¿no? Pues aquí la tienes.

Amarië se mostró como una torre frente a ella, derecha como una vela. La miraba de arriba abajo observando con detenimiento sus ropajes y su talante fino y descuidado, elfa y mujer. 

-¿Nunca has visto a un montaraz? 

-…chica… no.

-No has salido mucho de aquí…

-¿Para qué salir si aquí estoy bien?

-…elfas… -dijo Elian para sí- 

-¿Seguro que tú y ella estáis… casados? –preguntó dirigiéndose a mí- Enséñame el anillo montaraz.

-Elian es mi nombre… si no te importa… ¿No te fías de la palabra de un elfo? 

Ahí la pilló.

-…sí… pero… 

-Pues entonces no tengo por qué enseñártelo ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo? –preguntó dirigiéndose a mí- 

Miré a Arien… 

-Vete tranquilo, yo tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Amarië. Disfrutad del paseo… 

Nos alejamos de allí sin apenas decirnos nada, queríamos salir como antes posible de la vista de Amarië. 

-Amarië te has pasado.

-No, ella me ha dejado por los suelos. 

-Y la comprendo.

-¿Qué la comprendes?

-Claro, de buenas a primeras se te veía venir que deseabas estar con ese elfo. 

-…bueno…

-Amarië, no vuelvas a hacerlo más. 

-…

-Amarië…

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa si les seguimos? 

-… ¿No has hecho caso de lo que te he dicho?

-… ¿Vienes? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Aragorn- 

Aragorn se levantó y se fue siguiendo el camino que nosotros hicimos… Amarië lo siguió y Arien no tuvo más remedio que también. 

…

-No estoy celosa pero… ¿por qué la miras así? 

-¿Cómo la miro? 

-Legolas… se te ve en la cara… 

-La miro como a una amiga que necesita esperanza y amistad.

-Quizá, pero no es razón de irte sin decirme nada. 

-No quería despertarte. 

-…

-Elian, Arien jamás ocupará el lugar que tienes tú. No dudes de mí… ¿crees que te voy a dejar por ella o algo así? 

-No…

-Elian… ¿Cómo iba a dejar a alguien como tú? ¿En qué cabeza te cabe? 

-Que tonta… pensar que te podías estar enamorando de ella…

-¿Eso piensas?

-Pensaba… ahora no.

-Me alegro. Simplemente es una amiga… nada más.

-Dame un beso.

-Los que tú quieras. 

_-Sí que ha sido corto el paseo… -dijo Amarié observando desde la espesura junto con Arien y Aragorn- si se están comiendo a besos…_

_-…no sé por que tengo que ver esto… -remugó Arien- _

_-Por que no eres capaz de dejarme sola._

_-Por que si lo hago harás que Elian nos ahorque a las dos._

_-¿En serio pensáis eso? –preguntó Aragorn- _

_-Yo por lo menos sí._

_-No la conocéis…, no le haría daño a nadie, bueno solamente a los que le han hecho daño._

_Arien tragó saliva. _

_-Esa tiene de montaraz lo que yo de niña –dijo Amarië-_

_-Esa es mi hermana, no lo olvides…_

_-Sí bueno, tu hermana. Además quizá tenga posibilidades con él… que por cierto… que trasero…_

_-Amarië… por favor… _

_-Que… me gustan las aventuras. _

_-A ti te gusta el romance –corrigió Aragorn- a parte de tu afán por los elfos y hombre guapos y con buen cuerpo…_

_-¿Me conoces de algo?_

_-Es lo que muestran tus ojos nada más mirar. _

_-…vaya… otro que tiene el don…_

…

Observé que algo había en el suelo, algo que brillaba, me levanté y lo cogí. Cuando me agaché para cogerlo Amarië salió de la espesura besándome en los labios, mi reacción fue caerme para atrás y quedarme sentado algo bloqueado. 

-Ya podemos salir corriendo… -dijo Aragorn- 

-Lo he conseguido. –dijo Amarië- 

-¿Qué has conseguido Amarië? –preguntó Elian enfadada poniéndose en pie delante de mi- 

-Dale un beso a Legolas. 

Ni Arien ni Aragorn querían mirar la expresión de Elian. De la manga le fue cayendo una daga. Aragorn me iba mirando a mi y a la daga, indicándome que hiciera algo pero no sabía que hacer. … Elian se agachó mirando a Amarië de una manera sádica y despiadada, le enseñaba la daga lentamente diciéndole con la mirada lo peor que le podía hacer.

-…no vuelvas a hacer nunca más… -dijo Elian clavando la daga en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y yéndose corriendo de aquel lugar.

Cogí la daga y fui en la dirección que ella había cogido. 

-¿Se puede saber qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer tal cosa? –preguntó Arien enfadada con ella- 

-Ha sido una reacción, un impulso…

-Pues el impulso te va a costar caro.

-…

-¿Qué va a pensar ahora de nosotras? 

-…. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pedirle perdón, no está bien lo que has hecho y más aún cuando ellos dos están unidos y esperando un bebé.

-¿Qué esperan un…?

-Sí. 

-…no lo sabía… 

-Ni siquiera has preguntado, te has lanzado como una niña entrometida. No me puedo creer que tú seas como mi hermana mayor… 

-…cuando veo a alguien que me gusta… no pienso otra cosa…

-No lo piensas, piensas nada más que en ti y en el placer personal ¿pero y la otra persona? ¿Cómo se ha sentido él? 

-¿Tu con quien estas? 

-…con…los dos.

-Arien…

-Con los dos, y ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo y les vas a pedir perdón.

……..

Elian se había sentado encima de una roca que había lejos de ellos, casi en las afueras de Lórien, sola y en silencio. Miraba hacia abajo con algunas lágrimas que mojaban la roca. 

-¿Por qué piensas que Legolas te va a abandonar? –preguntó Galadriel apareciendo entre el bosque- 

-¿A caso no es obvio? Se pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Arien…

-Él te quiere pero tú no quieres verlo, te ciegan los celos y te impiden ver lo que en realidad es. 

-… ¿Y qué debo ver? 

-Que él te quiere, te desea, te ama… que Arien es solamente una amistad como lo es Aragorn. 

-…

-Todo lo que sientes es producto de la presión que sufres en éste lugar, no te deja ver con claridad las cosas que te pasan, al mismo tiempo tu cuerpo está cambiando, crea vida en tu interior. No dejes que éste bosque te impida sentir el ser que llevas dentro. 

Elian se puso su mano en el vientre, sintió un calor sentimental hacia ella. ¿Lo sientes ahora? –preguntó-

-Galadriel… yo…

-No digas nada… solamente escucha lo que te dice…

Se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que su conciencia le decía. … Galadriel se fue acercando hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado. Elian se recostó dejándose caer, Galadriel la abrazaba como si de su hija se tratara. Le iba cantando una canción preciosa que la iba relajando, sus letras élficas sonaban a poesía en su boca y la melodía era triste y melancólica. 

-Eso es precioso… -dijo Elian en un susurro- 

-¿Te ha llegado el mensaje?

-Sí y me pasaría horas escuchándola. 

-Legolas también la sabe… ven conmigo…

Se la llevó cogida de su mano, andaban con rapidez por el bosque hasta llegar a uno de los mallorn. Subieron sus rampas iluminadas junto con algunas elfas que las acompañaban. 

-¿Te gustaría que tú y Legolas pasarais unos días alejados de la presión, del anillo y de la compañía?

-Sería un deseo poder estar con él aunque solo fuese un día lejos de las miradas de los elfos, con perdón, del estrés y de todo. 

-Pues lo estaréis, pero después deberéis volver, vuestras obligaciones os esperan…

-Claro… pero… no puedo ir así vestida… 

-No puedes por eso te he traído aquí.

Una de las elfas le mostró un vestido en color azul celeste con pétalos gravados en color veis, largo hasta los pies. El escote al ponérselo le hacía bello el pecho que ella tenía, le realzaba su figura e iba entrecruzado a lo largo de la espalda hasta el final de ésta. Un fino y sedoso velo le cubrían los brazos y la parte superior de su tronco abrochándose por delante con un pequeño broche. Unas finas sandalias le trajeron para adornar sus pies, la peinaron suavemente su cabello y le hicieron un recogido distinto al de los elfos. De montaraz pasó a ser una elfa, hermosa y bella. 

-¿Qué le parece Galadriel? –preguntó una elfa- 

-Cualquiera diría que es un montaraz.

-Pero… -dijo Elian- es injusto que yo esté con él alejados de todos y los demás estén igual que yo antes…

-Yo creo que no. 

-….

-Necesitas liberar tu mente, dejarte llevar por las pequeñas cosas y divertirte al máximo. 

-Nuestra señora tiene razón –opinó una de ellas- el elfo es tuyo y no te lo va a quitar nadie. Solamente queremos que tu estancia en éste lugar sea bonita y que la recuerdes con cariño. 

-Me dan ganas de quedarme… sois tan agradecidas… 

-La humildad es algo que no hemos perdido.

-¿Debo ir hasta él?

-No, él ya te espera en el lugar indicado –contestó Galadriel- Iruvithel, acompáñala. 

-Sí, vamos Elian. 

Volvieron a bajar el camino subido corriendo, la elfa corría pero Elian no estaba acostumbrada, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbrara. Se metieron en un sendero poco iluminado, apenas veían. Elian se guiaba por la diara que Iruvithel llevaba, pues la Luna le hacía reflejo. 

-Aquí es… -dijo ella silenciosa- tres pasos y estarás. 

-Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer, yo me voy, hasta otra.

-Adiós…

La elfa se fue tan campante como había venido, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara. Miró hacia delante de nuevo, no muy lejos podía ver la sombra de Iridiel producida por la luz de la Luna, ésta estaba llena y pálida como ella misma. Se acercó sigilosamente para no despertar la mente huída de Legolas, al llegar se puso detrás, se sentó y le pasó los brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. …hola… -le susurró al oído-. Legolas giró la cabeza para verla, se quedó sorprendido al contemplar su belleza élfica, hasta cambió de posición para observarla con detenimiento. 

-Jamás te había visto así… 

Elian le sonrió agradeciéndole lo que sus ojos decían de ella. 

-Estás más preciosa que nunca…

Sus mejillas se tomaron un color rosado y los ojos de Legolas brillaban. Se sentaban uno frente al otro, Legolas acariciaba un mechón de pelo que le caía a Elian por el hombro, fino como el de una elfa. 

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó ella-

-…no encuentro ningún adjetivo para describir la belleza que mis ojos ven y que no se como mostrarte. 

-Tus ojos ya me lo dicen con su brillo y con tus mejillas sonrojadas sobre tu pálido rostro te hacen más elfo aún de lo que ya eres.

Elian le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Legolas y levantándose corriendo, él se quedó algo parado, pues aquel diminuto beso sería el comiendo de la noche para ellos, por eso ahora Legolas la perseguía y ella se escapaba, jugando y dándole varios como el primero para que se picara. 

Jugaban como dos niños queriendo ser adultos, la Luna mientras los observaba con una sonrisa e iluminando aquella bonita escena. Felicidad, risas, alegrías… todo valía, habían olvidado por completo las penas y sus obligaciones. … Legolas se sentó haciendo que estaba algo cansado, Elian lo miraba desde unos pasos alejada por si era una trampa para caer, pero veía no lo era, que Legolas no se levantaba de nuevo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él no quitando la seguridad y pensado que Legolas estaba cansado de verdad. 

Sin embargo todo era una trampa, cuando se acercó lo suficiente la cogió por la cintura e hizo que se dejara caer suavemente sobre él. Los dos se reían mientras rodaban por el suelo, ella intentaba escaparse y él intentaba que no se escapase de sus brazos. Finalmente ella se dio por vencida cuando sintió los labios de Legolas, besándola prolongadamente. 

…

El sol se alzaba claro sobre aquel lugar, despertando a los dos enamorados que dormían debajo de uno de los árboles, apontocados en el pie. Legolas casi dormía encima de ella y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, ella le acariciaba su largo y rubio cabello. 

-Buenos días… -saludó ella al ver que abría sus ojos- ¿has dormido bien? 

-Como un niño. 

Él con su mano le iba acariciando su vientre, éste algo rellenito. Ella alargó la mano que tenía libre hasta la suya y entrecruzaron los dedos a la vez que Legolas empezó a cantar la canción que le gustaba tanto a Elian, la que le cantó Galadriel el día anterior y que ahora salían las palabras de su elfo, cantándola melancólico y triste pero con un toque de felicidad y realidad. Ella lo miraba sonriendo, sus ojos expresaban alegría y sorpresa, felicidad, soñaba despierta cuando aquellas palabras le llegaban al corazón de tal manera que incluso le hacían caer las lágrimas. 

…

-¿No oyes algo? –preguntó Amarië-

-…ahora sí que veremos a Galadriel enfadada- 

-¿Yo tengo la culpa de ser cotilla?

-Eres más que eso.

-…viene de ahí… alguien está cantado… 

-…paciencia Arien… paciencia…

Amarië se acercaba hacia el lugar agachada entre la espesura para no ser vista, Arien en cambio la seguía andando de pie, con cara de estar ya harta de hacerle caso a Amarië, pero si la dejaba sola… podría ocurrir algo muy malo, por ello se veía obligada a seguirla. 

Cada vez se escuchaba una voz de elfo que cantaba una canción que les sonaba mucho, para Amarië era gloria escucharla en boca de Legolas… 

-¿La oyes? –preguntó entusiasmada-

-…sí.

-¿Por qué estás así?

-…nada… que me hace recordar algo muy bonito…

-Ay…. Ese Iridiel aún sigue en tu corazón… 

-Sí –afirmó Arien con una sonrisa- 

-¡Centinelas! –exclamó Amarië- ¡Agáchate! 

Las dos se agacharon aún más escondiéndose de los centinelas que vigilaban la zona, las dos pensaron por igual, algo ahí afuera, fuera de Lothlórien existía el peligro y por eso los guardias y centinelas de Lórien estaban tan alerta. 

-¿Qué deberá ocurrir? –se preguntó para sí, Arien- 

-Nosotras estamos seguras aquí, no debemos preocuparnos por nada

-…Sería mejor que nos fuéramos.

-…por una vez te haré caso… 

Ésa fue la última conversación que hubo entre ellas de ese tema, pues dentro de pocos días la compañía marcharía Anduin abajo, todos tenían un bonito recuerdo de Lórien, hasta Gimli que en un momento dado se sintió avergonzado de lo que le pidió a la Dama Galadriel y que ella se lo ofreció con mucho gusto. 

____________________

*Ai las: siéntate Legolas. 

*Mellon: Amigo

En el consejo me he guiado por la película. 


	14. Tentada

**Capítulo 14. Tentada.**

Todos lucharon con valentía en las orillas del Anduin, pues los Uruks les atacaron sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, en la teoría por que en la práctica Legolas había presentido el peligro mucho antes que los demás ¿un sexto sentido? Quizá. En aquella batalla perdieron a su compañero Boromir, el cual salvó, o intentó salvar más bien, a los dos hobbits, Merry y Pippin. Fue grandiosa su valerosidad y de igual manera murió ante el beso de Aragorn.

Su destino ahora sería dejar de seguir a Frodo y a Sam que se habían separado de la compañía y siguieron por otro camino en busca de Pippin y Merry que habían sido secuestrados por los Uruks que habían quedado vivos, apenas un grupo reducido de los muchos que habían y de los que yacían en el suelo muertos a base de flechazos, con espadas y a hachazos, toda una hazaña si se cuenta que son apenas cinco. 

Les tocaría un duro camino lleno de carreras, atravesar la montaña a paso ligero y luego saber a qué se enfrentarán, seguían el rastro de los uruks, y para eso ¿qué mejor que una vista de elfo y unos conocimientos de montaraz? Aragorn ponía una parte y Legolas la otra, Elian no estaba para trotes, si corría era por obligación y no debía en su estado, pero rezaba para que no le pasara nada a su bebé. 

Tres días corriendo sin parar, solamente comiendo lembas y bebiendo agua de los riachuelos que encontraban a su paso, incluso hubo una escena graciosa. Gimli resbaló y por suerte o por desgracia Elian iba detrás, el enano se cayó encima de ella y la chica cayó pendiente abajo. 

-¡Elian! –gritaba Legolas intentando verla-

-¡Estoy bien, seguid, ya os atraparé!

-¡¿Puedes subir?! 

-¡Me temo que no, es roca escarpada y hay mucho moho, si lo intento podría resbalar! 

-¡¿Ves otro camino por el que puedas seguir?!

-¡Sí, pero no sé hacia donde me lleva!

-¿Sabes donde va Aragorn? –le preguntó a él- 

-Jamás he ido por ahí, no lo sé. 

-¡Voy a bajar!

-¡No! ¡Seguid, estáis perdiendo el tiempo! 

-…

-Vamos –dijo Aragorn- sabe cuidarse. 

-Lo siento Legolas… -dijo Gimli-

-Tranquilo Gimli, no pasa nada.

Siguieron corriendo camino a Edoras mientras ella iba por otro camino, aquello parecía una ciénaga, todo lleno de barro acuoso, plantuchas podridas que sobresalían, un olor a podrido insoportable y una sensación de que alguien le seguía. Su mano acariciaba el mango de la espada mientras ponía los cinco sentidos en el silencio que se vio roto por un movimiento no muy casual de las aguas.

Se giró y desempuñó la espada veloz, Saruman se plantó ante ella, se asustó un poco al verle por que jamás había tenido opción de conocerlo aunque no tenía muchas ganas. 

-Qué quieres –preguntó sin bajar la guardia-

-¿Crees que esta es vida para una embarazada? 

-He estado en sitios peores.

-Elian… te podría dar un lugar mejor que un barrizal.

-¿Y que me darías, una hoz de orcos para que se me comiesen viva? 

-No exactamente, ¿Sabes quien hay detrás del señor oscuro?

-¿Tú?

-No, otro señor oscuro mucho más poderoso el cual ya dio guerra en la Primera Edad del Sol ¿Sabes quien es? 

-…ni lo menciones… 

-Veo que has oído hablar de él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Yo nada, solo soy un enviado.

-¿De él? Que se presente él si de verdad quiere verme, no le costara nada mover su oscuro culo. 

-No creo que desees que se presente ni en un barrizal.

-No, y menos en la Tierra Media. 

-¿Sabes que Sauron es un títere suyo?

-Igual que tú eres un títere de Sauron, un ojo parlanchín.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo…

-No, no lo sé, por que no lo conozco ni deseo conocerlo, he oído hablar de él y no cuentan fábulas precisamente. 

-Fue una grandeza lo que hizo.

-¡¿Una grandeza?! ¡Destruyó la Tierra Media, destruyó a los Noldor, destruyó todo los árboles élficos, los silmarils! ¡¿Eso es una grandeza?! Venga ya hombre…

-Verás… él desea verte, quiere hablar contigo.

-Tomando una taza de te mañana por la tarde, allí estaré, ahora adiós –se giró y siguió su marcha ignorándolo. 

-No podrás huir de él tan fácilmente.

-¡Pues que venga él mismo!

-…así será…

Se giró de nuevo con expresión de sorpresa y temor, se arrepentía de lo que había dicho pero Saruman había desaparecido. 

-Mierda… genial… a saber lo que es capaz ese culo negro de… ¿Por qué tuvo Gilmi que caer encima mío? Es que… no se puede tener más mala suerte…

Intentaba correr pero sus piernas no le daban, necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo y su vientre se lo pedían, pensó que quizás ellos llegarían a Rohan y se estarían allí hasta ver qué ocurría, pero aquello no era seguro, pues los hobbits los llevarían a Isengard si no los atrapaban antes Aragorn y compañía. 

Recostada en uno de los árboles se quedó medio dormida, no quería dormirse pero sus ojos se le cerraron hasta dormir, tenía su espada en mano pero pronto se quedó sin fuerzas para hacer nada, el sueño podía con ella, se daba cuenta de que aquel no era lugar para una mujer en su estado y quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en Lórien o en el Bosque Oscuro, en parte se arrepentía y en parte no.

Despertó al sentir de nuevo una presencia no conocida, su instinto así se lo decía, se levantó y cogió empuñó la espada, ante ella apareció el mismísimo y hasta pudo notar dentro de sus ser como Galadriel y Elrond se echaban para atrás sorprendidos y temerosos. 

Aparentemente era un hombre, de cabellos rizados, mirada oscura y fría, piel descremada tirando a morena y vestido de guerra, junto a una espada en su empuñadura. La espada le atravesaba sin sentir dolor alguno, ella por más que la movía él no sentía nada ¿Era él? Eso sentía dentro de sí, que era el mismísimo señor oscuro en persona, no Sauron, si no… 

-No pude esperar hasta mañana –dijo con voz suave y oscura- 

-Qué quieres de mí.

-Baja la espada, no logras nada con esa posición cobarde. 

-… -la quitó de su vista y la guardó-

-Deseo que veas algo. 

-Yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Te lo enseñaré… 

Ante ella se formó una proyección astral de una guerra, parecía la final, pues estaban ante las puertas de Mordor, observó que ella no estaba y eso le hizo dudar, sus compañeros luchaban a muerte contra los miles de uruks y orcos que por allí batallaban junto a varios ejercitos más, cada uno tal como estaba ahora pero más cansados, así lo mostraban sus rostros. 

Su corazón se estremeció cuando vio que Legolas caía muerto a causa de tres flechas, Gimli iba a ayudarle pero una de ellas le atravesó el corazón de pleno y yacía muerto en el suelo ante los muchos orcos que se reían de él. La reacción de ella fue ir en su busca pero él la paró, en verdad solamente lo veía ella, delante tenía un barranco aún más profundo y sin fondo al cual saber la distancia que había de la caída. 

-¿Lo has visto? –la proyección se fue-

-No estaba yo… por qué…

-Por que tú ya yacías muerta, aquí, en éste mismo lugar.

Elian se agachó abrazándose a sí misma. 

-…Tienes una oportunidad de salvarle la vida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sé que eso es real? 

-¿Tú crees que es real?

-Sí… y no.

-Siempre la primera respuesta es la correcta. 

_-No le escuches –advirtió Galadriel en su mente-_

-…¿Qué debo hacer? No quiero que muera… 

-Y no debe morir… por que tú lo amas tanto que darías su vida por él… ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues hazlo, muere por él.

-¿Quieres que dé mi vida por algo que no sé si es real?

-A veces las cosas no son tan reales como las pintan, ya sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento. 

-Pero… ¿Por qué pretendes ayudarme?

_-No quiere ayudarte._

-Porque te veo una chica fuerte, atrevida, con fuerza para seguir adelante. 

-No lo entiendo, ¿quieres ayudarme a morir? Por que es eso lo que me estás diciendo, que muera por él, vale que quiera salvarlo pero son dos cosas muy diferentes.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-Haz que no lleguen esas flechas hacia él.

_-Buena elección._

-No puedo cambiar el destino, si lo pudiera hacer habría cambiado muchas cosas injustas, como por ejemplo tu pasado. Lo hubiera cambiado su hubiera podido por algo más bonito, lo que se merece toda niña, un padre y una madre que la quieran y no una vida en soledad.

-¿Hubieras hecho eso?

_-Claro que no._

-No escuches esa voz…-la atrajo suavemente hacia él, ella parecía caer ante sus encantos de seductor y ante aquella dulce voz, su mirada era tierna y tranquila- Escucha la mía, salva al elfo que amas dando tu vida por él.

Desapareció y se quedó de nuevo sola, parecía aturdida, encantada y al girarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en Fangorn. Rodeada de árboles esplendorosos que se alzaban a lo alto, verdes y rojizos junto algunos plateados, le era imposible creer que estuviera ahí. 

-Legolas –dijo Gandalf señalándola con la mirada- 

La observó que se encontraba en un claro de luz, parecía una elfa por aquel reflejo, se iba directo hacia ella hasta abrazarla y ella caer en sus brazos. 

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-…-no sabía qué responder, lo miraba con cara de sorprendida, al igual que él por que no sabía como había llegado- 

-Lo debes haber pasado mal.

-Mucho, pensaba… pensaba que no saldría de allí. 

-Ahora ya está, hasta hemos encontrado a Gandalf.

Elian lo miró sorprendida, todo eran sorpresas, buenas y malas claro, los dos se abrazaron como amigos que eran y siguieron hasta salir de aquel misterioso bosque que remugaba en lo alto. El viejo blanco, su nuevo color por haber luchado hasta la misma muerte con el señor de la llama y la sombra, era diferente en aspecto y en sabiduría, pues miraba a Elian muy de cerca, con ojos fijos en ella, no por fijarse ni nada de eso si no por que sabía con quien había estado y sabía también como había llegado hasta ellos y quien la había traído. 

Gandalf con su llamativo color llamó a Sombra Gris, su caballo de tiempos inmemoriales, uno de los Mearas según Legolas, junto a los demás caballos cedidos por Eomer, caballero y sobrino del Rey Theoden, señor de Rohan. Gimli montaba detrás de Legolas y Aragorn ayudó a la dama a subir detrás de él, ella parecía callada, agarrada a la cintura de Aragorn y recostada en su espalda sin decir palabra. 

-No eres la misma de siempre –murmuró Aragorn- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No me encuentro bien. 

-Ya te lo decíamos, que te quedaras en Lórien por lo menos, pero no hiciste caso, como siempre.

-Que quieres que haga, soy dura de sesera, echádmelo en cara si queréis pero no me obliguéis a volver. 

-Legolas, tu montaraz no se encuentra bien y no quiere volver.

-…chivato…

-¡Ouu! Eso ha dolido.

Legolas se acercó con el caballo hacia ella y le acarició su rostro, estaba preocupado por ella desde un principio, día y noche se decía a sí mismo que debía de hacerla volver pero ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? Si era capaz de irse detrás sin que se enteraran.

-Elian… no seas cabezona… da la vuelta… por favor… 

-…no. …tengo que morir por él… -pensó- debo salvarlo…

Al final el elfo acabó mosqueado, Gandalf la volvía a mirar y ella se escondía. 

-Edoras, hemos llegado… -murmuró el viejo- 

Mantuvieron una posición distante en su estada en aquel reino maldecido por Saruman y por su espía Grima, Lengua de Serpiente, sucio y traicionero como su señor blanco. Gandalf mostró su poder oculto y exorcizó a Saruman del cuerpo del Rey, su sobrina, Eowyn, toda una princesa agarrada por Aragorn que casi se le escapaba de las manos. 

Ahora bien, discutían lo qué hacer, ya el rey en persona, Grima desterrado de aquellas tierras y Aragorn recuperando poco a poco su nombre. Eowyn parecía haberse fijado en él, y el montaraz le daba pie a hacerlo pues pensaba que Arwen, la estrella de la tarde se habría ido con los suyos a los Puertos Grises. 

Elian estaba presente de cuerpo, sentada en una silla y apontocada en la mesa con su mente en a saber donde, su mirada así lo reflejaba. La pregunta era qué hacer, si luchar en una guerra en la que la chica temía que fuera esa la última vez que lo vería o sería la siguiente, la siguiente o la otra. Lo que le había mostrado aquel ser le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez, se le había quedado gravado en su mente y no había forma de quitársela. 

-Elian, vamos a ir directos a una guerra, haz el favor de quedarte aquí. 

-No me digas eso por favor… -no parecía ella, era como si estuviera loca o algo- 

-¿Es que no te ves? Mírate, y la culpa es mía por dejarte venir. …mírame… -no lo miraba- ¡Mírame! –lo miró asustada- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿De qué tienes miedo? 

Se dejó caer llorando en sus brazos, él no sabía de qué manera consolarla por que no sabía de qué tenía miedo, quizás solo era una tontería, o no. Poco a poco se la llevó a un lugar apartado, lejos de las demás miradas, tan directas como la de Gandalf. 

-Cuéntamelo… será un secreto entre tú y yo si es de los demás… 

-…he visto como… morías en una guerra, como… una flecha te atravesaba el corazón y… te derrumbabas en el suelo –rompió de nuevo a llorar- 

-¿Dónde has visto eso? 

-Él me lo… ha enseñado… 

-¿Quién es él? ¿Saruman? ¿Sauron? ¿Quién?

-…no… -se lo dijo al oído y se quedó de piedra- …por Eru… -la abrazó… 

-No quiero que mueras… por eso tengo que… salvarte. 

-Lo que has visto no es real, nada de lo que él te diga es real ¿me oyes? Nada, no te fíes de él, es lo peor que puede existir en éste mundo y en todos.

-¿También tienes miedo verdad? 

-¿De morir? No, de ti tengo miedo, de que hagas una locura. 

-Pero… debo salvarte del destino.

-Elian escúchame, lo que tenga que ser será, tú seguirás adelante y yo estaré a tu lado.

-No sé que haría si murieras…

-No voy a morir, éste traje no deja traspasar las flechas, está hecho a prueba de eso. Vamos mujer… deja de pensar en eso, me preocupa el verte así, me siento mal yo también… 

-¿Y si todo es verdad? ¿Y si no es ninguna mentira? 

-Elian, ése ser no dice más que eso, mentiras. Fíate de mí, quién te quiere más que yo.

-…nadie…

-¿Te quedarás aquí? 

-¿Sola? Antes… prefiero volver…

-Intentaré que algún buen hombre de Rohan te acompañe hasta Lórien, y de Lórien podrás irte acompañada si es que quieres hasta el Bosque Oscuro, no olvida eso, te quedarás en Lórien hasta que vuelva.

-Pero… ¿Y si me pasa como a Arien?

-Lo de Arien es una maldición que nadie lo desea pero siempre es al más débil a quien le pasan las peores cosas, no te va a pasar lo mismo, tranquila….

-¿Y si nadie quiere acompañarme?

-Pues yo mismo iré si hace falta.

-_No hace falta… -dijo Galadriel dentro de sus mentes- dos de mis elfos van hacia allí-_

-Te juro que si voy contigo no voy a luchar ni a nada.

-No es que no me fíe de ti, pero te conozco y sé que a la mínima vas a saltar. 

-…

-Ve tranquila, con Galadriel estarás a salvo, Arien y Amarië te ayudarán también.

-¿Amarië? ¿Si casi me quita al elfo que me quiere?

-Yo le seguía la corriente, además es muy buena, se veía en sus ojos la experiencia que tenía como elfa.

-Y cómo… 

-No, como eso no.

-…guárdate el corazón… prefiero que lo tengas tú –se besaron agoniosos- …te estaré esperando… 

-Te prometo que volveré. 

Parecía mentira pero dos elfos laurelindorianos esperaban en las puertas de Edoras, montados en sus caballos y protegidos, la chica se despidió de todos sus compañeros, les deseó lo mejor, sin embargo mientras se iba no dejaba de mirar a Legolas, incluso no pudo contenerse el volver a besarle una vez más, después montaría detrás de uno de los caballos y desaparecería en la noche que empezaba a caer en aquellas tierras. 

-Tranquilo, llegará bien… -dijo Aragorn poniéndole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo- 

__________________________

Melkor lo he puesto yo a mi manera, lo siento si he defraudado a alguien que se lo imaginaba un fantoche lleno de cicatrices, también se que no lleva espada, si no un martillo, pero en ésta historia no cabe esa cosa, pensaos que es una de sus formas anteriores. 


	15. A Gondor

**Capítulo 15. A Gondor.**

Varios elfos se amontonaban en la entrada de Lórien en la parte Sur, Arien y Amarië se preguntaban qué era lo que ocurría para que los elfos estuvieran así, por lo que no dudaron en ir hacia la multitud y observar como el caballero Celeborn acompañaba a la que parecía Elian hasta un lugar alejado de los demás, se adentraron en el bosque ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de los elfos curiosos. 

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido para que un acompañante de la Compañía hubiera vuelto? No se imaginaban que era una simple cuestión de seguridad, además de peligro pues no es que viera a un espía precisamente. El elfo la llevó hasta Galadriel, varios elfos los seguían, entre ellos las dos elfas curiosas anteriormente nombradas, una de ellas parecía tener más curiosidad que la otra. 

-¿Qué te ocurrió exactamente? –preguntó apaciguada la Dama Galadriel, la cual se encontraba en su aposento-

Celeborn le cedió una confortable silla para que la chica se sentara. 

-Caí a causa de un traspié de Gimli a un barranco el cual rodeábamos, ante mí se habría un camino, les dije que siguieran pues perdían tiempo ya y yo seguí adelante. Por el camino vi a Saruman que me decía que debía acompañarle para ver a quien fue la pesadilla de los elfos antaño… … El cansancio podía conmigo, necesitaba dormir, mi cuerpo me lo pedía y me tuve que rendir en el pie de un árbol para echar una cabezadita, algo muy poco sensato pero no podía seguir… -hizo una pausa- La presencia de Saruman no me hacía sentir miedo, pero sí la de… me sentí tentada, me… me gustaba la sensación que tenía ante su presencia… pero siempre tenía a Legolas en mente, eso si que él no podía arrebatármelo. 

Me hizo ver algo que aún no sé si es cierto o no, vi… vi la muerte de Legolas y fue como sentirla dentro de mí, me dijo que tenía que salvarle la vida y que si tanto le quería morir por él, y así bien lo haría si su vida corriese peligro. Desde entonces me he empeñado aún más en ir a su lado pero me sentía tan segura en sus palabras que logró convencerme de que viniera… 

-Me sentí igual de sorprendida al verle, incluso el miedo y el temor se apoderaron de mí por unos instantes. Es un ser muy peligroso que no tiene forma humana, por lo menos no la tenía, es imposible que haya podido salir del Vacío. 

-¿Qué me queréis decir?

-Creo que nada de lo que viste es real, ni yo tampoco, y os puedo asegurar que un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No te preocupes por tu elfo, sabe cuidarse, es una estrella protegida. 

-…-su rostro se estremecía de dolor, encogida y con sus brazos alrededor del vientre- 

-¿Qué os ocurre? –pregunto Celeborn- 

-…me duele mucho… 

…

Despertó de lado en una cama, Arien la observaba en entrada del aposento con expresión triste en su rostro.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido? –preguntó confusa-

-Os habéis desmayado… –respondió acercándose- …como consecuencia habéis perdido la criatura… 

-…-su reacción fue tal que empezó a llorar, agarraba a Arien con tal fuerza…-

-…no se pierde todo en algo así… lo peor es cuando pierdes a quien te da la alegría de vivir… y no deseo que nadie sufra igual que yo. 

-…lo siento… 

-Nadie se imagina lo que se puede llegar a sufrir ante la falta del corazón, es muy agoniosa la poca esperanza que me queda y sé que ya no le volveré a ver, sin embargo, deseo y sueño con poder decirle un último adiós. 

-¿De dónde sacáis las fuerzas?

-…no sé qué haría sin Amarië, es una elfa muy peculiar que me da vida, esperanza aunque no lo parezca, tengo mucho apoyo por su parte y yo un fe en ella enorme. 

-Yo jamás he tenido un amigo a quien decirle mis cosas, ahora es cuando estoy empezando a vivir, al lado de ese elfo que me trae loca desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. 

-Mis recuerdos son muy bonitos de mi elfo, siempre lo llevo conmigo. 

-Encontraréis algún día a un elfo que os quite el sufrimiento, ya lo veréis. 

-…no estoy tan segura…

-Mira… no sé cual es mi destino, pero sí sé que nací en la soledad y tendré que morir en soledad, vos no, fuisteis amada por ese elfo y moriréis por el elfo, ese o quizás otro que os haga de nuevo sonreír. 

-Habláis como si fuerais una elfa.

-No soy elfa, pero aprendo de un elfo que me quiere y me ama incluso más que a sí mismo… y que… un día quizás os ame… 

-¿Me ame? ¿Él? …no digáis eso… vos seréis su alma, no yo.

-El destino me ha jugado siempre malas pasadas y si os digo la verdad muy pocas he logrado superar, casi todas se han quedado gravadas en el corazón. –se levantó- Deseo lo mejor para él, solamente quiero que sea feliz, a mi lado o al lado de quien sea, y si tengo que morir por él lo haré. 

-Galadriel os ha dicho que no le ocurrirá nada.

-Pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario, debo ir y ahora no tengo nada que me lo prive. ¿No hubierais hecho algo si hubierais tenido la oportunidad? 

-…sí.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre nosotras –cogió sus armas y se puso las botas- ¿Me indicáis la salida? 

-Nada más salir de aquí seguid el sendero a la izquierda, os llevará hasta la frontera con Rohan. 

-Gracias –la abrazó y desapareció- 

-¿Arien has visto a Elian? –preguntó Amarië-

-Acaba de irse… 

-¿Qué acaba de qué? 

-De irse.

-Galadriel te dijo que la cuidaras.

-Y lo he hecho, pero en su situación yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Genial… 

Sin que se dieran cuenta los centinelas, robó un caballo y se alejó con él a toda prisa, los elfos si se dieron cuenta no le dijeron nada. 

_-Bien hecho, debes salvarle la vida…_

-Pero no lo hago por ti. 

_-Lo haces por él, dime una cosa ¿hacia donde te diriges exactamente?_

-…dime donde están o hacia donde se dirigen.

_-Pero bien podría decirte una mentira…_

-No creo que me mientas si de verdad te intereso.

_-…muy astuta… no lograrás encontrar a Legolas en Rohan, se encuentra en el Pasadizo de los Muertos. _

-Venga ya… nadie sabe de eso.

_-Ayer ganaron la guerra contra Isengard, días y días luchando en el Abismo de Helm y casi sin esperanzas._

-…mierda…

_-Por si te interesa… tu elfo está vivo._

Le quitó un peso de encima. 

-Entonces debo dirigirme a Gondor. 

_-Exacto._

-¿Por qué te intereso tanto? 

_-Me interesas… _

-¿En qué sentido? 

_-Ya lo verás… si bien sabrás, si das tu vida por él no creo que logres sobrevivir, sería mucha suerte ¿no crees?_

-Eres un alma… y encima en el Vacío.

_-Pero estoy logrando el poder necesario para salir…_

-Por eso me usas a mí, utilizando una visión falsa de que Legolas morirá, yo doy la vida por él y luego tú me tendrás, de eso ni hablar.

_-Hace poco no decías eso._

-Hace poco no dije nada, me pillaste con todo encima pero ahora pienso claramente. Si tengo que dar la vida por él la daré, pero no por ti. 

_-Luego ya no podrás verle más._

-Estaré a su lado por que pensaré un modo efectivo de evitar que las flechas lleguen a él, si es que llegan.

_-¿Dudas de mí?_

-No he dicho eso.

Se dirigió a Gondor sin pensar que quizás sus palabras podían ser mentiras. ¿Sería una mentira aquella visión? No le quiso dar más vueltas, mantuvo su mente en blanco siguiendo el río Anduin, el que le llevaría más cerca a Minas Tirith, sin embargo, debía de dar la vuelta por Rohan obligatoriamente, una pérdida de tiempo pero que debía de hacerla si quería llegar a Gondor. 

Por el camino observaba los restos de una batalla de lo que parecían lobos de Isengard, por suerte no había hombres muertos y eso quizás le dio algo de esperanza. Siguió rodeando las Montañas Blancas hasta llegar definitivamente a las Tierra de Gondor, éstas si que se apreciaba el aire pre-bélico, una sensación de temor por toda la región. 

En las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca escuchó un rumor de que el mago blanco había venido ante la presencia del señor ¿Había señor? Ella lo más que sabía era que Denethor, Senescal de Gondor dirigía la ciudad gondoriana ante la ausencia del rey, y creía que era lo que todos supuestamente sabían. 

-¡Eres amiga del mago blanco! –preguntó un guardia- 

-… ¡Sí! –respondió insegura- 

-¿Qué hace un elfo es éstas tierras? 

-¿Me dejaréis pasar joven guardia? 

-…claro…

-No será la primera vez que estoy aquí… -dijo para sí- ¿Estará Inia? Me gustaría tanto verla…

Tuvo que subir andando pues debía de dejar el caballo en el establo, entre la multitud que la miraba una niña le llamo la atención, la llamaba por su nombre y corría alegre hacia ella.

-¡Elian, Elian! ¡Has vuelto! 

-¡Hola preciosa! –la alzó al vuelo y la abrazó- ¡¿Cuánto has crecido?!

-Un poquito –dijo sonriéndole- ¡Me dijiste que volverías y has vuelto!

-¿Te dije eso? 

-¡¡Ala!! –exclamó tocándole el anillo- ¡Que chulo! ¿Estás casada? 

-Sí –dijo orgullosa- 

-Seguro que es un elfo ¿verdad? 

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? 

-Ya te lo decía yo. Ven, quiero que veas a mis padres. 

-Cariño… tengo algo de… 

-¿Inia quien es esta mujer que te acompaña? … -se quedó sorprendida Enelia, la madre- ¡Dios santo! –la abrazó- 

-¿A que está más guapa? –preguntó la niña- 

-Mucho. 

-¡Y mira! –enseñó la mano- 

-Me alegro mucho por ti Elian. 

-Jeje… sí.

-¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí? 

-Tengo unos temas de qué hablar. –se puso a buscar algo que tenía escondido en un bolso y se agachó ante la pequeña- Mira, lo hice mientras estuve en el Bosque Negro, bueno en verdad no lo hice yo pero como si lo hubiera hecho. 

Ante ella tenía una muñeca hecha de madera que no medía más de un palmo y vestida con un vestidito rosa, el cabello parecía real y el peinado élfico. 

-¡Es muy bonita! ¡Gracias!

-Debo irme, quizá te vea luego, no lo sé. Elenia –se levantó- ha sido un placer, dale recuerdos a Eremías. 

-Descuida, y ve con Dios. 

Se alejó de ellos saludándolas con la mano y desapareciendo entre la multitud, seguía su camino calles arriba hasta la Torre donde se suponía que el supuesto mago blanco se encontraba, claro que ante se puso la capa élfica para pasar desapercibida. 

Antes de entrar en la sala real, y sin que nadie hubiera por los alrededores se puso a escuchar la conversación que parecía de Gandalf y Pippin, incluso su subconsciente la llamó cotilla. 

-Ahora deberás ser atenerte a lo que el Senescal Denethor os ordene, así lo habéis querido. 

-¿Me queda bien? 

-Y tanto que sí, pero debes saber lo que comporta llevar ese traje. 

-Bueno… debo ser le fiel a quien me lo ha dado ¿no?

-No solamente eso, si no también protegerlo si se encuentra en una situación, servirle haga lo que haga aunque tu conciencia dictamine lo contrario, es mucha responsabilidad pequeño hobbit.

-Lo haré lo mejor que mi ser sepa.

-Bajo tu responsabilidad, no lo olvides.

-¿Qué desea señorita? –preguntó un soldado- 

-Quería…hablar con el mago blanco, si es tan amable de decirme donde está. 

-Pase la puerta y lo tendrá. 

-Gracias, lo buscaba y no sabía si debía de entrar.

Abrió una de las puertas y la sorpresa fue para Gandalf el verla de nuevo, parecía más delgada y más élfica también sin embargo el talante de montaraz no se lo quitaba nadie. 

-Me gustaría hablar con vos Gandalf, si es tan amable –dijo ella saludando al hobbit- 

-¿En privado? –preguntó afirmando- 

-Si puede ser sí.

…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido durante la guerra en el Abismo? 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

-Soy montaraz.

-…han caído muchos pero si te refieres a Legolas está como una rosa, ha sido una guerra dolorosa pues la esperanza casi se nos echaba encima, era imposible de ganar a aquella grandiosa mancha negra provinente de Isengard. 

-Me lo imagino. 

-No lo creo, apenas podían con uno que ya tenían otro encima. 

-¿Tú no has luchado?

-Como toque final, tenía que ir a buscar a los Rohirrim que se habían ido al norte, Eomer y los suyos, mientras que los demás luchaban con último anhelo y con todas sus fuerzas, hasta niños. 

-Qué dices…

-Suerte que te quedaste en Lórien, pero dime, ¿cómo es que has vuelto?

-Antes tenía la excusa del embarazo, ahora ya no, estoy tan bien como siempre y por eso creo que puede servir de algo mi ayuda. 

-No lo dudes, y siento lo del bebé.

-No te preocupes, alguien me ha enseñado que no se acaba el mundo en la pérdida de un bebé aún no nacido, es peor si pierdes al que te los da. 

-Muy buen razonamiento, elfico por tus pensamientos.

-Sí. 

-¿Sigues pensando que él puede morir? 

-¿Te lo ha contado?

-No hace falta que nadie me lo cuente.

-Verás… es muy difícil pensar que en una guerra no vas a salir herido, es un arma contra la tuya y si te descuidas incluso la propia te puede hacer mucho daño. No es por quien me lo haya mostrado si no por el hecho de ser una guerra. 

-Te entiendo, pero no sé que reacción tendrá él. 

-Se enfadará pero ahora no tengo nada en contra. Veo que Pippin ha sido escudero de Gondor, dime una cosa, ¿Es verdad que Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se han ido por el Camino de los Muertos.

-En mi vida he visto un montaraz que sepa tanto de lo que pasa fuera de su alrededor ¿cómo te las apañas? 

-Es fácil ser observador y escuchar los murmullos de la gente.

-Un punto a favor, pues sí, se han ido por ahí, y ahora esperamos su vuelta, algo esplendoroso debe pasar –se escuchó el ruido de un estómago- 

-Es el mío –dijo ella riéndose- llevo días sin comer, en Lórien apenas he probado bocado. Mientras los demás llegan voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, hay mercado y quizás compre algo.

-Estate alerta por si surge algo, me serás útil.

-Descuida, hasta ahora Pippin.

-Hasta ahora. ¿Es ella?

-Ella misma.

-La veo diferente.

-…yo también… 

Bajaba de nuevo las calles observando las paradas a ver cual le llamaba más la atención, miraba sobretodo lo que más le gustaba, la fruta y las armas, claro que no había muchas y las que había valían un ojo de la cara puesto que eran de importación. Hubo una que le llamó especial la atención, era lo que parecía un objeto redondo muy afilado con gravados y con la peculiaridad que se podía coger con la mano sin cortarse. 

-¿Cuánto vale? ¡¿Treinta monedas de oro?! ¡¿Por esto?! Veinte.

-Treinta.

-…veinticinco…

-Hecho. 

-…como se entere Legolas me mata… hasta otra… 

-Adiós buena mujer.

-…ladrón… -dijo para sí- …que hambre tengo… 

Un niño se estampó contra ella y por consiguiente le robó su arma recientemente comprada, era tan escurridizo que apenas podía alcanzarle, corría tras él pero lo perdió entre la multitud. 

-Mierda… ¡Me ha costado un ojo de la cara! 

-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó uno ofreciéndole el arma- 

-¡¿Dónde lo ha encontrado?!

-Es mi hijo, lo siento.

-No importa –dijo guardándoselo de nuevo- gracias buen hombre.

-No hay que qué. 

-…un momento… -le apretó la mano hasta ponerle expresión de dolor- no vuelvas a coger la bola de las monedas ¿entendido? Está muy mal eso de robar ¿o no te lo ha enseñado nadie eso? ¿eh?

-…suélteme… me hace daño… 

-…de tal palo tal astilla… -recuperó su bolsita y se la escondió en un lugar más seguro- 

Observó que entre la multitud una mancha blanca bajaba veloz calles abajo montada en un caballo blanco, era Gandalf, corriendo entre la multitud bajó, saltó encima de un caballo ante la expresión de sorpresa y entusiasmo de Inia y sus amigos que por allí rondaban, se quedaron alucinados como había saltado al caballo y como corría ahora para abajo en busca de su compañero. 

-Que ocurre.

-Nasguls –desempuñó la espada- 

Elian lo hizo también, las puertas habían sido abiertas expresamente para que ellos salieran en busca de los espectros, claro que solamente había uno, lo demás eran orcos que traían a prisioneros. 

No tardaron mucho en ser aniquilados y el Nasgul medio loco se iba volando en su bicho alado, la chica había usado su nueva arma y surgió efecto, le hizo una herida muy profunda al monstruo. Claro que no todo son buenas noticias, Faramir y muchos de los soldados de Osgiliach habían caído, Gandalf cogió al capitán y lo llevó en el caballo, medio muerto que estaba. 

Denethor no quiso que lo llevaran a la enfermería, si no que quiso llevárselo con él, lo que pretendía el propio padre era matar a su hijo, el que aún tenía su último aliento para respirar, forzoso pero respiraba. Pippin los advirtió y por eso fueron a ver las intenciones del senescal. Suerte fue de Gandalf que con sus palabras logró salvar a Faramir de una muerte inmediata.

-…Elian… -dijo el capitán ya acomodado en una cama de la enfermería- 

-No digas nada compañero… -dijo ella a su lado- 

-…Dónde… dónde has estado…

-En un lugar donde jamás había pensado que estaría…

-… ¿Has conocido…algún elfo…? –tosió sangre-

-No hables más…

-…respóndeme… 

-Estoy unida a un elfo, el único que he conocido hasta ahora. 

-…me alegro… -volvió a toser- …no… te vayas… quiero que esté…alguien a mi lado.

-No te quedarás solo, me quedaré contigo… 

-…debes…luchar por mí…

-Lucharé por ti pero ahora quédate tranquilo… será mejor para tu estado… 

-…cúrame…

-No estoy preparada para eso…, deja que venga quien debe hacerlo… no me hagas más sufrir por favor… me siento impotente…

-…para mí siempre has sido la mejor… 

-…no hables en pasado… que me derrumbo…

-…eras… eras una chica tan… hermosa cuando te conocí… me… me costaba creer que fueses… un montaraz.

-...por favor… 

-…ya te dije en su día… que tu destino… no era yo… ni un hombre… si no un …elfo… te quise mucho… y te sigo queriendo… 

-Faramir… no más por favor… te lo suplico… 

-…callaré… para siempre… 

-No te me vayas a morir ahora, que la armo en Mordor, Faramir… Faramir… -parecía asustada- …solo está durmiendo… que susto.

-Elian, Rohan estará al llegar, debemos prepararnos para la batalla –advirtió Gandalf-

-Aragorn debe de estar al llegar.

-No sé lo que tardará, pero debes ser tú quien maneje de momento las cosas. Conoces este pueblo más que otro, sabes su gente.

-Sabía.

-Y lo sigues sabiendo, todos están a tus órdenes. 

-…que rápido van las cosas aquí… vamos allá… ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Quiero a un guardia cada tres metros, que vigile hasta que se le acabe su turno, todos los que puedan que preparen las armas y las municiones lo antes posible, los arqueros que vayan tomando posiciones y los demás que se apañen a correr junto a los vigilantes para luchar! ¡¡Si Mordor quiere guerra, Gondor se la dará!! –alzó su espada junto con los demás y gritaban eufóricos por la gloria- ¡¡Basta de sufrir, basta de perder amigos, basta de amargarse la guerra, que sepan que aquí, en Gondor, ¡Se encuentra Minas Tithirh! ¡Y que no se derrumbará así como así!!!

Todos de nuevo gritando y esperando con ganas que apareciera el enemigo y los refuerzos, pues no sería ella quien los llevase si no otro que aún no había aparecido aún y que debía de estar ya ahí. 

La gente del pueblo se escondieron en sus casas recogiéndolo todo y cerrando sus puertas y ventanas en lo más seguro posible, tenían miedo por que en las calles se respiraba ya el aire de la batalla y solamente un grito hacía despertar los sentidos ya puestos a Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. 


	16. Guerra

**Capítulo 16. Guerra.**

Sorpresa fue cuando a lo lejos vieron la mancha negra por el horizonte, algunos temblaban, otros casi no podían respirar, los cadetes y aprendices se encontraban atemorizados ante una guerra que no era un juego o un duelo de batallitas para practicar. Se preparaban todos ante las puertas, éstas cerradas, el enemigo avanzaba tranquilo, haciendo más dura la espera para los gondoriaron impacientes por recibir sus armas oscuras y sus gritos malolientes. 

Rohan llegaba a punto para la guerra después de otra, con muchas bajas eso sí, preparados para ayudar al pueblo "vecino", aquella guerra era de todos, no solo de unos cuantos. 

La mancha negra ahora avanzaba radiante ante ellos, raudos y con ganas de atizar sus armas contra los hombres, Rohan fue el primero en atacar y en aguantar, sus hombres débiles luchaban con valerosidad, audacia y picardía, aguantaban el frente con los gondorianos ya preparados para salir a la batalla. Por dentro se escuchaban los gritos bélicos y el silencio que había en Gondor.

Gondor se decidió a atacar, abrió sus puertas para dejar una gran mancha marron y azulada de caballos con arqueros, espadachines, con hachas, mazas, todo era servible para una guerra, hasta el arma más rara jamás vista, la de Elian, cortaba las cabezas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a más de hacer graves heridas profundas a los enemigos. 

Gandalf atizaba con lo que pillaba, vara y espada, Pippin de lo mismo con su espada al lado de Elian y de Gandalf, Rohan seguía allí, en pie, aguantando el tirón como fuese, uno de sus soldados fue quien se enfrentó a uno de los nasguls montado en su monstruo alado, negro como el tizne e imponente como él solo. 

Jamás nadie se había visto capaz de derrotarlo, sin embargo aquel caballero acabaría herido y cuando el propio rey se dio cuenta de quien era el valeroso caballero cayó también herido por el mismo, Eomer fue el siguente en aguardar las distancias y en separar definitivamente al nasgul de su hermana y de su tío. Como pudieron entre unos y otros los llevaron hasta la enfermería de Gondor donde allí serían atendidos ligeramente pues no sabían los remedios necesarios para aquellas heridas de hojas de Mórgul que se quedaban en sus cuerpos. 

Perdían las esperanzas, aquella mancha negra nunca se acababa, si mataba a uno salían dos más, era imposible de ver un hueco libre sin orco o uruk. Estaban todos ya cansados, las bajas aumentaban por momentos, los heridos que podían luchar seguían en pie ofreciendo resistencia pero cada vez eran menos hasta que se vieron reducidos a sus mismas puertas.

No lograban saber de qué manera atacar y ahora era turno de los centinelas y guardias que se habían quedado en las murallas protegiendo a su gente y a su pueblo. Lanzaban flechas con fuego para atacar más de un solo golpe, utilizaban sus propias escaleras para arrearles golpes que los dejaban casi muertos pero para ello necesitaban muchos hombres y algunos caían abajo perdiendo muchas más bajas de las que ya tenían. 

Aquella no era forma de luchar, apenas podían mantenerse en pie, sus ganas de luchar habían desaparecido completamente, su ego había sido destruido completamente, sin ganas de continuar alguna. Hasta que llegó finalmente la caballería, "La Compañía Gris", conducida por Elessar, detrás Legolas y Gimli junto a muchos otros combatientes dispuestos a dar sus vidas por Gondor y por la Tierra Media. 

Aragorn ahora convertido en Elessar, con la estrella en su frente se ponía por encima de todos, luchando ya por su gran arte con la espada y también por ser ya quien era, había recuperado parte de su reconocimiento pero aún le quedaba mostrarse ante el que era su pueblo.

Juntos dieron por acabada el final de aquella gran batalla, quizás podría tener un sinónimo de guerra. Las bajas se contaban a cientos, los heridos a millares, pocos quedaban en pie, aún así tenían fuerzas para gritar el final de una sangrienta victoria. 

Ante la mirada atónita de la gente de pueblo y guerreros se alzaba él, andando con la cabeza bien alta "_Al fin el que encontró la salida, el que encontró el destino, e aquí el que curará a los heridos de su propia mano, e aquí el Rey"_ Eso era lo que Elian murmuró para sí y que muchos escucharon ante el silencio que reinaba. 

Eomer buscaba con desespero a su hermana para decirle que su tío, Theoden, había fallecido finalmente, pero no la encontraba, pero como hicieron la mayoría, siguieron a Elessar, hasta la enfermería, o como algunos otros lo llaman infantería. 

-¿Tenéis Athelas? –preguntó Elessar- 

-No me es conocida pero la buscaré –dijo una de las enfermeras- 

El Rey se sentó donde Faramir yacía medio inconsciente, lo miraba sin saber muy bien quien era por que su mente no le dejaba ver las cosas con claridad, aquel hombre de aspecto real puso la mano en su frente. 

-Calentad agua –ordenó- 

En un momento Faramir había sido curado de su dolor pero no de su herida, ésta tardaría varios días en sanarse, y quizás lo mejor de todo era que había sido curado por el mismo Rey. 

Así uno a uno, seguidos por Eowyn, muchos de los heridos y finalmente Elian que tenía una pequeña herida en el brazo, apenas un rasguño que él se empeñó en mirar. 

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto… –dijo él- no es una herida de morgul.

-Ya te lo dije. 

-Ves a ver a Legolas, está a fuera, anímale. 

Elian le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por todos y por ella, él se quedó mirándola como se iba campante hacia donde su elfo se encontraba.

-…si no fuera tu hermana… -murmuró Gimli-

-¿Qué insinúas? 

-Nada.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro, lo que el rey desee.

-No te burles.

-Si no me burlo –sonrió- 

Pequeñas bromas que se hacían como buenos amigos que eran. 

-¿A quien añora ésta vez este apuesto elfo? –preguntó Elian pasando sus brazos por la cintura y dejándose caer en la espalda- 

-A una mujer que sin ella no puedo vivir. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto? –le acariciaba sus manos-

-En mi cuerpo ya no hay nada que me prive de estar aquí. 

-¿Lo has perdido? 

-En Lórien, pero no te preocupes, habrá tiempos mejores para una criatura. 

-Eso no lo dudes –se giró cogiéndole las manos suavemente- Que bien que hayas venido… 

-¿Ha sentido miedo el corazón tan grande de éste elfo rubio como el oro? 

-Mucho, jamás pensé que alguien como tú dejase tanta mella en mí, y te lo agradezco –se besaban dulcemente ignorando a los demás- 

-¿Te acuerdas de Inia?

-La niña que tantas historias me contabas, sí ¿está aquí? 

-Sí, y le haría mucha ilusión conocerte. 

Los dos subían la calle algo oscura al juzgar por aquellos farolillos que la iluminaban con luz amarillenta y tenue, andaba uno detrás del otro agarrados por la cintura, hablando con algún que otro beso, sonrisa o mirada. 

Desde a fuera se escuchaba el alboroto que lió la pequeña al verlos desde la ventana, hasta salió ella antes a buscarlos que esperar a que llegaran y llamaran a la puerta. 

-¡Elian! … -se sonrojó al ver al elfo- …Ayia… -saludó tímida- 

-¡¿Pero si tú no eres tímida?! –exclamó Elian- 

-Essenya ná Legolas –saludó agachándose- 

-…Inia… soy… gran amiga de…-se le olvidó hasta el nombre-

-Gran amiga no, mi mejor amiga –consiguió hacerla reír- 

-¿Tú eres… su esposo? 

Legolas le respondió haciendo sí con la cabeza y con una expresión alegre en su rostro. 

-…vaya… -dijo entusiasmada- yo también quiero uno… ¡Mamá, papá, mirad que guapo es! 

-Hola, yo soy Eremías y ella es mi esposa, Enelia –le saludó con la mano y el elfo le acompañó el gesto-

-Un placer, Elian me ha contado mucho de vosotros, me llamo Legolas y soy del Bosque Negro.

-He oído hablar de vos, poseéis gran puntería con el arco. 

-Por favor, de vos no si no os importa.

-A nosotros tampoco, pasad por favor y cenad con nosotros, si no tenéis nada que hacer. 

Los dos se miraron y aceptaron. 

-No tenemos mucho que ofrecer a un elfo pero es lo mejor que tenemos. 

-No se preocupen por eso, odio los lugares en que te tratan por lo que eres y te sirven como tal, me atrae mucho la raza de los hombres, sus culturas y ella me enseña mucho. 

-A Inia le hacía mucha ilusión que Elian volviera a rondar por aquí, hace ya que se fue y no ha perdido el tiempo por lo que veo. 

Empezaron a comer como si fueran de la familia. 

-Lo siento por la expresión pero esto está buenísimo –dijo el elfo- 

-Me alegro que te guste –agradeció Enelia- Elian solía siempre cenar con nosotros, era y es de la familia. 

-No me lo digas, tortilla de patatas es su plato favorito –comentó Legolas-

-Sí. 

-¿Qué más sabéis de mí que yo no sepa? –preguntó Elian- 

-¿Cuándo vais a tener un niño? –preguntó Inia- 

-¡Inia! –exclamó Eremías-

-Eso está para después cariño, aún no es tiempo para una criatura. 

-Por lo menos se ha vuelto sensata –murmuró él- 

-No lo creas –negó sonriente Legolas- sigue igual de testaruda.

Mientras ellos cenaban a lo grande Gimli se preguntaba donde estaba Legolas, se había apontocado en la baranda de su aposento, observaba la noche estrellada buscando las constelaciones que más o menos recordaba. 

-¿Qué miras Gimli? –preguntó Aragorn- 

-Las estrellas. 

-¿Bonitas?

-Preciosas, todas tienen un brillo especial, me siento bien cuando las miro, me relajo.

-Así me siento yo. ¿Aún no han llegado? 

-No. Aragorn –susurró bajito, le indicaba que saliera- mira. 

Elian y Legolas bajaban sonrientes, iban subidos de tono por el vino, parecía mentira pero el elfo iba haciendo eses y ella se partía de risa. 

-Vas a despertar a los demás. 

-Es que me ha hecho gracia tu cara ante la pregunta de Inia. 

-No era para menos. 

-Hasta vas haciendo eses. 

-Las eses son de la borrachera que llevo encima, tú tampoco andas muy equilibrada que digamos. 

Seguía riéndose logrando engancharle la risa a él también, los dos se reían mientras subían hacia su aposento, eran los únicos que hacían escándalo. 

-A estos les da igual la guerra –dijo Gimli riéndose del talante del elfo- 

-Van como cubas, a saber donde habrán estado. 

-Pues que me lo cuenten mañana –decía el enano estirándose y entrando para adentro- estoy muy cansado de todos estos días y quiero aprovechas que dormimos en una cama tras una espléndida cena. 

-Tienes razón. 

Aragorn cerró la puerta de la galería, la tapó con la cortina y se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla los vio como iban a la habitación de al lado besándose sin aliento, abriendo la puerta como podían. 

-Vaya dos. –murmuró cerrándola- como hagan ruido me quejaré. 

-Te quejarás a ti mismo por que eres el rey. 

-…un punto en contra, buenas noches Gimli…

-Buenas noches –dijo él ya acostado en una de las dos camas separadas por la mesita de noche-.

Al acostarse él escuchó a Gimli a los tortolitos hacer de la suyas y a Gimli roncar como un negro. 

-…esto no es vida para un rey… Gimli…

-… -murmuró un qué sin llegar a abrir la boca- 

-No ronques. 

-…eso es imposible…

Les advirtió con toques en la pared para ver si se enteraban pero lo que logró fue que Legolas se riera de él respondiéndole con toques también. 

-Encima se cachondea… elfo tenía que ser… 

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-jjj…responder a Aragorn en su código pre-nocturno._

_-¿Sabes que te dice? Jj_

_-No hace falta saberlo, quiere que nos callemos._

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza.

_-Pues nos callamos._

_-Si no paras de reír. … por Eru… _

-Por Eru qué, va elfo dilo. 

-Que diga qué… -murmuró Gimli-

-Tú no, ellos.

-Ah bueno… ¿Ellos? ¿Se les oye?

-Hasta la respiración. 

Los dos se miraron al escuchar algo que no debían escuchar y remugaron "Elfo suertudo" a la vez. 

____________________________

No sé si la frase "Essenya na Legolas" es correcta, quería decir Mi hombre es Legolas y no sé si lo he dicho bien, todo a causa de que mi vocabulario élfico es mínimo y se reduce a las típicas frases. 


	17. Destino

**Capítulo 17. Destino.**

Una noche feliz para los enamorados y muy amarga para Eowyn y Eomer que habían perdido a su tío, el que les trató como un padre en los momentos más difíciles y al que esperaban darle sepultura lo más pronto posible, ya que de momento permanecería allí, en Gondor, a salvo de las miradas y de la guerra. Como era normal Eowyn lloraba por él y su hermano la consolaba, pero eso en parte no servía de nada y eso que ella era una mujer fuerte y valerosa de la que muchos querían parecerse ¿le agradaba eso a ella? 

Por suerte mantenía una estrecha relación con su hermano y el que había sido hasta ahora su primo, Theodren, que cayó ante las tropas de Saruman, poco antes de la Guerra del Abismo de Helm, no había duda de que la desgracia caía sobre ella, al menos eso creía, sin embargo no pensaba que alguien de la infantería, en su casi misma situación la observaba con melancolía y despertaba cierto sentimiento en él. 

¿Le llevaría eso a sentir algo especial por aquella mujer de cabello rubio, pálida y fuerte? Eso era lo que poco a poco sintió Faramir en su interior, el corazón le latía con fuerza al verla y quería decirle que aún había esperanza, pero no se atrevía y más en aquel estado en el que se encontraba, no era cuestión de irrumpir su llanto, esperaría quizás al momento más oportuno para decirle algo, pues ahora ya no corría de ellos el futuro de los pueblos libres, si no de Elessar y de su compañía, junto a los caballeros valerosos de Gondor, de Rohan y a la Compañía Gris. 

Hasta ese punto mantenía las esperanzas pero ¿regresarían ellos con la victoria entre sus manos? Esa pregunta no la sabía nadie y por esa razón la impotencia lo carcomía tanto que apenas pegaba ojo, solamente le venían pensamientos a la cabeza de que Sauron acabaría derrotándolos, lo que no se planteaba era que alguien más hubiese detrás del señor oscuro. 

A ese si que le temía ella, la que dormía profundamente abrazada a su elfo en un mundo alejado del que se encontraban, para ellos dos no había guerra en ese momento, ni nada de qué preocuparse, en parte hacían bien, pero por otro parte era injusto que los demás no pudieran pensar lo mismo, no pudieran pensar que aquello solamente era un sueño y que despertarían al día siguiente como una pesadilla más de las muchas que la vida nos da o regala para que pensemos sobre esa pesadilla y pensar si era real. 

A la mañana siguiente se reunían todos en una mesa alargada dispuestos a hablar y a escuchar para llegar a un acuerdo mutuo entre los pueblos de Gondor y Rohan, el fin era el mismo, llevar a su pueblo ante la guerra y luchar hasta el fin de la muerte si hacía falta. Gandalf hacía en parte de mediador por que a Eomer le costaba mucho entenderse con Aragorn, él era duro de sesera y a veces no veía bien el peligro, Aragorn en cambio parecía tener más experiencia en esos casos y le sacaba ventaja, tanto que se pusieron de acuerdo en que irían por juntos pero cada uno dirigiría sus respectivos ejércitos. 

Una decisión muy acertada para los tiempos que corrían, varios nasguls se habían visto sobrevolar la zona como si espiaran, pero no parecía querer atacarles, y se podía pensar que era un mal augurio puesto que espiaban al enemigo, buscaban sus puntos débiles y de ese modo conseguían ventaja. 

Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto los soldados y caballeros nobles a sus señores estuvieran dispuestos a irse, habiendo comido y descansado bien la noche anterior todos estaban dispuestos a comerse el mundo, también había que sumarle la victoria de la guerra anterior y la otra. Sin embargo no era todo gloria, en sus bocas había un mal sabor, y era el ir a Mordor, donde muchos de antaño cayeron sin volverlos a ver y sin saber donde se encontraban ahora. 

Podía vérseles el miedo en sus ojos, pero aún así seguían a la marcha, tenían temor como todos en algo así, y sabían que debían seguir adelante costara lo que costase. Muchos rezaban al señor para que les protegiera, los soldados también rezaban por sus familias, que ellas siguieran adelante y que tuvieran una vida digna, sin dolor. Una gran hazaña es lo que iban a hacer ellos, luchar contra el enemigo en sus propias tierras, una desventaja para ellos y una ventaja para el enemigo, pero así debían hacerlo y así se haría, el enemigo no iba a venir de nuevo a buscarles, por que si lo hacía sería mucho peor la ira contenida, y nada más de pensarlo se les ponía el vello de punta. 

Legolas observaba con atención sus rostros atemorizados pero valerosos, murmuraba que el miedo podía con ellos y eso no era buena señal, pues su efectividad se reducía a la mitad, por lo menos eso pensaba. Elian sin embargo decía que jamás había visto a Gondor así, tan callados y tan obsoletos, no eran ellos, claro que si miramos alrededor, el paisaje se iba transformando en siniestro, negro y oscuro, apenas un triste matorral sacaba la cabeza por allí. 

Sin embargo se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron de perfil la hermosa espesura que se alzaba a su lado, Ithilien, un bosque bellísimo en medio de la nada, algo inusual y que alegró el corazón de muchos de los presentes. 

-Me gustaría venir a verlo un día –dijo Legolas-

-Vendremos –afirmó Elian- y no una vez si no más veces.

-Y también tengo que visitar con Gimli las cuevas.

-Sí.

-Pero a cambio tú tendrás que visitar conmigo Fangorn.

-…de acuerdo…

-No veo a un maestro enano en un bosque –murmuró Gandalf- 

Elian se abrazaba a Legolas, recostaba su cabeza suavemente en su espalda y él le acariciaba con cariño sus manos entrelazadas. 

_-Que bonito… _

-_No te metas donde no te llaman… -dijo ella con el subconsciente- _

_-Una esposa que se abraza dulcemente a su esposo ¿qué harás cuando ya no lo tengas?_

_-Lo tendré, porque sé un modo de no morir ninguno de los dos._

_-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó dudoso-_

_-No pienses que te lo voy a decir, no está ni en mi mente. Galadriel y Legolas tenían razón, eres un sucio rastrero._

_-…ya veremos que dirás, en ningún momento te he mentido y si no lo podrás comprobar por ti misma. _

_-…seguramente lo provocarás tú mismo._

-Elian ¿te has quedado dormida? –preguntó Legolas ya unas cuantas veces antes- 

-No… estaba en mi mundo y me he quedado… 

-Digo que ya estamos llegando.

-Vale. Se está muy cómodo aquí. 

-Para mí que te estabas quedando dormida.

-Pues… no vas muy herrado la verdad… 

-Te dije que sería mejor habernos ido antes a dormir.

-Pero la cena estuvo muy bien.

-Si no hablo por la cena. 

-Ah, pues… 

Gimli se hacía el desentendido, al igual que Aragorn, sin embargo los rostros fueron cambiando poco a poco cuando vieron lo que se les avenía encima, las mismas puertas, delante suyo junto a toda una hoz de orcos esperando adentrar sus flechas. 

Durante varios días se había pensado en ésta guerra, la final, la que decidiría quien ganaba definitivamente. Entre todos eligieron sus posiciones y cuando deberían atacar, Gandalf se adelantó a "pedir" por así decirlo a que abrieran la enorme e imponente puerta negra. 

Parecía como si los de dentro se rieran de la actuación de aquel viejo blanco, sin embargo la puerta se fue abriendo y una mancha negra y espesa salió a la carga, deseando matar a todo aquel que encontrase a su camino. No reconocían ni razas ni a nadie, simplemente su deseo era matar, al igual que los uruks, éstos más fuertes y astutos que sus primos los orcos, luchaban sin apenas respiración ante los miles de gondorianos, rohirrim y demás. 

Sus corazones latían con fuerza al ver a cada uno que se avecinaba hacia ellos con los dientes apretados y deseando matar al enemigo, se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros, en sus gestos, pues los de Rohan habían tenido dos guerras "seguidas" sin apenas un segundo de anhelo, algo que repercutía mucho en su rendimiento. Los gondorianos corrían el mismo riesgo, pues habían salido victoriosos de una guerra sin precedentes y se metían en otra mucho peor, sin embargo todas tienen un mismo igual, el morir por su patria y por su honor. 

De eso si que estaba seguro el ahora Señor de Gondor que luchaba con valor junto a sus amigos, Legolas no paraba de atizar flechas a todo el que sus ojos eclipsaban, Gimli pegando hachazos a tó dios sin remordimiento alguno, pues en una guerra de eso no se tiene. Elian parecía proteger de un modo indirecto al elfo, evitaba todas las fechas que se le avecinaban y a todo bicho negro que encontraba a su paso y que pretendía herirle, los demás elfos y hombres luchaban como antaño pasó, juntos dejando a un lado sus diferencias y uniendo sus fuerzas para un enemigo común. 

Sin embargo todos tenían en mente algo, el que Frodo y Sam cumplieran con su cometido y llegaran al Monte del Destino para lanzar allí el anillo, ¿lo haría sin resistirse? Gandalf fue el primero quien presenció aquel acto, Mordor perdía poder y la presencia de Sauron desaparecía en segundos quedando sus orcos y uruks sin protección alguna, los nasguls igual, desaparecieron en la nada o eso se creía. 

Elian intentaba esquivar todas las flechas pero había llegado un momento en que eran demasiadas y no podía, desde un punto inconcreto lejos de ella se lanzaron tres flechas dirigidas hacia el elfo, corriendo tanto como pudo y pareciendo que no llegaba nunca lo agarró y lo apartó recibiendo ella las tres flechas, una en el corazón, la otra en el estómago y la otra en el hígado o por esa zona. 

Legolas la agarró para que no se desplomara al suelo de boca y clavárselas aún más, su rostro mostraba el dolor de verla cayendo de rodillas sin aliento y para atrás acompañándola al suelo. Parecía que todo se había parado, el silencio reinaba en su cabeza y solo la escuchaba a ella, Aragorn y Gimli junto a Gandalf ayudaron a protegerlos. 

-Por qué lo has hecho… -decía medio llorando, apontocado en el suelo y cogiéndole la mano con fuerza-

-…porque te quiero… 

-Aún puedes vivir, puedes seguir adelante. 

-…no… sabía que éste era mi destino… y lo he cumplido… 

-No te me vayas… 

-…estaré a tu lado… 

-…no…

-…prométeme… una cosa… 

-…qué…

-…sé feliz… -su mano ya era inerte y su cara había caído al lado sin respiración- 

-Elian… ¡Elian! –las lágrimas le caían sin cesar- 

De rabia que sentía en su cuerpo se levantó, atizaba flechas a todo el que veía, "malditos hijos de la oscuridad", decía mientras adentraba las flechas con sus mismas manos, ya ni usaba el arco, en sus ojos reinaba la rabia, el odio y el dolor que sentía por su pérdida, era lo que más quería y se le había ido. 


	18. La Dama de Ithilien

**Capítulo 18. La Dama de Ithilien.**

Frodo y Sam se encontraban ya con sus amigos, volvieron airosos por que todo había acabado, Faramir se había enamorado locamente de Eowyn y ella se dejó llevar, en el fondo también le tenía gran afecto, por lo que mostraron su amor ante los demás y a su lado Eomer, orgulloso de que su hermana hubiera encontrado al fin alguien con quien compartir su vida. 

Los elfos llegaron a la cuidad blanca con aires festivos, sobretodo Arwen, pues aquella vuelta sería su regreso para siempre y se uniría en matrimonio con Elessar, el que antes fue montaraz para esquivar su destino y que ahora deseaba. Sin embargo, Elrond no se alegraba de que su hija hubiera preferido la mortalidad antes que la larga inmortalidad propia de su pueblo, pero debía respetar la decisión de su hija como padre que era. 

Galadriel llegó junto a su esposo Celeborn, fueron en primer lugar hacia Legolas para acompañarle en su sentimiento por la muerte de Elian, algo que él apreció, por otra parte él deseaba lo mejor para su amigo Aragorn. El elfo pensó que el mejor lugar para darle sepultura era Ithilien, como ella decía y deseaba, era su sueño morir allí por que así su alma se adentraría en aquel bonito bosque en medio de la nada, yacería junto a sus aguas cristalinas y admiraría desde el otro mundo la belleza de Ithilien. 

La boda fue todo un éxito, todos deseaba ver al Rey con su Esposa unidos en matrimonio por el mismo Gandalf, un orgullo para él. Todo Gondor aplaudía aquel acto memorable, Rohan y los elfos de la misma manera, claro que llega un momento, después de haberse celebrado y demás, una cena donde todos coincidirían para celebrar que la guerra del anillo se ha acabado, que Sauron fue derrotado en su misma tierra y que el bien reinaría en la tierra media, empezando así la Cuarta Edad del Sol, la Edad de los Hombres y la desaparición de los Elfos en la que había sido su tierra hasta ahora. 

¿Todos los elfos? No, algunos se resignaron a quedarse, entre esos Legolas, que prefería quedarse allí, por lo menos un tiempo más. Fue triste para él llegar al Bosque Oscuro y tener que decirle a su padre que Elian había fallecido para salvarle la vida, ella se lo dijo, que moriría por él si hacía falta y lo prometió. Su padre se llevó un gran pesar en su corazón, por que por una vez en su vida había visto a su hijo como el elfo más feliz del mundo entero y que ahora reinaba en él la pena y el dolor reciente. 

Gimli le pidió a Legolas que si no quería no hacía falta que lo acompañase, sin embargo él quiso ir, quizás para airearse de las penas que iban consigo, fueron después de enterrar a Elian en un lugar privilegiado, donde todos podían verla si deseaban. 

Una gran tumba de roca maciza que guardaba su cuerpo intacto con sus armas y sus vestimentas, junto a una placa conmemorativa que informaba de su presencia. "Aquí yace Elian, la Dama de Ithilien, la que fuera mi esposa y señora de éste bosque". Eso fue lo que ordenó escribir el Señor de Ithilien, es decir, Legolas, quien quiso fundar allí una nueva colonia de elfos, los que quedaron y que no se quisieron ir a Valinor por el momento. 

Era un lugar ideal, lleno de bosque, espesura, aguas cristalinas que fluían de manantiales a través de la roca maciza, lugares espléndidos a los que visitar y un bonito recuerdo. 

El elfo la iba a ver cada día, le hablaba como si ella estuviera ahí, así lo presentía, que estaba a su lado como alma que era ahora. Le contaba todo como si de una amiga se tratase, de explicaba cosas nuevas, hechos que recordaba puntuales que le hacían gracia, sin embargo, la pena le venía a la mente y empezaba a llorar. 

En la soledad nadie lo escuchaba pero sí los animales que por allí rondaban y que se ponían a su lado para acompañarle en su llanto y delirio, no se daba cuenta de que ella también estaba a su lado, acompañándole junto a todos aquellos animalitos y que le daba alegrías de vivir. 

Ya cuando pasó el tiempo, Arien y varias elfas y elfos más vinieron a ese bosque en busca de protección y amistad, en Lórien no quedaba nadie y se les hacía grande, apenas eran una treintena o quizás menos. 

-Siento mucho la pérdida de vuestra esposa –dijo Arien mientras se encontraba a solas con Legolas- y siento también la tardanza. 

-…no me hables de vos… 

-Los dos hemos sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido y los añoramos. 

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo en su último anhelo? Que fuera feliz. 

-Ella… me dijo que lo que deseaba era que tú fueras feliz, con ella o con quien fuese, sabía que iba a morir y quien sería la elfa que ocuparía tu corazón nuevamente. 

-Intento ser feliz tanto como puedo de no tanto como desearía, vive en mí y eso si que nadie podrá arrebatármelo.

-Claro que no, Iridiel vive en mí también, eso es lo bonito y no debes olvidarla por nada del mundo. 

-Llevo días pensándomelo y quiero escribir un libro con lo que ocurrió, no un libro cualquiera, si no un libro mágico, pero para ello te necesito a ti.

-Y me tienes para lo que sea.

Arien sintió una presencia que le era conocida al igual que Legolas, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos y un pensamiento les llevó a Elian. 

-Me parece que no acaba de aceptar tu decisión. 

-Lo ha hecho para hacerse notar, ¿sabes lo que hago cada noche a parte de ir a verla? Soñar con que algún día la volveré a ver, allí, en aquel manto de estrellas donde seguramente se encontrará, feliz y radiante. 

-A menudo pienso yo eso también de mi elfo. 

-…no te pido que seas la Dama de Ithilien por que ese lugar es privilegiado, pero sí quiero que vengas conmigo, a mi mundo. 

-Sabes de sobras que iría contigo a donde fuera, desde que me hablaste aquel día en Lórien has dejado mella en mí, como hizo él antaño. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, también quiero ser feliz… 

-Seremos felices como ellos quisieran… -susurró acercándose a ella y besándola dulcemente en sus suaves labios- 

_"Luna nueva sobre nosotros, Ithilien ha caído sobre ellas, las que deberán encontrar el camino de antaño y seguir de nuevo con su vida. Dos estrellas que forman la Luna, una Luna unida por dos estrellas. Una la que sale de día, la otra la que sale de noche"_

Ése era el inicio del libro titulado Recuerdo de un pasado. 

______________________________________________________________________

Éste es el final de ésta historia, solamente deseo que os haya gustado y que compartáis un poco más el sentimiento de lo que fue la vida de ésta chica montaraz que vivió sus últimos meses más felices de su vida. 

Agradecer también la gente que ha mandado reviews opinando y también a los que no lo han hecho y que me han dicho directamente qué opinaban ellos. 

Solamente deciros que ha sido un placer compartir esto con vosotros, los lectores. 


End file.
